Sous les Étoiles : Chute
by PentaCorp
Summary: Deux ans après la Gigantomachie, Perseus Jackson est devenu un des demi-dieux les plus puissants de l'histoire, et il continue d'accomplir exploits sur exploits, sous l'œil bienveillant des Olympiens ... tous sauf un, dont la paranoïa grandit de plus en plus avec la montée en puissance du fils de Poséidon, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier parvint à se défaire seul d'un Titan ...
1. Fils de Poséidon

**Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, je ne suis pas Rick Riordan.**

 **Heyyyy ! Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle histoire, ayant pour thème Percy Jackson et les Olympiens. C'est ma première fiction dans ce thème, mais j'en ai lu énoooormément, alors je pense avoir quelques repères. Mon histoire se déroule deux ans après la fin des Héros de l'Olympe. Assez parlé, place à la lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :** **Fils de Poséidon**

 **PdV : Percy**

Un minotaure, une dizaine de chiens des Enfers et autant de Lestrygons, c'est ce qui me séparait de mon objectif : le Marteau d'Hephaestus, celui-là-même qu'il a utilisé jadis pour fabriquer, à l'aide des Cyclopes et des Hécatonchires, les armes divines des Trois Grands : la Foudre de Zeus, le Trident de Poséidon et le Casque d'Ombres d'Hadès. Un artefact avec des propriétés de fabrication extrêmement puissantes … qui ne doit donc absolument pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Mais il a été volé il y a une semaine par un être très puissant, et depuis l'Olympe s'inquiète, voyant le scénario du vol des armes de Zeus et d'Hadès se répéter : à l'époque, la guerre avait faillit éclater entre Zeus et son frère, Poséidon. Mais, vous connaissez déjà cette histoire. Revenons à nos moutons : les dieux étaient donc très soucieux de retrouver l'outil du Forgeron de l'Olympe.

Et c'est là que j'interviens : ils ont jugé qu'une telle mission nécessiterait l'intervention du plus grand héros de l'Histoire : moi-même, Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, dieux des Océans, et de Sally Jackson, mortelle clair-voyante ; sans oublier son escouade de choc, dont le nom fait trembler les pires malfrats depuis leur cellule dans le Tartare … personne, actuellement : Annabeth a reçu elle aussi une quête sur ordre de sa mère, Athéna ; Grover poursuivait sa quête des grands esprits de la Nature en explorant la Forêt Amazonienne, et les Romains étaient tous dans leur camp ou occupés par d'autres quêtes, qui sait. Le fait est que je fus envoyé seul par le Conseil des Olympiens pour retrouver le Marteau, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile, le plus dur étant à venir : me battre contre un groupe de monstres, dont ma vache préférée, pour récupérer l'artefact en question.

Pendant quelques instants, les monstres se contentèrent de me jauger, alors que je faisais de même. Puis un chien des Enfers grogna, et bondit en avant : je chargeai les créatures, Turbulence en main, et prêt à en découdre.

Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment progressé depuis le jour où j'ai tué mon premier monstre (qui, soit dit en passant, allait se faire couper en deux dans un futur très proche), et abattre un groupe de dix chiens des Enfers ne relevait plus que de la simple routine. Turbulence se transforma bien rapidement en un arc de destruction, tranchant tout ce qui pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. Le premier assaut ne dura qu'une petite minute, après quoi je marchai au milieu de monticules de poudre dorée, seuls restes de mes adversaires.

Les Lestrygons, plus coriaces, nécessitaient l'usage d'un peu de pouvoirs : une rivière coulait aux pieds de la falaise où nous nous tenions. Qui que ce soit, celui qui avait volé le Marteau avait vraiment mal choisit son endroit … Je sentis la présence du cours d'eau, qui se souleva en une colonne liquide et vint écraser les brutes géantes, broyant les uns, jetant les autres dans le vide. Après cette petite démonstration, l'eau se retira dans son lit, ne laissant plus face à moi que celui qui avait envoyé ma mère chez Hadès (sans la tuer, fort heureusement), le Minotaure lui-même. Et je savais, encore une fois, comment le battre.

« Eh, la Vache-qui-Rit ! Tu sais qui a une de tes cornes au-dessus de son lit ? »

Ouais, pas le meilleur moyen de faire copain-copain avec un taureau humanoïde géant, mais l'effet fut celui escompté : il chargea, tête semi-baissée, une lance dans chaque main. À l'instant où il allait m'aplatir, je sautai au-dessus de son crâne velu, mais il avait anticipé le coup et il s'arrêta, se préparant à me cueillir à l'atterrissage. Déçu de sa progression intellectuelle, je plaçai mon épée à la verticale, vers le bas, et profitai de la chute pour asséner un coup puissant : un mètre de bronze céleste vint se planter au somment du torse de l'animal mythologique et glissa jusqu'en bas, le tranchant en deux sur toute la longueur du buste. Après quoi, il se transforma en un autre tas de poudre d'or, emporté rapidement par le vent.

« Voilà une quête rondement bien menée » me fis-je, voyant que plus rien ne me séparait de l'objectif de ma mission. Alors, forcément, il fallut que quelqu'un vienne me prouver le contraire.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une armure dorée, avant de me retrouver violemment projeté vers l'arrière : je dus ma survie à mes réflexes, qui me permirent de planter Turbulence dans le sol, m'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de la falaise. Je vis alors la figure dorée d'approchée, une lance gigantesque dans les mains. De l'homme, émanait un pouvoir immense, et ses yeux dorés irradiaient tels le soleil levant.

« Hyperion », murmurais-je entre mes dents. En me relevant, je tentai de gagner du temps en attendant de trouver une stratégie qui serait efficace contre le Titan de l'Est : « Je vois que quelqu'un d'incompétent n'a pas réussit à te garder au fond du Trou ».

« Ça faisait longtemps, rejeton de Poséidon. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis revenu pour te remettre à ta place, toi, ainsi que tous les autres héros grecs qui oseront se mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

« Malheureusement pour toi le doré, tu vas devoir retourner bredouille au près de ton frère. Rappelle-toi, qui a gagné à Manhattan ? » le narguais-je.

« Petit insolent. Il ne s'agit plus de Chronos, ni de tous ces Titans incompétents. Cette fois-ci je compte bien travailler seul, et reprendre la place qui me revient de droit » Il brandit alors sa lance, qui brilla de plus belle « Celle du Roi du Soleil Levant ! » Il rebaissa son arme, et la pointa vers moi « Mais avant, je vais porter un grand coup à l'Olympe, en tuant son larbin favori, toi. J'aimerais te dire que ça n'a rien de personnel, mais … c'est bien trop personnel. Prépare-toi à mourir, fils de Poséidon ! »

Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit, et je recapuchonnai Turbulence, faisant tourner le stylo entre mes doigts.

« Wow. C'est franchement un plan excellent. Mais je crois que tu devras attendre un peu … un autre jour, ça te dit ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Comment ? » dit-il, confus. « Que crois-tu faire, piètre héros ? »

« Oh, moi ? Rentrer à la Colonie après avoir rapporté le Marteau sur le Mont Olympe ... Pourquoi ? » Je feignai alors une expression d'étonnement « Ah, tu voulais qu'on se batte ? Je suis désolé mais, tu sais, avec ces Lois Anciennes, et tout … tu ne peux pas vraiment m'attaquer sans que je te porte d'abord un coup. Et, je suis assez fatigué maintenant, alors, on n'a qu'à remettre ça à plus tard ? Je peux voir si j'ai un créneau de libre la semaine prochaine ... »

La colère du Titan était telle qu'elle en devenait palpable : « Espèce ... de petit … tu oses fuir un combat face au Titan de l'Est ? Je vais te … te … » Il tourna son visage vers le ciel, fou de rage, criant : « Satanées Lois Anciennes ! »

Un sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres : « Moi ? Fuir ! Haha … allez, je t'ai à la bonne, alors je vais être sympa : je te laisse 15 minutes pour qu'on joue, après quoi tu rentres chez tonton Tartarus, d'accord ? »

Ceci-dit, je saisi une pierre qui traînait là et lui lançai, la faisant ricocher sur son armure d'or. La lueur de son regard redoubla alors d'intensité, et il se mit en position.

« Petit arrogant » Sa voix était menaçante et portait avec elle une puissance … titanesque.

Et il chargeat.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de la narration ? des dialogues ? Préférez-vous des chapitres plus longs ?**

 **La section "reviews" est là pour ça, alors R &R comme on dit chez nous ^^**

 **Sur-ce, à la prochaine !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	2. Duel contre un Titan

**Disclaimer : je ne possède rien, je ne suis pas Rick Riordan.**

 **Heyyya ! Nous sommes de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Au programme : un combat qui, je l'espère, saura vous divertir, et un peu de PdV hors-Percy. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est toujours pas assez ... j'essayerai de me dépasser la prochaine fois, 1,700 ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une belle tartine.**

 **Reviews time ! Merci Raang pour ta double-review ^^ je suis heureux de voir que mon début de fiction et mon style d'écriture te plaisent ! Pour la longueur des chapitres ... j'ai malheureusement écrit ce 2e chapitre avant de voir ta review, mais oui, je vais essayer d'atteindre les 3k par chapitre. En tous cas, je peux garantir que le 3e chapitre sera plus long que celui-ci ^^ et c'est noté, je laisse les noms en français ;) (je garde juste Tartarus, pour bien faire la distinction entre lui et le Tartare)**

 **Bref, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

 _Un sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres : « Moi ? Fuir ! Haha … allez, je t'ai à la bonne, alors je vais être sympa : je te laisse 15 minutes pour qu'on joue, après quoi tu rentres chez tonton Tartarus, d'accord ? »_

 _Ceci-dit, je saisi une pierre qui traînait là et lui lançai, la faisant ricocher sur son armure d'or. La lueur de son regard redoubla alors d'intensité, et il se mit en position._

 _« Petit arrogant » Sa voix était menaçante et portait avec elle une puissance … titanesque._

 _Et il chargea._

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Duel contre un Titan.**

 **PdV : Percy.**

En un éclair, nos armes s'entrechoquèrent, et nos regards se croisèrent, chacun portant la même détermination. Puis le duel commença. J'essayai alors d'évaluer son style de combat, espérant trouver quelconque faille exploitable. Son corps de titan lui donnait un net avantage sur le plan physique, étant plus grand, dans les 2m20, et bien plus musclé que moi. Il était protégé par une armure lourde, entièrement en or. J'avais ainsi l'avantage de l'agilité et de la rapidité : je n'étais pas entravé par une armure de 100kg, ce qui me permettait d'enchaîner esquives, roulades, feintes et coups précis, visant les espaces non protégés entre les parties de son armure. Mais, malgré son manque de vivacité, il était toujours assez rapide pour parer mon épée avec sa lance de deux mètres, laissant poursuivre le combat pendant une dizaine de minutes sans que l'un de nous deux ne prenne le dessus.

Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève : les premiers rayons du jour vinrent se refléter sur l'armure d'Hypérion, qui en devint presque aveuglante. Si ce n'était que ça … le Titan du Soleil Levant, désormais dans son domaine, eut un sursaut d'énergie : ses attaques redoublaient de force, de précision, d'intensité, et le duel penchait peu à peu en sa faveur, alors que je commençais à fatiguer après dix autres minutes d'esquives et de vaines tentatives offensives.

Voyant ma cadence ralentir progressivement, un rictus se dessina sur le visage du Titan, qui poursuivit son assaut inexorable avec une confiance nouvelle. À ce train là, il ne resterait plus grand chose de moi … il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. " _Qu'aurait fait Annabeth dans cette situation ?_ " pensais-je. Un de ses anciens conseils me revint alors : " _Si l'ennemi est plus fort que toi, sépare-le de la source de son pouvoir. Sinon … combat le feu par le feu, et déploie pleinement ton pouvoir à toi._ "

Je pris alors mes distances avec Hypérion, analysant de nouveau la situation. La source de son pouvoir était clairement le soleil levant, et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'y puiser son énergie. Alors il ne me restait plus qu'une seule option … trouver une source pour alimenter mon propre pouvoir.

Mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers le cours d'eau en contre-bas. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour l'atteindre sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez le Titan, sans quoi mes chances seraient anéanties. Je reculai donc peu à peu vers le bord de la falaise, donnant volontairement l'impression à mon assaillant qu'il gagnait de plus en plus de terrain : il sourit de plus belle, croyant en sa victoire imminente.

"On se fatigue, "Héros de l'Olympe" ? Moi qui pensais que tu en valais la peine …" Il se mit à rire, et continua de me pousser vers le gouffre. Il me porta alors un coup puissant, qui me contraignit à sauter vers l'arrière, à quelques centimètres d'une chute mortelle. Lentement, Hypérion avança vers moi, le triomphe brillant dans ses yeux d'or. Il arma sa lance et me frappa. Ce coup aurait dû me tuer, mais je parvint à parer sa lance à l'aide de Turbulence, qui trancha net l'arme du Titan. Fou de rage, ce dernier m'assomma à l'aide d'un fragment de sa lance, puis s'appuya sur un pied et me poussa violemment à l'aide du second.

La seconde d'après, je tombais, inconscient, vers une mort certaine.

 **Pdv : 3e personne.**

Après avoir éjecté le demi-dieu depuis le sommet de la falaise, Hypérion se détourna en ricanant, se dirigeant vers le Marteau d'Héphaïstos. Il plaça alors sa lance sur le piédestal, et se saisit du Marteau.

"Voyons de quoi se prétendu artefact est capable …" Il frappa sa lance avec l'outil : elle se rassembla et se répara, et sembla gagner de solidité. "Voilà qui est intéressant …" Il observa alors son arme nouvellement réparée : "Il est grand temps de montrer de quoi le Titan de l'Est est réellement capable."

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, une ombre se mit à planer sur lui, réduisant la lueur de son armure. Confus, il se retourna pour apercevoir devant lui un véritable mur d'eau, avec en son centre un demi-dieux aux yeux fermés. Quand ce dernier les ouvrit, ils étaient d'un bleu-vert brillant, significatif d'un pouvoir d'autant plus puissant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu-" Et, avant que le Titan ne puisse finir sa phrase, le mur d'eau attaqua.

 **PdV : Percy.**

Malgré ma position actuelle au centre d'un épais mur d'eau, ma vision ne pouvait être plus claire, plus précise. Tout le cours d'eau s'était soulevé sur plus d'un kilomètre, pour se rassembler en une véritable catastrophe naturelle. Des poings d'eau vinrent frapper mon adversaire à une cadence inouïe, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, puis d'autres jets vinrent le pousser contre le piédestal. Après un long enchaînement de plusieurs minutes, je décidai d'en finir.

L'eau se rassembla en un escalier qui me permit de rejoindre sans problème la corniche (la classe à tout instant, je sais), puis l'escalier devint lui-même un jet surpuissant, qui s'éleva très haut dans le ciel. Mon pouvoir, combiné à la force de la gravité, firent que la masse liquide vint broyer sous une pression colossale le Titan de l'Est. Après quoi, j'intimai à l'eau de reprendre sa forme de mur, prévenant les rayons du soleil d'atteindre la silhouette de mon adversaire.

Puis mon attention se reporta sur Hypérion. Le Titan gisait, au sol, en tentant de reprendre son souffle, toussant plusieurs fois le liquide qui venait de l'écraser. Il s'appuya alors sur un genoux, et ses yeux portaient plus de rage que je ne l'aurais cru possible, bien que l'absence de soleil faisait qu'ils brillaient moins.

"Tu me le paieras très cher, Persée Jackson. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi !" Il criait de plus en plus fort, et sa colère grandissait tout autant. "Je suis Hypérion, Titan de l'Est et du Soleil Levant, et ton monde m'appartient !"

Je répondis à ces paroles par un sourire en coin, ce qui, je l'espérais, le fit enrager de plus belle.

"Allez, je t'ai accordé plus de temps que prévu, fini de jouer : tu rentres à la maison." Je décapuchonnai alors Turbulence, qui était réapparue dans ma poche, et la planta avec force dans le sol, ce qui créa une large fissure qui allait jusqu'aux pieds du Titan. "Passe le bonjour à ta mauviette de frère." Sur ces mots, je sautai, ce qui fit s'élargir la fissure, qui se transforma rapidement en gouffre. Le Titan jura, et fut engloutit par la terre, tombant tout droit vers le Tartare.

J'atterris calmement d'un côté de la fissure. Le Marteau gisait, tout naturellement, de l'autre côté, et je dus sauter pour aller le récupérer, après quoi j'envoyai un signal mental à ma monture préférée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre traversa le ciel, et j'aperçus la forme distincte d'un cheval ailé, planant en cercles au-dessus de ma tête.

"Blackjack" dis-je en souriant.

" _Yo patron, ça pète ?_ " me répondit la voix de mon pégase dans ma tête. " _Y'a comme un mur entre nous patron … un vrai mur, je peux pas trop atterrir._ "

Je me tournai vers la droite : "Oh." Je laissai alors retomber le mur d'eau, qui put, une bonne fois pour toutes, rejoindre tranquillement son lit. "Voilà qui est réglé. Allez, viens me chercher Blackjack, on part pour l'Olympe."

" _On pourra s'arrêter manger des donuts ? J'adore les donuts, patron._ "

Je soupirai, amusé, alors que le pégase noir descendit et me permit de monter sur son dos.

"Je connais une boutique sur le chemin …"

 **PdV : 3e personne.**

Pour une fois, le calme régnait dans la salle des trônes, alors que tous étaient présents. Non, ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre, ni de se menacer mortellement : tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la projection d'Iris, déesse des Arcs-en-ciels, à travers laquelle tous les dieux avaient pu observer la quête de Percy, son combat contre les monstres et son duel avec Hypérion.

Presque tous arboraient un sourire à l'issue du combat : Hestia était heureuse de voir que le héros qui le respectait parvenait à progresser et survivre ; Hermès se disait que le seul à avoir battu son fils était devenu le plus fort ; Artémis était rassurée de voir la progression positive du seul héros masculin digne de sa confiance ; Apollon … souriait tout le temps ; Héra était contente de savoir qu'une menace envers sa famille avait été écartée ; Arès était satisfait, voulant être celui qui vaincra le demi-dieu ; Héphaïstos sautillait sur son siège à l'idée de retrouver son Marteau ; Aphrodite souriant en anticipant les aventures romantiques qu'elle pourrait infliger au héros ; Dionysos scrutait avec envie la collection des meilleurs vins européens ; Athéna était soulagée de voir que sa fille n'avait pas choisit un incapable, et qu'il serait peut-être en mesure de la protéger ; et enfin, Poséidon, arborait un regard plein de fierté, la fierté d'un père qui voit son fils réaliser un énième exploit.

Tous souriaient, sauf Zeus. Celui-ci, en effet, regardait d'un œil sombre la projection d'Iris. Le fils de Poséidon avait une fois de plus réalisé l'impossible … mais cette fois-ci l'inquiétait encore plus que les autres : il venait tout juste de battre à plate couture un des grands titans, et pas le plus faible, en combat singulier. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parvenait à se défaire d'Hypérion : mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait seul, et avait renvoyé le Titan directement au Tartare, dans passer par la case désintégration.

" _Ce demi-dieu devient clairement trop puissant_ ", pensa-t-il. " _Il pourrait devenir une menace, pour l'Olympe … ou pour moi. Il faut que j'agisse._ "

Quelques instants plus tard, les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, révélant un adolescent arborant des cheveux sombres, des yeux de la couleur de l'océan, et un sourire en coin bien connu.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine !**

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du duel ? Quelles aventures Aphrodite prépare-t-elle pour notre héros ? Jusqu'où la paranoïa de Zeus le mènera-t-elle ?**

 **Tant de questions ... et la réponse dans les prochaines semaines !**

 **Une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans la section "reviews", et à partager cette fic avec vos amis.**

 **Sur ce, à dimanche prochain !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	3. Le Conseil Olympien

**Disclaimer : faîtes-moi confiance, je ne suis toujours pas Rick Riordan, je ne possède toujours pas PJO.**

 **Heyyya ! On se retrouve pour le 3e chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier _NotTheRealAthna_ pour sa review et ses encouragements. Ça me fait super plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer, merci ^^ pour ce troisième chapitre, j'ai essayé d'atteindre les 2K mots maaaais j'ai été encore un peu trop court. L'action arrivera dans les prochains chapitres et leur taille devrait augmenter en conséquence, alors un peu de patience sivouplé ^^**

 **Bon, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Le Conseil Olympien.**

 **PdV : Percy**

Une fois de plus, je me tenais devant deux portes en bronze de plus de quinze mètres ; cette vue commençait à devenir trop familière à mon goût. Je me souviens de la première fois que j'avais dû venir ici : j'avais 12 ans à l'époque, et le contexte était beaucoup moins glorieux. J'étais aussi nettement moins à l'aise : je rapportais l'arme fétiche du Roi des Dieux, la Foudre de Zeus, et la guerre était tout comme moi aux portes de l'Olympe. J'espérais cette fois-ci recevoir un accueil plus … relâché. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de vous tenir entre 12 dieux géants aux pouvoirs quasiment illimités alors que la moitié vous accuse du vol de la Foudre, et que l'autre moitié pointe du doigt une multitude d'autres responsables.

Je continuai de contempler l'entrée de la salle du Conseil, m'interrogeant à présent sur le sort de mes camarades. Je n'avais pas énormément d'informations concernant la quête d'Annabeth, si ce n'est que cela concernait la mise en route d'un projet architecte immense : un petit village de temples au Texas. Pourquoi faire, j'en sais trop rien. Quant à Grover, il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait avant la fin de l'été, tout juste pour mon anniversaire : le 18 août.

Après avoir réfléchi au gâteau que je pourrais commander pour ce jour-là, et avoir opté pour un gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage bleu, je décidai enfin de pousser les deux portes massives et d'entrer dans la salle la plus dangereuse de l'univers connu et inconnu.

Aussitôt, 13 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. J'aperçus en premier lieu une de mes déesses favorites, Hestia, déesse du Foyer. Elle me sourit chaleureusement et vint même me serrer dans ses bras, murmurant des félicitations. Elle me relâcha, et je me dirigeai au centre de la pièce. Mon père me fit un pouce en l'air, souriant, dans sa tenue habituelle de pêcheur. Zeus, au contraire, m'inquiétait : malgré son petit sourire légèrement faux, son regard nuageux ne m'indiquait rien de bon. Enfin, Hephaïstos souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et je vint déposer le Marteau pieds de son trône, m'inclinant en prononçant mes respects.

Le dieu forgeron se saisit du Marteau, me remercia et se volatilisa, rapidement suivit de presque tous les dieux. Restaient Poséidon (pour mon plus grand soulagement, nous ne nous étions plus parlés depuis quelques mois), Hestia (toujours fidèle au poste) et Athéna (aïe). Je vint alors m'agenouiller aux pieds du trône - ou devrais-je dire, le siège de pêcheur - de mon père.

"Je t'en prie, Percy ! Pas de ça entre nous" dit-il en riant, tandis que je me relevais. "Comment va mon garçon ? J'ai suivi toute ta quête et ton combat avec Hypérion : c'était fabuleux ! Tu lui as flanqué une sacrée rouste à ce Titan !"

"Merci papa …" je souriais légèrement, mais mon sourire intérieur était bien plus large. "Je suis content de savoir que tu gardes un œil sur moi."

"Toujours, fils. Dis, tu ne manques de rien à la Colonie ? Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un Message Iris et …"

"Oh, non, tout va bien, je te remercie."

"Si tu insistes …" il se gratta l'arrière du crâne "Et, euh, sinon ... comment ça se passe pour toi ?"

"C'est bien animé cet été, il y a eu plein de nouveaux demi-dieux et tous ont été reconnus par leur parent. Du coup, nous avons pas mal de travail en tant que vétérans du camp, pour, tu sais, former les p'tits nouveaux."

"Je suis sûr que tu fais un travail formidable, fils." dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Il regarda sa montre et soupira "Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai placé des paris sur la course d'hippocampes de ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas rater ça. On se revoit !"

Sur ces paroles, il se mit à briller et je détournai le regard, ne souhaitant pas être désintégré pour si peu. Quand je me retournai, il ne restait plus de Poséidon qu'une légère brise marine.

Je me détournai donc du trône de mon père et m'apprêtai à partir quand je senti le regard perçant de ma "belle-mère". Je me retournai rapidement vers le trône de la déesse au regard inquisiteur.

"Dame Athéna" fis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement. Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis la première fois que j'ai rencontré la déesse de la Sagesse, je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à cette paire d'yeux gris, qui semblaient percer votre âme et vous mettre à nu, tel le regard d'une … chouette ? Ça semble logique, en effet.

"Je vois que tes quêtes se poursuivent à merveille" sa voix autoritaire me ramena à la réalité. "Prends garde, jeune héros. La puissance crée peut-être l'admiration de ceux qui sont en bas, mais ceux d'en haut ne la voient pas toujours d'un bon œil."

Ses paroles ne plantèrent en moi que la confusion. "Je … je ne pense pas comprendre."

En réponse, Athéna m'offrit un regard énigmatique, dans lequel je cru discerner, une fraction d'instant, un fragment de compassion et de … pitié ? Et, avant que je ne puisse la questionner davantage, notamment concernant la quête d'Annabeth, je fus forcé de détourner une nouvelle fois le regard, alors que la déesse prit sa forme divine et se volatilisa.

Il ne restait plus qu'une certaine déesse du Foyer dans la salle du trône quand je m'apprêtais à sortir, quand elle m'interpella : "Percy ?"

Je me retournai rapidement au son de la voix chaleureuse "Dame Hestia ?"

"Viens t'asseoir au coin du feu. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de discussion avec mon demi-dieu préféré." Sa voix transportait un confort sans pareil, et il me fut presque impossible d'y résister. Même l'envoûtement d'Aphrodite ne m'avait pas fait cet effet.

Je m'installai donc auprès de la déesse, sentant la douce chaleur du Foyer pénétrer sous ma peau et me réconforter. Hestia ajouta une bûche au feu, puis s'assit à quelques centimètres de moi. Les minutes suivantes furent exclusivement consacrées à l'observation du Foyer, sans échanger un mot.

La déesse fut la première à rompre le silence : "J'ai peur, Percy".

Ces paroles me prirent de court. Voyant mon regard questionneur et confus, elle sourit légèrement, mais son regard trahissait l'inquiétude qui planait sur ses pensées.

"Dame Hestia … de quoi avez-vous peur ?"

Elle me regarda un court instant, puis replongea son regard dans les flammes du Foyer des dieux. "J'ai peur … j'ai peur de l'avenir."

Si je n'étais pas très inquiet à l'instant précédent, désormais je l'étais pour de bon. "Que vous montre l'avenir ?"

"Je vois … une ombre … elle semble planer au-dessus de l'Olympe, mais je ne vois pas clairement d'où elle provient …" elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le Foyer pour voir l'avenir. "Quelque chose de tragique va se produire … je le sens …" la déesse rouvrit ses yeux et se tourna vers moi "Et je crains que tu ne sois au centre de cet avenir."

Je déglutis difficilement. "Moi ? Mais je … je ne vois pas comment …"

Je me tournai vers le Foyer, l'esprit à la fois vide et rempli de questions. Une tragédie ? Où, quand, comment, pourquoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Toujours moi … les paroles d'Hestia interrompirent mes pensées, et je sentis deux bras l'enlacer tendrement.

"S'il-te-plait, ne … essaye de ne pas mourir, Percy." souffla-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Vos désirs sont des ordres, Dame Hestia." dis-je en souriant légèrement. Après tout, que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire que ce que j'ai vécu ?

 **PdV : 3e personne.**

Loin du ciel et des regards, au plus profond de la terre, au fin fond-même des Enfers, un homme marchait, encapuchonné, au milieu des ombres et de la mort. Aucun monstre n'osait l'approcher, tant l'aura qu'il dégageait était puissante. Il se fraya ainsi un chemin jusqu'au centre des ténèbres, où une entité sombre et extrêmement puissante l'attendait sur son trône d'obsidienne et d'ombre pure.

La créature mesurait deux mètres, et on ne pouvait réellement distinguer la composition de son corps : il semblait fait de pierre sombre et de lave par certains endroit, ou constitué d'ombres à d'autres. Sa tête était semblable au reste du corps, et laissait apparaître deux larges cornes triangulaires tournées vers le haut. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient un mélange de teintes de violet, de pourpre et de noir, avec toutefois quelques éclats plus clairs, comme s'ils représentaient les vastes richesses des mondes souterrains, mais aussi les secrets les plus sombres qu'ils recèlent.

Il était avachi sur son trône, la tête au repos sur une de ses mains, et son pied tapait le sol, l'ennui rendu évident par son attitude. Si l'homme au capuchon était intimidé, il ne le montra pas ; il continua de s'avancer à la même allure, et s'arrêta à une distance de sécurité d'une dizaine de mètres. Il ne retira cependant pas son accoutrement, et daigna encore moins s'incliner ou marquer toute autre forme de respect envers le maître des lieux. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole, lassé d'attendre.

"Que fais- _tu_ en ces lieux obscurs, si loin de ton domaine et de ta demeure ?" Il ne parla pas fort, mais sa voix était grave et emprunte de puissance ( _A/N : imaginez la voix de Smaug dans Le Hobbit_ ).

L'individu ne trembla pas et fit lui aussi entendre sa voix : "Je ne viens pas en ennemi, Tartarus." Il patienta quelques instant, attendant que la tension retombe un peu, puis il reprit : "Je viens passer un marcher."

L'attention du Primordial fut instantanée. "Un marché ?" Il se mit à rire légèrement, se redressant sur son trône volcanique. "Quel genre de marcher as-tu à me proposer, fils de Chronos ?"

"Je te propose de m'aider à abattre un ennemi que les Lois Anciennes t'empêchent d'atteindre. Tu devras faire quelques sacrifices, mais tu pourras ensuite disposer de notre victime et lui infliger mille supplices durant les 100 prochaines années."

Tartarus se frotta le menton, plongeant dans ses pensées. "Des sacrifices, dis-tu ? J'aimerais de plus amples … détails."

Voyant l'intérêt que prenait le dieu Primordial dans cette affaire, l'individu se détendit un peu plus. "Il faudra que tu relâches un de tes fils sur Terre, et qu'il aille affronter cet ennemi dans un combat terrible, et …" Il se mit alors à chuchoter son plan dans un langage ancien, et Tartarus se mit à sourire de plus en plus.

Une fois qu'ils furent mis d'accord, l'homme à la capuche repris sa voix normale : "Par mesure de précautions, nous jurerons tous deux sur le Styx de respecter ces engagements."

"Une dernière chose, avant que je ne jure quoi que ce soit." Tartarus avait les yeux pleins de danger, et il semblait prêt à déchaîner le pouvoir des entrailles de la Terre. "Qui est cet ennemi ?"

Son regard fut reçu par une paire d'yeux bleus comme le ciel, remplis d'une détermination aussi grande que celui-ci. Puis vient ce nom qui fit trembler l'air, annonçant une sentence pire que la mort elle-même.

"Persée Jackson."

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine ! La menace se précise pour notre héros préféré, et les prochains chapitres devraient être de plus en plus intéressants ... mais il va falloir les attendre ;)**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti dans la section "reviews", ou encore à me donner des idées, pourquoi pas ?**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre de la première partie de Sous les Étoiles !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	4. Le calme avant la tempête ?

**Disclaimer : je ne suis toujours pas un auteur américain du nom de Richard Russel Rick Riordan Jr., et je ne prétend pas non plus posséder ni ses personnages, ni son univers. Juste au cas où.**

 **Heyyyya ! JESUISEXTRÊMEMENTDÉSOLÉPOURLERETARDD'UNESEMAINEDECECHAPITRE. Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, place au chapitre ! Plus sérieusement, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard de la publication de ce chapitre, vacances à l'étranger obligent. Je me suis tout de même tenu au programme, les chapitres sortent le dimanche. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est bien plus long que tous ceux précédents, le challenge sera maintenant d'en écrire un encore plus long pour la semaine prochaine ^^ en tous cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et un encore plus grand merci à ceux qui ont pensé à laisser leur avis, ça fait très très très chaud au cœur:D**

 **Bon, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Le calme avant la tempête ?**

 **PdV : Percy.**

Le retour depuis le Mont Olympe s'était déroulé sans encombres. Après avoir salué la déesse du Foyer, j'avais pris l'ascenseur magique de l'Empire State Building, dont la musique était toujours aussi **cough** plaisante **cough** , et j'avais passé la nuit suivante chez ma mère. Elle et Paul étaient vraiment contents de me voir, et je dois dire qu'on a passé une super soirée. Pizzas, film, puis partie de poker que j'ai, encore une fois, perdue, même si Paul continuait de me dire que je faisais des progrès. Après une bonne heure passée à essayer d'intégrer tous les conseils et astuces que Paul pouvait me donné, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, mes pancakes bleus préférés m'attendaient pour le petit déjeuner. Après quoi, Blackjack étant rentré après m'avoir déposé au sommet de l'Olympe, un taxi m'avait emmené jusqu'aux pieds de la colline du Pin de Thalia, où Peleus le dragon gardait la Toison d'Or, comme à son habitude.

Cela faisait donc quelques jours que j'étais rentré à la Colonie, et la vie avait repris son cours entraînement matinal, petit déjeuner, formation des jeunes recrues, déjeuner, détente sur la plage ou autour du lac de la forêt, entraînement à l'épée avec d'autres anciens, dîner et chants autour du feu de camp. Mais aujourd'hui promettait déjà du renouveau : ce soir, nous aurions droit à une partie de Capture l'Étendard. Et la partie de ce soir aurait une particularité : Chiron avait prévu de tirer au sort les équipes, ne nous laissant qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour monter une stratégie relativement stable.

Ainsi l'heure du déjeuner finit par arriver. Après avoir offert une part de mon repas aux dieux et avoir mangé le reste, je me dirigeai une fois de plus vers la forêt, espérant y trouver le calme nécessaire à une balade digestive et, pourquoi pas, une baignade dans le lac. Je m'enfonçais donc peu à peu au milieu des arbres, suivant le sentier que j'empruntais habituellement. L'environnement était parfait : les feuilles des arbres permettaient d'avoir de l'ombre, tout en laissant passer la lumière nécessaire à une vision totale du chemin, tout en offrant une température agréable en ces temps estivaux.

Je poursuivais mon chemin à travers la forêt quand un très léger bruit parvint à mes oreilles, provenant du côté gauche du sentier. Je me tournai vers la source du son en question mais je n'aperçus rien d'anormal. _Un lièvre ou un blaireau, sans doute ..._ À l'instant où je me retournai pour poursuivre ma route, une éclair argenté passa juste sous mon nez et je me tournai rapidement vers ma droite, pour apercevoir une flèche plantée dans un arbre. Et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la corde d'un arc bandé.

« Il n'est pas sage de se balader seul dans les bois, tu sais, même quand on est le Sauveur de l'Olympe … » dit une voix féminine qui m'était bien connue et qui me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Il est vrai que tomber sur une Tronche de Pignon au milieu d'une forêt est un risque à ne jamais écarter » je sentis presque le sourire se former sur le visage de l'adolescente, qui baissa légèrement son arc.

« Contente de te voir aussi, Cervelles d'Algues . »

Je me retournais. « Ça par exemple ! Ça faisait longtemps Thalia. Quoi, huit, dix mois ? Comment va ma cousine préférée ? »

« Ta cousine préférée ? Quel honneur, tu en as tellement ... ou pas. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle replaça son arc magique à sa ceinture, le faisant disparaître. « Tout va pour le mieux, les Chasseresses et moi-même continuons de traquer des monstres ça et là, mais la vie et plus paisible depuis la défaite de Gaïa. » Elle s'assit sur une pierre et étira ses membres uns à uns. « Et toi ? Comment va la vie au camp ? »

Je vint m'asseoir en face de Thalia, sur un tronc d'arbre couché. « Bah, ces deux dernières années ont été paisibles, et je ne m'y suis pas encore habitué. Quelques quêtes de temps à autres, rien de bien difficile. »

« Je vois … et, avec Annabeth ? » demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire en coin, bien qu'une nuance que je ne parvint pas à discerner traversa son regard.

L'évocation d'Annabeth me fit sourire. « Si tout se passe correctement, nous irons nous installer dans la Nouvelle-Rome dans quelques mois. En attendant … que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est le petit bonheur. Mais nous sommes souvent occupés, nous avons rarement plus d'une semaine pour nous. Elle est d'ailleurs en train de réaliser une quête pour Athéna, en ce moment même. »

« Oh, pauvre petit Percy est laissé tout seul à la maison ? » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Je lui lançai un caillou qu'elle esquiva aisément, et l'heure suivante s'écoula en échanges de piques, de branches et en rires partagés. Après quoi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le camp, puis dans l'arène pour l'entraînement à l 'épée, où Thalia me rejoignit pour s'entraîner avec sa lance. Quelques temps plus tard, le son caractéristique des sabots d'un cheval retentit d'un côté de l'arène, et Chiron arriva à notre niveau en trottant. Lorsqu'il aperçut Thalia, il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Thalia, fille de Zeus. Mon plaisir est aussi grand que ma surprise. Que fait la lieutenante d'Artémis à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés ? »

« En fait, je suis venue en éclaireur vous annoncer quelque chose que Percy m'a fait oublier de vous dire … une récente piste nous a menées dans la région, et Dame Artémis nous a suggéré de passer une ou deux nuits ici. »

Chiron sembla légèrement perturbé face à cette nouvelle information. « Quand tu dis 'nous' ... »

« Oui, toutes les Chasseresses arrivent cet après-midi. » Elle remarqua les regards inquiets que Chiron et moi nous jetions. « Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« C'est que ... » commença Chiron.

« … on a Capture l'Étendard ce soir ... » poursuivis-je.

Thalia sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant la nouvelle.

* * *

La question des équipes-surprises et des plans de dernière minute était désormais réglée, ou du moins en partie. Le match de ce soir était clair : une fois de plus, les campeurs affronteraient les Chasseresses d'Artémis. Et pour la stratégie ? Ne nous leurrons pas, aucune stratégie n'a jamais tenu face aux adolescentes immortelles de la Lune. Alors, quand j'entrais dans la Grande-Maison où s'étaient réunis les stratèges et conseillers de la Colonie, tous ceux-ci se tournèrent vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir, et je compris leur message : nous n'avions aucun plan. Non seulement Annabeth, stratège absolue et responsable de presque toutes les victoires de l'équipe qui avait le bonheur d'avoir le bungalow d'Athéna avec elle, était absente, mais surtout, les Chasseresses étaient invaincues ici, en près de 60 rencontres. Nous n'avions aucun plan, mais nous avions des éléments isolés performants, ce qui pourrait faire la différence étant donné l'infériorité numérique des Chasseresses. Nos espoirs reposaient donc sur les vétérans de la Colonie … dont moi.

Le seul plan établi fut donc la répartition des aînés en question, et je me retrouvais une fois de plus sur le point défensif que l'on m'attribuait maintenant depuis plusieurs années : une clairière où le ruisseau définissant la frontière était plus large, mais moins profond, ce qui permettait un passage facile d'une berge à l'autre. Mon rôle était donc de me cacher dans cette zone, et d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur quiconque tenterait de traverser la frontière. C'était le poste idéal pour l'exploitation de mes capacités, l'eau renforçant également mes capacités physiques mais le revers de la médaille était que cette position intermédiaire me frustrait légèrement : je ne pouvais ni défendre directement notre étendard, ni aller capturer celui de l'adversaire. Mais cette stratégie était celle qu'Annabeth avait conçu il y a des ans de cela, et comme elle me le rappelait souvent quand je me plaignais, _le mérite ne revient pas nécessairement à celui qui porte le coup final_.

Vint donc l'heure de Capture l'Étendard, soit une heure et demi avant l'heure habituelle du dîner. L'arène était donc pleine de demi-dieux, qui étaient allés prendre armes et armures. Quant à moi, je restais sur ma tenue de combat classique : short, T-Shirt, sans armure, à l'exception de protège-tibias, protégeant l'os le plus exposé après le crâne, que je ne couvrais pas d'un casque encombrant, étant donné qu'il était interdit de frapper trop fort la tête, les campeurs étaient seulement autoriser à assommer sans blesser. Aucune flèche ne devait donc venir me transpercer la boite crânienne, en théorie. Les Chasseresses rejoignirent bientôt les campeurs dans l'arène, ces derniers s'étant regroupés en rangées plus ou moins ordonnées. Chiron vint le dernier et s'assura que personne ne manquait, hormis les plus jeunes et l'équipe de médecins du camp, qui était plus que jamais nécessaire face à des adversaires telles que les Chasseresses. Même les enfants d'Aphrodite participaient, déterminés, comme à chaque fois, à montrer aux Chasseresses « si l'amour ne vaut rien ». Chiron prononça alors le discours classique des règles de Capture l'Étendard.

« Vous connaissez tous les règles : la rivière est la frontière, et la zone s'étend dans toute la forêt jusqu'au lac. Tous les objets magiques sont autorisés. Interdiction de tuer et de mutiler. Bonne chance à tous, et que la meilleure équipe l'emporte ! »

À ses mots, nous émîmes une clameur formidable, tout en frappant le sol de nos pieds et levant nos armes. Puis, les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers la forêt, et chacune se dirigea d'un côte de la rivière. Au son de la corne de brume, la partie de Capture l'Étendard commença.

* * *

J'étais donc là, assis sur une haute branche d'un arbre, dissimulé entre des feuilles, attendant patiemment qu'une Chasseresse ne se montre. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Je portai aussitôt mon regard sur l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit en question : cinq Chasseresses se déplaçaient dans les branches, puis descendirent aux pieds des arbres les plus proches de la rivière. Deux s'avancèrent et mirent leurs pieds dans l'eau. Erreur. Aussitôt au contact de l'eau, les deux adolescentes furent happées par un courant que j'avais généré, puis deux puissants jets d'eau vinrent les projeter contre des arbres voisins, les plongeant ainsi dans l'inconscience.

Les trois autres Chasseresses s'étaient instinctivement repliées vers les arbres en apercevant le danger que représentait le ruisseau. _Ils va falloir amener ça au corps à corps …_ Je me balançai sur ma branche, puis sautai et atterris au milieu de l'eau, devant trois tueuses de monstres surprises, qui reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et pointèrent leurs arcs sur moi, puis décochèrent leurs flèches. Lorsqu'elles firent feu, le temps sembla ralentir, l'eau augmentant mes réflexes. Je décapuchonnai donc Turbulence tout en esquivant deux flèches pour parer la troisième, qui vint se planter dans la cuisse d'une Chasseresse, qui tomba au sol. Une autre se jeta en avant, après avoir troqué son arc contre deux couteaux de chasse bien trop pointus à mon goût. Elle devait penser qu'en me concentrant sur un combat direct, je ne pourrais me servir de mon pouvoir sur l'eau … nouvelle erreur, car c'était dans l'eau que je me battais le mieux. Je parai donc son premier assaut, la déséquilibrai d'un croche-patte et la mis KO avec le plat de mon épée.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule Chasseresse, et cette dernière semblait beaucoup moins sûre d'elle que les quatre précédentes. Ne sachant pas comment m'attaquer, elle ne bougeait pas, hésitant entre son arc et ses dagues. Voyant l'ouverture offensive que j'avais devant moi, je décidai de tester quelque chose de nouveau : l'eau projeta une petite pierre hors de l'eau et, utilisant Turbulence comme une batte de base-ball, j'envoyai le caillou dans sa direction avec une trajectoire légèrement incurvée. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, et se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui lui arrivait : elle reçut la pierre au coin de la tête, la mettant hors d'état de se battre. _Et c'est un homerun pour le Yankee Jackson, qui fait remporter le match à son équipe !_

Les cinq Chasseresses étant désormais hors combat, il ne me restait plus qu'à appliquer ma stratégie favorite : quitter mon poste de combat et aller chercher le drapeau. Pourquoi abandonner ce passage clé ? Eh bien, les Chasseresses se doutaient qu'il serait difficile de passer par ici à cause de moi ; ce serait étonnant que d'autres arrivent après ces cinq-là.

Mon trajet vers l'étendard de l'équipe adverse ne devait pas être très long. Et pourtant, le destin trouva un nouveau moyen de me donner tort. Alors que je trottais au milieu des arbres, un bruit provenant du haut attira subitement mon attention et, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de lever complètement la tête, je vis une ombre s'affaisser sur moi et me clouer au sol. Une paire d'yeux bleu électrique et un sourire moqueur se trouvèrent subitement dans mon champ de vision.

"Cervelles d'Algues … toujours aussi prévisible, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Thalia" dis-je en serrant les dents. "Forcément, tu viens gâcher mon instant de gloire."

"Et avec grand plaisir" dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un quelconque moyen de m'échapper de son emprise. Elle était assise sur mon ventre et maintenait fermement mes poignets au sol à l'aide de ses deux mains, mettant mes bras dans une position qui entravait tout mouvement. Et, allez savoir comment, elle avait eu le temps de planter un arceau métallique autour de mes chevilles, me clouant définitivement au sol.

"Je vois que tu m'as eu pour cette fois …" dis-je en soupirant. "Mais ton plan ô combien parfait a une faille, Tronche de Pignon. C'est bien beau de me garder là, mais, pendant ce temps, qui va aller chercher le drapeau de mon équipe ?"

Une étincelle de malice apparu dans les yeux de Thalia, ce qui n'indiquait franchement rien de bon.

"Qui va aller chercher ton drapeau ? Mes Chasseresses, Percy. Car, contrairement à tes campeurs ridicules, nos espoirs ne reposent pas uniquement sur un seul soldat. Il suffisait donc uniquement de te retirer de l'équation : même sans moi, les Chasseresses sont beaucoup plus efficaces que les demi-dieux de la Colonie."

Avant que je ne puisse protester, la corne de brume retentit, annonçant la fin de la partie, et la victoire (encore) des Chasseresses. Thalia se redressa et, retirant l'arceau métallique du sol, m'aida a me relever. Je lui lançai un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par une moue innocente. Je levai les yeux au ciel et parti en direction du camp, suivit par une fille de Zeus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Le dîner était passé plutôt vite : j'avais littéralement englouti trois cheeseburgers en cinq minutes : Capture l'Étendard donne plus faim qu'il n'y paraît. En tous cas, une certaine fille aux yeux bleu électrique avait l'air amusé par ma gloutonnerie soudaine. Le fait est que le dîner fut expédié en une quinzaine de minutes, tout en comptant le petit discourt de Chiron à l'intention des Chasseresses et, suite à cela, l'intervention toujours aussi pertinente de M. D : « Hmm ? Ah, mouais, comme il a dit. Bienvenue. » Du grand art pour le dieu du Théâtre.

J'avais ensuite jugé inutile de me rendre aux chants de ce soir, prévoyant une nouvelle bataille générale de marshmallows entre les campeurs et les Chasseresses. D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûr d'avoir aperçu Travis et Connor Alatir, les fils jumeaux d'Hermès, roder autour du bungalow d'Artémis, où les Chasseresses s'étaient installées. Les enfants d'Apollon auraient du travail ce soir à l'infirmerie, ça se sentait.

Je marchais donc de nouveau dans la forêt, vers le lac : la rencontre imprévue avec Thalia m'avait empêché d'aller me baigner, et je tenais à mes traditions, surtout que la Lune et le ciel étoilé étaient magnifiques ce soir. Après quelques minutes passées entre les arbres, j'aboutis enfin sur une clairière magnifique : un petit lac s'étendait sous mes yeux, calme, paisible, reflétant parfaitement la voûte céleste. L'air était assez frais, et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais un sweat-shirt dans mon sac, qui contenant également une serviette. Pas pour m'essuyer, voyez-vous : mes pouvoirs sur l'eau me permettaient de me sécher intégralement comme bon me semblait. Non, elle me permettrait simplement de m'étendre sur les cailloux fins qui constituaient la petite plage de ce lac.

Après avoir étendu ladite serviette et retiré mon t-shirt et mon short, je me glissai lentement sous la surface parfaitement lisse de l'eau du lac. Je sentis instantanément le pouvoir de l'eau m'envahir, bien que l'eau douce n'eut pas la même puissance que l'eau salée. Le fait est que les ténèbres du lac ne signifiaient plus rien : ma vision était parfaitement claire, et j'étais alerte de tout ce qui se passait sous la surface. Je ne ressentais pas le froid de l'eau, mais la chaleur familière du domaine de mon divin paternel. Certains poissons nageaient par-ci par-là, mais le lac était plus calme que de jour. Je continuais de descendre et m'assis en tailleur au fond du lac. La lumière de la Lune était pourtant encore visible j'étais en paix absolue.

Il me fallut pourtant remonter à la surface, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin (et la Colonie ayant surtout une armée de harpies prêtes à vous découper en rondelles si elles vous surprenaient hors de votre bungalow après le couvre-feu, que vous soyez un fils de Poséidon ou non). J'émergeais donc hors de l'eau, et j'aperçus au loin la silhouette familière de Thalia, qui semblait porter quelque chose. Je me rhabillai rapidement afin d'éviter de l'embarrasser, après quoi elle entra dans la clairière et me salua.

« Te voilà, Percy. Je me doutais que tu serais venu ici … c'est dommage, tu as raté une sacrée mêlée. Tu aurais du voir la tête que faisaient Travis et Connor quand ils ont vu le regard noir de Phoebe ... » dit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire. Elle montra ensuite le contenu de ce qu'elle transportait : « J'ai ramené un pack de Coca ! T'en veux un peu ? » Elle me raconta ensuite l'ensemble de la soirée.

Je souris à l'écoute de son récit, secouant la tête devant les comportements inchangés de certains campeurs et même de certaines Chasseresses … ce n'était clairement pas la première fois que Phoebe poursuivait les jumeaux Alatir en proliférant des menaces au nom de son père, Arès, et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Thalia, elle, s'était contentée de regarder les bagarres en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'un fils d'Apollon commette l'erreur fatale de lui lancer un marshmallow en plein visage. Le pauvre.

Nous passâmes donc la dernière heure avant le couvre-feu à nous raconter des blagues, à nous remémorer des événements particulièrement drôle de notre passé et à boire du Coca. Nos rires remplissaient la clairière, rebondissant sur la surface du lac et entre les arbres, tandis que la Lune veillait sur nous, éclairant la scène depuis la voûte céleste. Le cadre était parfait.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle scène de « combat » de notre Percy ? Et de la longueur du chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quant à la longueur. En tout cas, j'aime vraiment écrire des chapitres aussi longs, et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. Et désolé si j'ai laissé une ou deux _photte d'haurteaughraf_ , j'ai essayé de me relire, promis.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le nouveau chapitre de la première partie de Sous les Étoiles !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	5. Dans les flammes et la tempête

**Disclaimer : je ne possède ni de près ni de loin l'univers fantastique de Percy Jackson.**

 **Heyyya ! Vous vouliez du lourd ? En voilà ! 5000 MOTS ! :dab: J'ai bien cru que ce chapitre ne finirait jamais. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, car l'écrire a été des plus amusants. Au programme : des scènes de combat badass, des catastrophes naturelles (ou presque), un peu d'émotions et la poursuite de l'intrigue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, ce chapitre fait 11 pages sur Word, il est possible que quelques unes aient échappé à ma surveillance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et, pitié, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Bon, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Dans les flammes et la tempête …**

 **PdV : Percy.**

Une brise maritime, un ciel dépourvu de nuages et une légère odeur de fraisiers ; un nouveau jour se levait sur la Colonie. Et ce jour, je le sentais, promettait d'être particulier. D'où me venait cette intuition ? Eh bien, voyez-vous, être demi-dieux ne signifie pas uniquement vivre dans le danger permanent et avoir de l'HADA. Un autre privilège, c'était de faire des rêves. Pas de simples rêves dans lesquels on n'arrive pas à courir ou autre chose, qui ne sont que l'expression de notre subconscient. Les rêves des demi-dieux sont porteurs de vérités : visions, prémonitions, … ce qui en faisait le plus souvent de vrais cauchemars.

Mais cette nuit, Hypnos ne m'avait pas piégé dans une vision horrible d'un passé lointain ou dans un aperçu sans aucun sens de l'avenir ; j'avais eu la vision d'un oiseau, volant au-dessus des campagnes, jusqu'à la Colonie des sangs-mêlés. Pourquoi tant d'excitation, me direz-vous. Ce n'était pas un simple oiseau, une grive, une hirondelle ou une mouette ; c'était une chouette aux yeux gris. Et je savais pertinemment ce que le message que le monde d'Hypnos me faisait parvenir signifiait : Annabeth rentrerait aujourd'hui.

C'était donc excité que je m'étais levé, puis fait mon footing matinal autour du camp, saluant les quelques campeurs matinaux, les nymphes des bois et les néréides de la rivière. Un bon trajet d'une dizaine de kilomètres, qui avait commencé à la porte de mon bungalow et qui s'était terminé, après deux tours de la Colonie, sur une chaise du pavillon, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Un sacrifice rituel et quelques tartines à la confiture plus tard, je me tenais dans l'arène, attendant que les jeunes campeurs aient fini de se préparer. Aujourd'hui, je devais les préparer et les entraîner au combat à l'épée, Chiron ayant jugé que j'étais le plus apte à la Colonie à enseigner cet art. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de quinze campeurs, âgés de neuf à douze ans, se tenait devant moi, assis sur les gradins de l'arène.

"Bonjour à tous. Cela fait quelques temps que vous êtes arrivés à la Colonie, et plusieurs campeurs vétérans vous ont déjà enseigné pas mal de choses, toutes essentielles à votre survie dans un monde peuplé de créatures prêtes à vous dévorer à chaque instant. Survie en milieu sauvage, établissement d'un campement, fabrication de matériel … Je suis aujourd'hui devant vous pour vous apprendre quelque chose de tout à fait différent, mais de tout aussi utile." Je repris mon souffle. "Mon nom est Percy Jackson, et je vais vous apprendre toutes les bases et astuces du combat à l'épée."

Quelques murmures au sein du groupe suivirent mes paroles, et je me raclai la gorge pour ramener le silence.

"Bon. Le programme est relativement simple. Je vais commencer par vous poser des questions, et je baserai votre entraînement sur ce que vous savez faire. Tout d'abord, qui s'est déjà servi d'une arme de corps à corps ?"

Seulement six mains se levèrent. "Et, parmi vous, qui a réussi à tuer un monstre ?" Deux mains restèrent levées alors que les quatre autres se baissèrent. Je regardai les deux demi-dieux en question : un garçon et une fille, tous deux blonds et avec les mêmes yeux bruns-roux. Probablement des faux-jumeaux, et ils semblaient être les plus âgés du groupe.

"Qui est votre parent divin ?" demandai-je.

"Arès." dit le garçon. _Logique._ "Elle c'est Émilie, et moi c'est Matt."

"Je vois … Matt, Émilie, vous pouvez vous lever et aller dans l'armurerie. Allez dans la salle 'Entraînement', prenez une armure à votre taille et choisissez une arme. Restez là-bas, vous y aiderez les autres."

Quand les deux enfants du dieu de la Guerre furent partis, je reportai mon attention sur le groupe.

"Je considère donc que vous êtes, vous tous ici, novices quant à l'art du combat rapproché. C'est sans doute de cette façon que vous combattrez la plupart des monstres qu'il vous arrivera de rencontrer, alors vous devrez apprendre à combattre tout type de monstres, dans n'importe quelle condition." Je me mis à faire des aller-retour devant les jeunes demi-dieux. "Quelles sont les armes au corps à corps les plus courantes ?"

Une main se leva. "L'épée, la lance, les dagues et la hache, Professeur."

 _Professeur !?_ "Bien. Tu peux aller te préparer dans l'armurerie." dis-je, et il partit. "Ensuite : quelle est la différence entre l'acier humain et le bronze céleste ?"

"Le bronze céleste touche les monstres et les créatures immortelles, tandis que l'acier touche les mortels ?"

Je me tournai vers le demi-dieux qui avait répondu et lui demandai la même chose qu'au précédent. Les questions continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que tous les novices se soient rendus dans l'armurerie pour s'équiper. J'avais donc devant moi quinze petits soldats, tous en armure en cuir et de bois, certains avec une épée, d'autres avec une lance, les haches et les dagues étant gardées pour un apprentissage futur. J'avais entre-temps disposé quinze mannequins dans l'arène.

"Vous avez derrière vous votre prochain meilleur ami : le mannequin de paille. Le mannequin a toujours faim, alors nourrissez-le de coups, il adore ça. Mais attention, il préfère la cuisine raffinée au fast-food : privilégiez les coups précis aux coups nombreux. Je passerai dans les rangs pour analyser votre tenue et corriger vos erreurs."

Je passai donc les deux heures suivantes à déambuler parmi les mannequins, m'arrêtant quelques fois pour conseiller les plus jeunes et corriger les plus grands. Ceux qui avaient moins de 10 ans s'entraînaient actuellement avec des armes en bois, plus légères et beaucoup moins dangereuses, tandis que les plus âgés, comme Matt et Émilie, s'entraînaient avec les armes régulières en bronze.

Au bout de deux heures, voyant que la majorité commençait à maîtriser les bases du combat, je fis enlever les mannequins, et les demi-dieux se rangèrent en rang devant moi.

"Bon, je vois que vous faites des progrès, j'ai vu des éléments très encourageants. Mais avant que nous ne nous quittions, j'aimerais vous mettre un peu plus en … situation. Il me faudrait un ou deux volontaires pour faire un duel avec moi, et votre but sera uniquement de me toucher avec votre arme." déclarais-je, les novices ayant un soudain intérêt pour le bout de leurs sandales. Même les enfants d'Arès n'osaient pas croiser mon regard. "Allez, ne soyez pas si timides …"

"Peut-être qu'il serait préférable que tu leur montres un _vrai_ duel avec quelqu'un de taille ? Et même leur montrer comment te battre à plate couture …" fit une nouvelle voix dans l'arène.

Je me retournai et j'aperçus Thalia, dans sa tenue de Chasseresse, lance à la main. Elle s'avança et se plaça à quelques mètres en face de moi.

"Eh bien … dans ce cas …" je me tournai vers les demi-dieux, qui regardaient la scène d'un œil intéressé. "Mettez-vous dans les tribunes. Je vais vous montrer comment se déroule un duel sur le champ de bataille. Et, par la même occasion … comment remettre un enfant de Zeus à sa place." dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Thalia se mit à rire, et les novices partirent s'installer dans les gradins de l'arène, tous au premier rang. Je resserrai les sangles du plastron que j'avais mis pour l'entraînement, et décapuchonnais Turbulence, laissant la lame de bronze d'un mètre se déployer. Thalia et moi nous mîmes en position, et elle chargea, commençant notre duel.

Je la rejoignis rapidement au centre de l'arène, alors que sa lance et mon épée s'entrechoquèrent. Nos regards se croisèrent, la mer et le ciel grondèrent, et les feintes, bottes, esquives, roulades et parades continuaient de s'enchaîner, sans que l'un de nous deux ne puisse porter un coup à la l'autre. Thalia tenta de me balayer avec sa lance, mais je parvins à sauter au-dessus de son arme. À la réception, elle tenta de m'atteindre avec l'arrière de sa lance, que je parvins à saisir de mes deux mains, lâchant momentanément Turbulence.

Je pensais prendre le dessus du combat et la déséquilibrant, mais je vis quelque chose qui ne m'augurait rien de bon. Thalia souriait d'un sourire machiavélique, et regarda mes mains. Je suivis son regard, et aperçus avec horreur qu'une spirale métallique descendait de sa pointe jusqu'au bas de sa lance, où mes mains se tenaient. Et pas n'importe quel métal : c'était de l'or impérial, dont la conductivité n'avait pas son égal. Le choc électrique que je reçus en fut d'autant plus grand, traversant mon corps et me propulsant en arrière.

Je repris lentement mes esprits, juste à temps pour voir Thalia courir dans ma direction, bondir et asséner un coups vertical avec sa lance. Mon instinct prit le dessus, et je déployais Turbulence pour bloquer son attaque. Après, le contact fut plus instinctif qu'autre chose. Je me relevai en sautant, bloquais toutes les attaques de Thalia, qui reculait alors que peu à peu mes parades défensives se transformaient en bottes offensives.

Une fois arrivés vers le centre de l'arène, les attaques de Thalia redoublèrent d'intensité ; si elle ne se battait pas sérieusement jusqu'ici, c'était le cas à présent. Les échanges de coups précis et de parades instinctives continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une faille apparaisse dans les mouvements de la fille de Zeus.

Instantanément, je saisis l'opportunité et, esquivant un coup de lance, je vins bloquer cette dernière avec la garde de mon épée, puis je fis levier avec tout le poids de mon corps pour la forcer à lâcher son arme. Je donnai un coup de pied dans celle-ci, et Thalia se retrouva quelques mètres face à moi, désarmée, alors que je pointais Turbulence vers elle.

"Te rends-tu, Thalia ?" demandais-je assez fort pour que les demi-dieux, qui observaient le duel avec attention depuis les tribunes, puissent m'entendre.

Elle semblait relâcher les muscles de son corps, ce qui me fit légèrement baisser mon épée, quand elle leva soudainement une main vers le ciel. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, un éclair descendit du ciel, rebondissant sur sa main et me frappant en pleine poitrine. Le choc fut plus brutal que douloureux, et je fus projeté à travers l'arène, m'encastrant dans le mur des gradins.

* * *

 **PdV : Thalia.**

Je n'étais pas prête à perdre contre Percy. Aussi puissant fut-il, mon défaut fatal, l'orgueil, me poussait à ne jamais abandonner. Alors, quand il m'a désarmé et m'a demandé de me rendre, une seule issue de secours s'offrait à moi : utiliser mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à créer un éclair aussi puissant : je venais littéralement de foudroyer Percy sur place, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un mur de l'arène.

Si j'avais ressenti de la satisfaction pour avoir atteint ma cible, elle fut presque immédiatement remplacée par un sentiment profond de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je l'ai peut-être gravement blessé …_ C'était donc en crainte du pire que je m'étais lancée en courant dans sa direction. Mais ma course fut de courte durée : alors que j'étais à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, ce qui me stoppa net. Ils étaient d'un beau vert, tel l'océan, comme à son habitude. À la différence que, cette fois-ci, ses yeux brillaient entièrement.

L'instant d'après, le sol de l'arène trembla, et je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Un puissant geyser explosa alors sous Percy, qui se leva et maîtrisa cette force de la nature, qu'il avait probablement créé. Il se tenait ainsi debout, sur un jet d'eau géant de cinq mètres. Il me regarda, et son sourire en coin signature apparut sur son visage. La seconde suivante, le geyser fut redirigé dans ma direction, et mon corps fut propulsé en arrière sous la pression. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau s'arrêta, me laissant trempée de la tête aux pieds au centre de l'arène.

 _On est quitte, maintenant …_ Et pourtant, Percy s'avançait vers moi, les yeux toujours aussi brillants et Turbulence à la main. Mais à un moment, il s'arrêta, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. L'instant d'après, il éclata de rire.

C'était un rire chaleureux, authentique. Un son que j'aurais pu écouter des heures durant. Mais il avait aussi, dans des situations comme celle-ci, le don particulier de me frustrer au plus haut point.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse autant, _Jackson_?" demandais-je.

"Je suis … extrêmement … désolé …" dit-il, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire. "Mais … si tu voyais ta tête, c'est …" et son rire repris de plus belle, si bien qu'il avait du mal à rester debout.

Intriguée, je me dirigeai vers une flaque, qui me servit de miroir. Ce que je vis dans le reflet de l'eau me fit presque sursauter. Mes cheveux mouillés étaient par paquets, et certains retombaient étrangement devant mon visage. L'eau avait également fait couler le peu de maquillage que j'avais mis, ce qui me donnait l'air d'un esprit maléfique venu se venger sur l'humanité. Mais, oui, je comprenais Percy : cette vision inattendue était comique. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, ni d'être blessé, ce qui était une compensation largement suffisante.

Alors que le fils de Poséidon reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions, un campeur arriva en courant à toute allure.

"Percy ! Percy !"

Percy se redressa et repris son sérieux quand le demi-dieu arriva à son niveau, haletant et en sueur.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Will ?" demanda un Percy quelque peu intrigué.

Je redoutais la réponse que lui donnerait Will Solace, le fils d'Appolon.

"C'est … c'est Annabeth …"

* * *

 **PdV : Percy.**

Lorsque les mots furent sortis de la bouche de Michael, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Annabeth.

Elle rentrait.

Enfin.

Ni une, ni deux, je sortis de l'arène en sprintant, et continuai ma course jusqu'aux pieds du Pin de Thalia. Je ne remarquais ni le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu, ni les campeurs qui couraient dans tous les sens, certains partant d'abriter, les autres enfilant leurs armures et dégainant leurs épées.

Une fois arrivé au sommet de la colline, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Au loin, un pégase volait dans la direction de la Colonie. Un pégase gris, qui transportait quelqu'un dont je ne distinguais que la chevelure dorée. _Annabeth._

Puis j'entendis Clarisse, fille d'Arès et chef de file de notre armée, crier des ordres à une troupe d'une trentaine de soldats qui se formait aux pieds de la colline.

"Formez les rangs ! Première ligne, sortez vos lances et boucliers ! En phalange !"

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fab-_ C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose que je n'avais pas aperçu au premier coup d'œil. Le pégase d'Annabeth n'était pas la seule créature à s'approcher du camp ; derrière lui se tenait une large forme, sombre, avec des ailes immenses. Heureusement, le pégase d'Annabeth, Ouragan, était un rapide : il traversa la frontière et la déposa directement à l'infirmerie. Soulagé, je me retournai et je pus identifier leur poursuivant, qui venait de se poser dans les champs qui s'étendaient devant la colline du Pin.

Dire que j'étais bouche bée devant une telle créature était un euphémisme. La bête rugit dans toute sa beauté, et la vue était à couper le souffle. Son armure était de fer ; ses dents étaient des épées ; ses griffes, des lances ; ses ailes, un ouragan. Son long cou s'étendit, rougeoyant peu à peu, et des flammes gigantesques sortirent de sa gueule, donnant une couleur rouge aux cieux sur mille lieux, et les arbres flambaient, telles des torches de lumière. _(A/N : si vous n'avez toujours pas la référence, je ne peux plus rien pour vous.)_

Un dragon nous attaquait.

Un dragon, tel que je n'en avais jamais vu. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que les drakons étaient plus grands et effrayants que les dragons ? Eh bien, je devais dès à présent revoir mon jugement. Ce dragon-là … il était au moins aussi grand que le drakon que nous avions combattu à New-York, lors de la Deuxième Titanomachie. À la différence que le lézard ailé qui se tenait aux portes de la Colonie avait des ailes et crachait du feu. Et, aussi dangereux soit-il, il était des plus majestueux.

Le bruit de soldats en mouvement me sorti de ma fascination. Je portai mon regard aux pieds de la colline, où la troupe de Clarisse s'avançait en rangs vers le dragon. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bien que ma confiance en les capacités guerrières de Clarisse soit absolue, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser prendre trente demi-dieux et aller affronter la bête ; pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun entraînement ne nous avait préparés à ça. Certes, Clarisse avait déjà, il y a quelques années, affronté et vaincu presque seule le drakon à New-York. Mais le dragon qui nous attaquait aujourd'hui était une toute autre chose, et il ne fallait surtout pas que Clarisse soit aveuglée par l'orgueil de sa victoire contre le drakon.

Un autre groupe entra dans mon champ de vision, et son arrivée sur le champ de bataille me remplit à la fois d'espoir et de crainte : les Chasseresses d'Artémis, menées par Thalia (qui avait apparemment eu le temps de se sécher), avaient rejoint les troupes de Clarisse. Cette vision me donna de l'espoir, car je connaissais les capacités de combats des Chasseresses, et le pouvoir de Thalia n'était surtout pas à sous-estimer. Mais j'avais peur ; peur de voir des guerrières que j'admirais tant se faire décimer ; peur de devoir expliquer à Artémis pourquoi ses Chasseresses ne seraient pas là quand elle reviendrait, alors que je me tenais tout ce temps en haut d'une colline …

Cette pensée me renversa. _Qu'est-ce que je fais planté là !? Va les aider, Percy ! Par tous les démons du Tartare, bouge !_ Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai en bas de la colline, courant vers les troupes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour du dragon ; et ce dernier n'aimait pas du tout cela. Aussi, avant que je ne puisse rejoindre le bataillon, il attaqua.

Il commença par relâcher un tourbillon de flammes tout autour de lui, contraignant ses assaillants à se mettre à couvert. Une fois le déluge terminés, des volées de flèches partirent de toutes les directions, mais vinrent ricocher sur ses écailles. Je vis les demi-dieux charger dans toutes les directions, armés de lances et visiblement prêts à en découdre, tandis que les Chasseresses cherchaient une ouverture pour y loger une flèche.

Je continuais de courir, et le dragon continuait de déjouer tous les assauts que les campeurs et les Chasseresses tentaient. Aucune arme ne parvenait à transpercer la bête. J'arrivai enfin au niveau du talus où c'étaient retranchées les Chasseresses, et Thalia vint à ma rencontre.

"Percy ! Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai jamais vu pareil monstre." lui dis-je en secouant la tête. "Les mythes parlent des dragons, mais jamais ils ne parlaient de quelque chose d'aussi grand et d'aussi … beau."

Elle me regarda d'un air inquiet. "Penses-tu que ce soit un nouveau monstre, dans ce cas ?"

"Je ne vois pas comment … il n'y a pas beaucoup d'entités capables d'engendrer de telles créatures. Typhon est de nouveau endormi, tout comme Gaïa, et Echidna est dans une cellule du Tartare. Il ne resterait plus que …"

Nous regards se croisèrent. "Tartarus" dit-elle en même temps que moi.

"Tartarus a eu très peu d'enfants, mais tous se sont avérés être extrêmement redoutables, comme Typhon. Si ce dragon est bel et bien son fils … il nous sera quasiment impossible d'en venir à bout." dis-je alors que je me retournais vers les soldats de Clarisse. "En tous cas, pas avec le peu de force dont on dispose."

"Tu as tort, Percy." dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. "Nous t'avons toi, et les dieux savent de quoi tu es capable. _(N/A : les dieux ne savent justement pas de quoi il est capable. Cette expression est à comprendre comme "Dieu sait de quoi tu es capable".)_ Avec toi et … bon, deux ou trois éclairs, on y arrivera."

La confiance que Thalia plaçait en moi me faisait chaud au cœur. Et je voyais la même confiance chaque jour, durant chaque quête, dans les yeux des autres demi-dieux. Ils me voyaient comme leur leader, celui qui avait affronté Arès quand il n'avait que douze ans et qui avait vaincu Cronos, puis Gaïa, après avoir traversé le Tartare et en être ressorti vivant. Que je le veuille ou non. Et il était temps de leur montrer que leur confiance n'était pas vaine.

Un arbre enflammé vola juste au-dessus de nos tête, me tirant hors de mes pensées. Alors, j'aperçus un détail qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Une petite région du buste du dragon semblait moins solide, et émettait une lueur rougeâtre en permanence. En son sein, quelque chose bougeait régulièrement. _Son cœur._

"Thalia !" appelai-je. "Regarde ! Il y a une zone plus exposée sur son buste. C'est là qu'il faut concentrer nos attaques. Il faut prévenir Clarisse !"

"Je suis désolée Percy, mais je dois absolument rester auprès de mes Chasseresses ; une armée sans chef n'est plus une armée."

"Dans ce cas, j'irai. J'irai la prévenir, et je reviendrai ici pour qu'on l'attaque à nous deux."

Alors que je partais, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et ne me retournai pour croiser un regard bleu électrique autoritaire.

"Prends soin de toi, Percy. Tâche de revenir en un seul morceau."

Je lui donnai mon sourire en coin, qui avait le don de l'énerver. "T'inquiète pas, Tronche de Pignon. Tu me connais."

Et je m'élançai vers les troupes de Clarisse.

Heureusement, lesdites troupes ne se trouvaient pas très loin du retranchement des Chasseresses. Malheureusement, un dragon cracheur de feu se trouvait entre les deux. Il me fallut donc courir en slalomant pour éviter de me faire empaler par un arbre ou tout simplement de me faire incinérer sur place. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des soldats grecs quand mon sixième sens me cria danger. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur, et je me retournai pour voir une boule de feu exploser là où Thalia se tenait la seconde d'avant. Elle fut projetée sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui craqua presque sous la violence du choc. Je vis Thalia bouger légèrement, puis elle sembla perdre connaissance. Du sang coulait sur son front, et on en voyait traverser sa tunique.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan.

 _Au Tartare le plan._ Je me tournai vers le dragon. _Maintenant, c'est entre toi, et moi._ Je me mis à courir plus vite que jamais, toute la rage de l'océan et de la terre affluant dans mes veines. Quelque chose en moi s'était éveillé, mais je ne perdis pas de temps à essayer de comprendre quoi ni pourquoi, profitant de ce sursaut d'énergie pour aller attaquer directement la bête.

« Percy ! » m'appela une voix féminine que je reconnus comme celle de Phoebe.

Sans lui répondre, je fis appel à mes pouvoirs et une onde de choc traversa la plaine, alors que des geysers sortirent tout droit du sol. Peu à peu, ils se transformèrent en dômes, qui gelèrent tout autour des Chasseresses et des troupes de Clarisse, les protégeant des offensives du dragon. Celui-ci ne fut pas ravi de voir qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre aux guerriers, et se mit à regarder alentour en quête d'un adversaire. Quand son regard de braise se posa sur moi, il rugit et cracha une quantité astronomique de flammes dans ma direction, tel un lance-flammes XXL. Une fois de plus, j'invoquai mon pouvoir, et je plantai violemment Turbulence dans le sol. Un mur de pierre se souleva devant moi, et le feu du dragon vint s'échouer sur ma nouvelle protection. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis que le déluge de flammes s'était arrêté, et je laissai s'effriter le mur rocheux. Quand la fumée se leva, le dragon aperçut pour son plus grand mécontentement que je n'étais pas rôti, mais bel et bien en vie. Ce qui se produisit juste après aurait fait flancher n'importe qui d'autre, mais ma détermination était bien trop forte en cet instant le dragon se mit à parler.

« Qui es- _tu_ , toi qui _oses_ me résister ? » dit-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

 _Le salaud sait parler ?_

« Je suis Persée Achille Jackson, vainqueur de Cronos et de Gaïa, Sauveur de l'Olympe, fils de Poséidon, Seigneur et dieu des Océans et des Tremblements de Terre, et de Sally Jackson … et je suis ton futur fossoyeur. » dis-je d'une voix forte et profonde, alors que je pouvoir irradiait autour de moi.

Le dragon ne semblait pas être prêt à ce que je lui réponde, et encore moins à ce que je le provoque. Il rugit donc de plus belle, et s'élança dans ma direction. Je fis de même, Turbulence à la main, et le ciel comme la terre gronda à chacun de mes pas, alors qu'une tempête se formait au-dessus de nous.

La bête commença par se jeter en avant dans une tentative de m'avaler d'un coup. Souhaitant vivre le plus longtemps possible, j'effectuai une glissade, passant juste en-dessous de sa gueule, et le dragon passa au-dessus de moi. Il se retourna et lâcha une salve de flammes, que j'esquivai en me jetant derrière un rocher. Je fermai les yeux, et je sentis mon pouvoir s'étendre à une masse aquatique colossale, à quelques dizaines de mètres sous le sol. Je me concentrai sur cette quantité d'eau, et une multitude de geysers explosèrent sous le dragon, qui fut forcé d'interrompre sa tentative d'incinération.

Je profitai de cet arrêt pour grimper sur le rocher et bondir vers le dragon, alors que j'utilisais un ruisseau que j'avais soulevé pour foncer dans sa direction, courant littéralement sur l'eau. La bête m'aperçut et déploya ses ailes, reculant rapidement et projetant des pierres et des branches dans ma direction sous la force du vent. Je fus forcé de retourner au sol, mais je continuai de charger le monstre. Ce dernier agit plus vite que je ne l'en aurais cru capable, et il vint me frapper de plein fouet avec sa queue écailleuse.

Je sentis ce coup passer, et je me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui en train de voler à travers le champ de bataille, tout droit vers un dôme de glace, qui se fissura sous le choc. À ce stade, je n'étais pas sûr de finir le combat avec toutes mes vertèbres. Le choc fut presque aussi douloureux que le coup, mais le contact avec l'eau solidifiée me donna tout juste assez d'énergie pour me relever. Après quelques instants, je me jugeai entièrement revigoré et je repartis à l'assaut.

Le dragon, visiblement frustré de voir que je n'abandonnais pas aussi facilement, se rua une nouvelle fois dans ma direction, prêt, tout comme moi, à en finir. Je fis appel aux dernières réserves de mon pouvoir, et l'eau suivit ma course, me portant vers l'ultime de choc de ce combat. Il se mit à pleuvoir sur le champ de bataille, ce qui créa un nuage de vapeur autour du dragon, et ce qui me donna encore plus de force. Une fois arrivé à une distance que je jugeais suffisante, je bondis vers le dragon, qui fit de même. L'eau me porta tout droit vers sa gueule ouverte, mais un nouveau geyser me fit esquiver celle-ci, me redirigeant tout droit vers la zone rougeâtre de son buste.

Je bondis en avant, et je vins planter Turbulence dans la région de son cœur, jusqu'à la garde. L'instant d'après, je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre l'explosion du dragon, mais seulement de voir la lumière vive des flammes, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par le noir absolu.

* * *

 **PdV : 3e personne.**

Les campeurs, les guerriers de Clarisse et les Chasseresses avaient observé l'intégralité du combat, que ce soit depuis la colline du Pin ou bien à travers la glace des dômes que Percy avait créés. Il y avait eu un sursaut de pouvoir dans l'air, et le sol s'était mis à trembler alors qu'un orage éclatait au-dessus des deux combattants. La chaleur corporelle du dragon avait ainsi formé un immense nuage de vapeur au contact de la pluie, et nul ne pouvait plus distinguer le combat, tandis que Percy semblait courir vers un ultime assaut.

L'instant d'après, une explosion formidable se produisit, et un grand bruit se fit entendre. Puis, plus rien.

Peu à peu, alors que le silence régnait sur la plaine, la tempête se dissipait, l'eau retournait dans le sol, et les dômes de glaces s'effritaient, libérant leurs hôtes. Lorsque le nuage de vapeur se leva, tous purent observer que le dragon n'était plus là, remplacé par un immense cratère, où se maintenait un léger nuage de cendres. Une clameur de victoire retenti à travers la plaine, alors que tous les héros fêtaient la défaite du dragon face au Sauveur de l'Olympe.

Puis, les minutes passèrent, et Percy n'était toujours pas revenu du cratère. Quelques demi-dieux partirent à sa recherche, rapidement rejoints par Thalia, qui passa outre les ordres de la Chasseresse qui l'avait soignée, ignorant ses récentes blessures et courant vers le cratère fumant.

Ils se mirent donc à explorer celui-ci, d'abord cherchant Percy autour de la carcasse du dragon, puis criant son nom il n'y avait aucune trace du fils de Poséidon.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, le nuage de cendres commença à son tour à se lever, et quelques rayons du soleil descendirent sur les os de la bête. Thalia aperçut alors un éclat métallique. En s'approchant, elle distingua la forme d'une épée, et elle se mit à creuser et à soulever les débris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retenti aux quatre coins du monde. C'était un cri de douleur, de désespoir, et qui fut entendu des plus sombres cachots du Tartare jusqu'au plus hautes constellations dans le ciel.

Les campeurs, alertés, accoururent dans la direction du cri, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de Thalia.

La Lieutenante d'Artémis était à genoux elle semblait pleurer, serrant quelque chose, s'y accrochant comme à la sainte vie.

Dans ses bras, gisait le corps calciné de Persée Achille Jackson.


	6. Les couleurs de la mer

**Disclaimer** **: je n'ai toujours pas la fortune nécessaire pour acheter les droits à Rick Riordan, qui possède l'univers de Percy Jackson. Béni soit-il.**

 **Heyyya ! Une fois de plus, un retard … j'avoue avoir été un peu à cours d'inspiration lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à me demander si j'incluais telle ou telle partie dans le chapitre.**

 **Au moins, vous avez eu le temps de digérer la chute du chapitre V … oui, ce chapitre n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Tout ce qui y est décrit s'est produit, pas de retour en arrière, sorry. Ce chapitre VI est donc la suite logique des événements précédents. Et un peu d'installation de la trame principale vers la fin. Un peu plus court que le chapitre précédent, on est passé de 5K à 4.5K. J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira. Spoiler : contient des références cinématographiques, encore. À vous de les trouvez.**

 **Assez parlé, place au chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Les couleurs de la mer.**

 **PdV : 3e personne.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour qui resterait probablement à jamais gravé dans les mémoires du monde mythologique. Nulle créature, nymphe, esprit, dieu ou demi-dieu ne pourrait ôter le traumatisme de son souvenir.

Aujourd'hui avaient lieu les obsèques de Percy Jackson.

Hier, après avoir découvert son corps meurtri et brûlé au-delà de toute réparation, le moral de l'intégralité de la Colonie, et même des Chasseresses, était tombé au plus bas. Leur leader, leur chef, le Sauveur de l'Olympe, leur ami ; Percy était mort. Après des années de lutte contre les ennemis des dieux, et des milliers de combats tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, le destin avait rattrapé Percy Jackson.

La première tâche fut de ramener son corps à la Grande Maison. Les Chasseresses avaient apporté une couverture et l'avaient enroulée autour de lui, et Clarisse s'était chargé de le porter jusqu'à la Colonie, Thalia ne pouvant presque plus se lever, sous le choc. Ainsi, les campeurs qui avaient observé la bataille depuis la colline du Pin virent approcher une troupe de demi-dieux et de Chasseresses, et Clarisse en son centre, qui tenait dans ses bras leur héros mort.

Les visages s'étaient décomposé au fur et à mesure que les demi-dieux se rendaient compte de la situation. Tous avaient eu le visage fermé, certains avaient même pleuré, aussi bien parmi les filles que parmi les garçons, qui voyaient Percy comme un modèle de guerrier, de héros, d'ami. Une rangée s'était formée pour laisser passer le cortège.

À mi-chemin entre la colline et la Grande Maison, un homme s'était matérialisé devant le groupe, dans un léger éclat de lumière dorée. Il était en tenue de pêcheur, et une barbe couvrait la partie basse de son visage. Il tenait un trident à la main.

Il s'était avancé, lentement, pas à pas, et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, sa tenue s'était transformée en longue cape, et les couleurs de son accoutrement avaient progressivement viré au noir. Ses doigts avaient alors lâché le trident, qui s'était volatilisé dans une brume marine.

Quand il était arrivé au niveau de Clarisse, Poséidon avait pris son fils dans ses bras. Il avait semblé chuchoter des mots à son oreille, dans une langue très ancienne, et des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage. Ces dernières, en tombant sur Percy, avaient guéri son corps de ses brûlures, redonnant au demi-dieux défunt le visage qui autrefois arborait un sourire en coin et un regard indescriptible.

Poséidon avait ainsi transporté son fils jusqu'au porche de la Grande Maison, où Chiron les attendait. Le regard du centaure n'avait pourtant pas trahi la profonde déchirure qu'il avait ressenti : une fois de plus, un de ses valeureux héros était tombé au combat. Il avait donc laissé au dieu des Océans le soin d'apporter Percy sur un lit de la Grande Maison, où il fut habillé par Aphrodite. Elle-même arborait une expression impassible, mais ses yeux rouges avaient trahi les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Elle tenait presque autant à Percy qu'à l'un de ses propres enfants.

La tâche la plus ardue fut sans doute de prévenir les deux femmes que Percy avait laissé derrière lui. Poséidon avait tenu à avertir personnellement Sally, mais aucun demi-dieu, aucune Chasseresse, pas même Chiron n'avait osé aller prévenir Annabeth du décès de son petit ami. Personne ne voulait avoir à affronter la tempête de sentiments de la fille d'Athéna.

Ce fut finalement Thalia qui s'était désignée pour avertir Annabeth ; peut-être parce qu'elle, plus que quiconque, comprenait ce que la mort de Percy représentait pour elle. Peut-être parce que ce qu'Annabeth allait ressentir était la même chose que Thalia avait ressenti en tenant dans ses bras le corps brûlé de Percy. Tout de même, pour ne pas la brusquer, Thalia l'avait emmenée au chevet du fils de Poséidon, ne voulant pas lui annoncer, ni même admettre, que le Percy n'était plus de ce monde.

La première réaction de la fille d'Athéna devant les yeux à jamais fermés de son amour fut le déni. Elle avait tout bonnement refusé de croire que ce qui s'était produit était vrai. Puis, elle avait pleuré, de longues heures, dans l'épaule de Thalia, qui tentait vainement de la réconforter. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour faire de même, quelqu'un pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que bientôt elle aurait de nouveau l'occasion de se battre au côté du fils de Poséidon.

Mais c'était fini. Percy était parti. Plus rien ne pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire.

Annabeth avait donc passé la nuit auprès de Percy, plongeant finalement dans un sommeil où nul rêve ou cauchemar n'avait osé venir la déranger.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva une fois de plus sur la Colonie. Mais aucun sourire ne vint accueillir l'astre du jour, alors que lui-même semblait affecté par l'humeur désastreuse qui régnait sur le camp. Tous avaient encore la tête baissée, le visage fermé. Durant le petit déjeuner, les seuls mots échangés furent quelques chuchotements, et tous les campeurs offrirent une part de leur repas au dieu de la Mer.

Après leur collation, les demi-dieux se rendirent dans l'arène, ou Chiron leur expliqua calmement le déroulement de la cérémonie. Cela fait, il congédia la majorité des campeurs, gardant les quelques-uns qui auraient un rôle particulier, comme ceux à qui il avait demandé de préparer un discours.

Thalia faisait partie de ceux-là. En tant que cousine et amie très proche de Percy, et aussi en tant que Lieutenante des Chasseresses, Chiron lui avait demandé la veille de préparer un discours qui à la fois rendrait honneur à la mémoire de Percy, mais qui devrait également redonner un élan de courage à la Colonie, mais aussi à l'ensemble du monde mythologique, dont le moral était coupé court par la disparition du Sauveur de l'Olympe.

À mesure que l'heure de la cérémonie approchait, les dieux arrivèrent par petits groupes à la Colonie. Le premier arrivé fut bien évidemment Poséidon qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, n'arriva pas avec Sally, mais avec la famille royale d'Atlantis, à savoir Amphitrite et Triton, qui avaient appris à apprécier Percy au cours des années.

Sally, elle, était à la Colonie depuis l'aube, amenée par Hestia elle-même ; cette dernière avait entretenu le feu sacrificiel durant toute la matinée. Sally avait passé de longues heures auprès de son fils, pleurant encore plus que lorsque Poséidon était venu lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. La vision du corps inerte de sa progéniture lui avait ainsi fait réaliser que Percy était bel et bien mort. Et telle la Piété, elle pleura.

Après Poséidon vinrent les figures guerrières de l'Olympe, Arès et Athéna. La déesse de la sagesse s'était fait un sang d'encre pour la santé mentale de sa fille, et se rendit donc immédiatement auprès d'elle. Puis arrivèrent Héphaïstos et Aphrodite, bras-dessus bras-dessous, suivis par Hermès. Quelques minutes plus tard, un char d'obsidienne sorti des ombres de la forêt, et Hadès en descendit, aidant sa femme, Perséphone, et sa belle-mère, Déméter, à faire de même.

Les jumeaux du Soleil et de la Lune arrivèrent peu de temps après, à bord du char d'Apollon, qui avait pris la forme d'une Lamborghini Huracán. Dans un de ses rares élans de galanterie, Apollon ouvrit même la portière du côté passager, tendant une main à Artémis, qui l'accepta avec étonnement. Les derniers Olympiens furent donc Zeus et Héra, qui entrèrent dans la Colonie au moyen d'un grand éclair. Zeus ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire une entrée spectaculaire … surtout pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Lorsque 10 heures sonnèrent, tous étaient en place. Un cor puissant fut sonné par un cyclope, et le cortège funéraire sortit de la Grande Maison. Il était composé d'un chariot d'or impérial et de bronze céleste, et on pouvait y distinguer des gravures racontant quelques exploits réalisé par le fils de Poséidon. On y voyait également les emblèmes de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et du Camp Jupiter ; Percy avait été un héros pour les deux côtés du panthéon gréco-romain. Le chariot transportait donc un matelas fait de coussins et de coraux, où gisait le corps de Percy, qui tenait Turbulence dans ses mains, contre sa poitrine. Le tout était tiré par son fidèle pégase, Blackjack.

Le cortège traversa donc la Colonie, passant entre deux rangées qui s'étaient formées, rassemblant toutes sortes de personnages mythologiques : demi-dieux grecs et romains, nymphes, centaures, dryades, satyres, faunes, cyclopes, hécatonchires … malgré la foule, seul régnait le bruit des sabots du pégase. À intervalles réguliers, on pouvait voir un drapeau aux couleurs de la mer, arborant le Trident de Poséidon, et entouré d'une Couronne de Lauriers ; les demi-dieux s'étaient accordés pour en faire le symbole personnel du Sauveur de l'Olympe.

Le chariot finit donc par arriver aux portes de l'arène, où Chiron attendait. Lorsque Blackjack s'arrêta, Chiron ouvrit les portes, et toute la foule entra dans l'arène et s'installa dans les gradins. Le chariot entra ainsi le dernier dans l'enceinte ; c'était Nico qui avait eu cette idée, souhaitant rendre hommage à la loyauté indéfectible de Percy, qui toute sa vie avait fait passer les autres avant lui.

L'arène était divisée en deux parties. Au niveau de la porte, dans les gradins d'en face et sur le côté gauche, on retrouvait l'ensemble du monde mythologique qui avait été convié à la cérémonie. Enfin, sur le côté droit, on retrouvait la tribune principale, et l'on pouvait y voir tous les dieux, ainsi que les proches de Percy : sa famille (Sally Jackson et son mari Paul), les autres membres des Sept (Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Léo, Franck et Hazel), ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés durant les guerres (Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Will, Clarisse, Dakota et d'autres vétérans des deux camps, grecs et romains) et tous les autres personnages notables que Percy avait rencontré (Calypso, Briarée, Japet, Damasen, entre autres).

Le feu sacrificiel d'Hestia crépitait aux pieds de la tribune principale, et Blackjack s'arrêta devant. Artémis et Apollon se chargèrent de poser le lit de Percy sur un piédestal, après quoi ils retournèrent auprès des autres dieux. Chiron s'avança sur l'estrade de la tribune et pris la parole, sa voix résonnant dans l'arène silencieuse.

"Dieux ! Demi-dieux ! Créatures mythologiques ! Mortels ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à l'un des nôtres. Aujourd'hui, nous rendons à la mer ce qu'elle nous a offert. Aujourd'hui, nous honorons les funérailles de notre défunt héros, Persée Achille Jackson." Lorsqu'il finit, l'assemblé applaudit puis se tut à nouveau. "Nombre d'entre vous auraient aimé lui rendre un dernier hommage, c'est pourquoi plusieurs de ses proches vont prendre la parole tour à tour, à fin de célébrer notre héros aujourd'hui disparu."

Nouveaux applaudissements, et Chiron céda sa place à Apollon, qui avait composé un poème en l'honneur de Percy.

 _L'Olympe tremble dans les cieux_

 _Le mal est aux portes des dieux_

 _Mais le fils de la mer veillait_

 _Et il défendit ce qu'il chérissait._

 _Un jour funeste vint son heure_

 _Ce jour vit la fin du Sauveur_

 _Auquel nous disons tous merci,_

 _Persée Achille Jackson, notre Percy._

L'assemblée applaudit de nouveau, et ce fut au tour d'Apollon de quitter l'estrade. Il y fut remplacé par Reyna Ramirez, Prétrice de la Nouvelle Rome. Après avoir été présentée par Chiron, elle attendit que l'arène soit silencieuse avant de prendre la parole.

"Au nom du Sénat et du Peuple Romain, je prononce aujourd'hui ce discours à la gloire du fils de Neptune, Percy Jackson." dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire, digne des plus grands locuteurs et chefs romains, mais l'oreille fine pouvait percevoir l'émotion personnelle qu'elle transportait. "Percy formait, et forme toujours, avec Jason, le lien indéfectible entre nos deux camps, grecs et romains. Il est arrivé dans nos vies sans prévenir, amnésique, seul et perdu. Bien que grec, il s'est battu à nos côtés. Il a défendu la terre de Rome comme sa propre maison, et il a su gagner la confiance du _Populus_ , qui l'a placé au poste de Préteur. Poste qu'il a parfaitement exécuté. Il était pourtant plus qu'un Préteur, il était plus qu'un simple collègue, il … il était un ami. L'ami de Rome. Je suis fier de m'être battue et d'avoir dirigé à ses côtés. Et Rome toute entière est fière d'avoir eu un légionnaire, un Préteur, un _dux_ aussi brave et désintéressé que Percy. _Ave Perseus, Neptuni fili, Romae Praetor, requiescant in pace._ "

Toute l'arène applaudit, et l'ensemble des romains présents se levèrent, acclamant leur Prétrice et leur défunt Préteur en répétant " _Ave ! Ave !_ ". Les clameurs cessèrent quand Reyna quitta l'estrade, alors qu'une troisième et dernière personne s'avança, annoncée par Chiron.

"Thalia Grace, fille de Zeus !"

Le silence tomba sur l'arène. Tous savaient que Thalia et Percy étaient très proches : ils avaient combattu ensemble dans les deux guerres, et ils avaient le même tempérament impulsif et imprévisible ; le ciel et la mer.

"Je m'adresse à vous, au nom du monde mythologique grec, au nom de tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de connaître Percy, au nom de tous ceux qui admiraient comme moi notre héros et Sauveur." Comme Reyna, la voix de Thalia était puissante et autoritaire, mais l'émotion, bien que tout autant imperceptible, était plus lourde et plus profonde. "Percy était un allié et un ami hors pair. Je l'ai su le jour où je suis sortie de mon Pin : alors que tous me craignaient pour mon statut d'enfant des Trois Grands, lui ne voyait qu'une adolescente seule, perdue et victime des événements. Il ne m'a jamais vue comme une potentielle menace, et a toujours eu foi en moi alors que je ne me faisais plus confiance. Il n'a pas été jaloux lorsque j'ai pris le rôle de réaliser la Grande Prophétie, car il savait quelles responsabilités cette situation impliquait. De même que lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir une Chasseresse, il a compris ma décision et a su exercer la lourde tâche qui lui était imposée.

Ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Percy l'a fait pour tout son entourage, tout au long de sa vie. Il a toujours accueilli son prochain, il n'a jamais jugé au premier regard, il s'est toujours intéressé aux personnes qu'il rencontrait pour essayer de les comprendre. Ainsi, il a toujours pardonné à ses adversaires. Il a su accueillir Chris, voyant qu'il était perdu, trompé par la fourberie de Cronos. Il n'avait pas l'orgueil de vaincre le Titan du Temps, et a fait confiance à Luke, malgré sa trahison, pour se débarrasser du père des dieux. De même qu'il a avancé sans arrêt le rôle de ses alliés lors de ses quêtes et ses batailles.

S'il avait été là aujourd'hui, il aurait dit "Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous tous." Mais aujourd'hui Percy, c'est à nous de te dire ce qu'il en est. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivé sans toi."

Toute l'assemblé applaudi, et on vit certains essuyer des larmes. Mais Thalia n'en avait pas fini. Percy ne baissait jamais les bras, et elle se devait d'en faire autant. Alors pourquoi son visage, parmi tant d'autres, était-il rayé de larmes ? Elle ne les essuya pas, ne voulant pas se révéler dans cet instant de faiblesse. Il fallait être fort. Comme Percy. Sans quoi elle ne serait jamais digne de lui.

"Nous sommes donc aujourd'hui, ici, pour honorer la mémoire de ce grand héros. Mais comment prétendre l'honorer si nous nous morfondons, si nous nous replions sur nous-mêmes, si nous nous terrons dans nos murs ? Je vais vous le dire, haut et fort : baisser les bras, c'est salir la mémoire de Percy. Percy n'abandonnait jamais. Seul contre tous, il continuait le combat. Il a fallut qu'un dieu primordial, un des plus puissants, déchaîne toute sa fureur pour que Percy laisse tomber son épée au sol !"

À ce stade, aucune larme ne coulait. Tous dans l'arène écoutaient, buvaient les paroles de la fille de Zeus, alors que la volonté de se battre montait peu à peu en chacun.

"Oui ! Il est mort. Percy n'est plus là. Mais faut-il mourir avec lui ? Ou faut-il vivre, fiers de l'avoir connu et de porter sa mémoire ? Faut-il laisser le mal se répandre alors que nous pleurons un allié, un ami, un fils ?"

Un "Non" parcouru l'assemblée, alors que Thalia senti la détermination monter au sein de l'arène. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la sienne.

"Le danger est là, dehors ! Hier, ce fut Cronos. Aujourd'hui, Gaïa menaçait de nous anéantir. Et peut-être que demain, une menace encore plus grande aura profité de notre passivité pour rassembler ses forces et nous frapper de plein fouet. Dites-moi, tous autant que vous êtes ! Dieux ! Demi-dieux ! Monstres ! Esprits ! Mortels ! Percy aurait-il accepté de se battre aux côtés de lâches, qui laissent leurs ennemis prendre le dessus ?"

"Non !" lui répondit la foule, qui se levait peu à peu, frappant des pieds sur le sol.

"Ne sommes-nous pas des héros grecs ?"

"Si !"

"Alors honorons la mémoire de Percy, et de tous ceux avant lui, Achille, Thésée, Persée, Ulysse, tous les autres ! Ceux-là-mêmes qui ont assuré la grandeur de la Grèce, d'Athènes et de Sparte !"

Tous étaient debout, aussi bien grecs que romains, applaudissant et acclamant.

"HÉROS ! QUEL EST VOTRE MÉTIER ?"

" _AHOU ! AHOU ! AHOU !_ "

Ainsi explosa la clameur des héros de la mythologie, clameur annonciatrice de la détermination sans faille des guerriers d'antan, et qui se retrouvait désormais chez les héros d'aujourd'hui. Non, ils n'arrêteraient pas le combat. Pas un seul jour, pas une seule heure, pas une seule minute. Car Percy ne s'était pas arrêté.

Après la cérémonie de l'arène, tous sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la mer, alors qu'un nouveau couloir se formait autour de l'itinéraire du cortège funéraire. Encore une fois, Blackjack, une fois le char attelé, fut le dernier à sortir. Le pégase noir quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers la plage de la Colonie, passant de nouveau entre les deux rangées de demi-dieux, d'esprits, de monstres et de drapeau bleus-verts. Sur l'intégralité du parcours, le char était suivi par Hestia, qui tenait dans ses mains une torche ; le flambeau sacrificiel, qui portait la flamme du foyer de l'Olympe, qui brûlait dans l'arène depuis ce matin.

Sur la plage attendaient les mêmes personnes qui avaient occupé la tribune principale. Le char passa au milieu d'elles, et Blackjack s'avança quelques mètres dans l'eau avant de s'arrêter. D'un claquement de doigts de Poséidon, les sangles du char se détachèrent et le pégase pu retourner sur le sable, alors que deux formes découpaient la surface de l'eau à l'horizon. Rapidement, les deux formes arrivèrent au niveau de la plage : deux hippocampes vinrent s'atteler au char, prenant la place du pégase noir. L'un avait une couleur dorée, représentative des hippocampes du Char de Poséidon. L'autre était différent, et arborait des écailles multicolores : c'était Arc-En-Ciel, un hippocampe qui avait aidé Percy durant la quête de la Toison d'Or.

Une fois les hippocampes attelés, Hestia tendit solennellement la torche à son frère Poséidon, qui la saisit et la porta, Sally à ses côtés, jusqu'au char. Arrivés devant le corps de leur fils, les parents de Percy levèrent la torche au ciel, puis la baissèrent lentement sur son corps, allumant le brasier funéraire du Sauveur de l'Olympe.

Le feu allumé, tous deux restèrent, observant les flammes se saisir une nouvelle fois de leur enfant. Sally pleurait, comme d'autres sur la plage, et Poséidon la serra contre son épaule, murmurant quelques mots en tentant de la rassurer. Après quelques instants, le dieu des Océans fit signe aux hippocampes de se lancer, et le cortège funéraire parti vers l'horizon, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'immensité bleue de l'océan, qui engloutit la dépouille de son prince, son ami, son guerrier, son protecteur, son fils.

* * *

Les dieux étaient inquiets.

Après les funérailles avait eu lieu un grand banquet, auquel avaient participé les dieux, en compagnie de leurs enfants. Les demi-dieux profitèrent ainsi de la présence de leurs parents divins jusqu'en fin de soirée, à l'heure où le couvre-feu tombait. Les Olympiens, souhaitant préserver le cadre paisible de la Colonie, n'étaient pas rentrés sur le mont Olympe, mais avaient choisi de s'asseoir dans l'arène, autour du feu de camp, pour parler des événements passés, présents et à venir. Mais quelque chose les préoccupait au plus haut point, et tous (ou presque) tentaient d'apporter une solution à cette énigme.

"Es-tu absolument sûr qu'il n'y est pas entré, mon frère ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Poséidon.

"On ne peut plus sûr" lui répéta Hadès. "Je n'ai rien senti hier, et je ne le sens toujours pas. J'ai envoyé les Furies le chercher aux quatres coins de mon Royaume, mais elles n'ont rien trouvé. Thanatos lui-même ne l'a pas senti entrer dans son "

Le dieu de la Mer ne se découragea pas. "Athéna ? As-tu quelconque idée ?"

"Non, je … je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible."

"Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait où il se trouve, par Pontus ! Percy ne peut pas disparaître comme ça !"

"Et pourtant c'est le cas, mon frère." lui répondit Zeus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Poséidon. "Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen de savoir où il se trouve."

Alors que les dieux continuaient de chercher une raison logique quant à la disparition de Percy, une lumière dorée apparut au-dessus du feu, et trois femmes relativement âgées apparurent, flottant sur des petits nuages de Brume. La première avait entre ses mains une pelote de laine et déroulait un fil doré, la seconde tissait ce même fil à l'aide de deux aiguilles, et la dernière, une paire de ciseaux à la main, attendait le moment opportunt pour le couper. D'abord surpris, les Olympiens s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les déesses de la Destinée.

"Mesdames les Parques." dit Zeus. "Que nous vaut cet honneur ?"

"Vous semblez perdus, jeunes dieux." commença Clotho, qui déroulait le fil.

"Vous ne savez pas où trouver quelqu'un." poursuivit Lachésis, qui le tissait.

"Mais nous savons ce qu'il en est." finit Atropos, qui tenant les ciseaux.

"Que savez-vous ?" demanda Poséidon en se levant. "Savez-vous où est Percy ? Je vous en supplie, dites-moi où il se trouve !"

"Patience, maitre des océans. Nous savons, mais nous vous dirons ce que vous devez savoir." répondit Clotho.

"Le Sauveur de l'Olympe s'est fait de nombreux ennemis durant ses multiples aventures. Certains plus coriaces que d'autres."

"Parmi eux, Tartarus, fils de Chaos et dieu primordial des abysses du Tartare. Persée (Jackson) a traversé sa demeure, et l'a humilié."

"Notre oncle n'est pas à prendre à la légère … Tartarus l'a maudit pour cet affront."

"Il l'a maudit ?" demanda Athéna, qui cherchait toujours à résoudre le nœu de l'affaire.

"Oui, déesse de la Sagesse. Tartarus a maudit le Sauveur de l'Olympe, le privant des privilèges accordés aux héros tombés au combat."

"Je … je ne comprends pas." dit Poséidon. "Quelle est cette malédiction ?"

"Tartarus l'a condamné au Royaume des Disparus."

Tous comprirent.

Il existe plusieurs cas de figures lors de la mort d'un être. S'il est immortel, comme les dieux, les monstres, les titans ou encore les géants, cet être réapparait dans le Tartare, et se reforme dans les abysses durant une durée indéterminée. Si cet être est mortel, ou partiellement immortel comme les Chasseresses, alors son esprit est envoyé dans les Enfers, où il reçoit un jugement qui détermine l'endroit où il passera son éternité : les Champs Punitifs, les Champs de l'Asphodèle ou encore les Champs Élysée. Les plus grands gagnent le droit de réincarnation, et trois réincarnations successives autorisent l'accès à l'Île des Bienheureux.

Puis, il y a les cas "divins" : si un dieu décide d'interférer avec le voyage dans l'Au-Delà d'un mortel, il peut l'envoyer pour l'éternité dans divers royaumes. Par exemple, Artémis a l'habitude d'envoyer ses plus fidèles Chasseresses, comme Zoé, dans le Royaume des Étoiles : leurs esprits vivent à jamais parmi les constellations. Un autre est le Royaume des Disparus. Disparus, car l'âme, l'esprit, tout de l'être mort disparait, à l'exceptions de son corps dans certains cas. Très peu y ont été envoyés, car un immense pouvoir est nécessaire pour y condamner un individu. Les divinités qui choisissent d'abondonner la vie, comme Pan, s'y rendent pour l'éternité. Mais certaines entités sont assez puissantes pour maudire un être et le condamner au Royaume des Disparus. Nul n'y entre sans y rester pour toujours, et les entités capables d'en faire sortir quelqu'un se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

"C'est … c'est impossible …" souffla Poséison, effondré.

"N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'empêcher cela ?" demanda Athéna.

"C'est aller à l'encontre des Lois Anciennes que de défaire la malédiction d'un autre dieu."

"Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas en votre pouvoir que de retirer une malédiction d'un dieu primordial aussi puissant que Tartarus."

"Mesdames les Parques." appela Artémis en s'avançant. "Pouvez-vous nous donner l'exacte malédiction prononcée par Tartarus ?"

Les yeux des trois Parques se mirent à briller, légèrement, et toutes trois se mirent à répéter les mots du dieu primordial des Abysses.

"Toi qui viens de traverser mon domaine. Toi que l'on appelle Sauveur de l'Olympe. Un jour viendra où le destin te frappera. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans des années, dans des siècles ; la mort viendra te chercher. Puisses-tu ce jour disparaître à jamais, et rejoindre ceux dont on a oublié le nom."

Une fois la malédiction restituée, les yeux des Parques reprirent leur teinte initiale, et celles-ci disparurent dans un éclat de lumière dorée.

Les dieux demeurèrent silencieux pour le reste de la soirée, méditant sur les paroles des Parques. Ainsi, aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'une certaine fille de Zeus les épiait, tapie dans l'ombre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule a avoir assisté à l'apparition des Parques ; un individu avait observé l'ensemble de la Colonie, et ce depuis le lever du Soleil.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt.**

L'entrée du Tartare se trouve au fin fond des Enfers, là où Hadès lui-même ne s'aventure qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Et on retrouve cette configuration au sein-même du Tartare : plus on s'y enfonce, plus on rencontre de créatures malveillantes et terriblement dangereuses. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouve, au plus profond des Abysses, les cachots renfermant les pires abominations jamais créées, destinées à ne plus jamais revoir la lumière.

Mais quiconque s'aventurerait encore plus bas trouverait sans doute le pire lieu qui soit dans cette galaxie : les cachots personnels de Tartarus, dans lesquels il enferme ses ennemis personnels, qu'il torture pour l'éternité, jusqu'à ce que le dieu primordial ne se lasse et les tue.

Un seul de ces cachots était actif aujourd'hui. Son occupant était assis en son centre, sur un siège en bois. Tout autour de lui, des instruments de torture, divers et variés, les uns plus terribles que les autres. Et pourtant, aucun n'était actif. Diverses chaînes pendaient aux murs et au plafond, nécessaires pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion, ou pour ajouter de la douleur supplémentaire lors de la torture. Et pourtant, aucune ne le maintenait attaché à son siège.

Rien dans cette pièce n'était utilisé pour faire souffrir l'occupant de la cellule. Du moins, pour l'instant. Et pourtant, il subissait une torture des plus effroyables. Devant lui, l'homme avait une fenêtre de brume, placée par Tartarus lui-même. Elle lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans des temps et lieux choisis. Et elle servait actuellement d'instrument de torture ; il assistait à un événement qui lui était insoutenable. Mais l'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard, poursuivant ainsi sa torture durant de longues heures.

À travers cette brume, il assistait à son propre enterrement.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre VI ! Votre avis ? Vos ressentis ? Mais qui peut bien être ce mystérieux personnage ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Quelle est l'implication des différentes entités divines ?**

 **Tant de questions, si peu de réponses … pour l'instant ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le chapitre VII de la première partie de** **Sous les Étoiles** **!**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	7. Pire que la mort

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas l'univers de Percy Jackson. Si c'était le cas, cette histoire serait publiée par une maison d'édition internationale, pas sur un site de fictions.

Heyyya ! Oui, deux chapitres de suite, je sais. Désolé. En plus il est ridiculement court. Désolé. Mais j'ai eu pas mal d'empêchement, et il est actuellement 23h35, alors si je veux que ce chapitre sorte le dimanche, je vais devoir être concis. Ah, du coup je n'ai pas trop corrigé mon orthographe. Désolé.

Bref, assez parlé : place à la fiction !

Chapitre VII : Pire que la mort.

PdV : Percy.

Quand la fenêtre de brume se ferma, j'étais effondré. Je venais d'assister à mon enterrement. Je venais de voir ma famille, mes amis, tout le monde mythologique pleurer au-dessus de mon corps. Et pourtant, j'étais là, au fond d'un cachot, entier et vivant.

Mon corps. J'avais vu, de mes propres yeux, mon corps inerte traverser la Colonie puis se faire brûler par le feu d'Hestia. Et pourtant, j'avais vérifié plusieurs fois : j'étais sûr d'être dans le mien.

Le feu. Quand je m'étais réveillé dans cette pièce sanguinaire, je n'avais eu aucune idée d'où je me trouvais : j'étais plongé dans le noir. Puis ma mémoire, mes souvenirs s'étaient ravivés, et j'avais commencé à entrevoir des images de ce qu'il s'était produit : un duel à l'épée, des yeux bleus, puis l'alerte, un dragon, des flammes … et un grand flash lumineux ; une explosion. Et pourtant j'étais là, intact.

J'avoue avoir d'abord cru que j'étais mort. Je ne sentais rien, ne voyais rien, n'entendais rien. Mais au bout d'un instant qui avait semblé durer des heures, un grand bruit sourd avait résonné dans la pièce. D'abord surpris, je n'avais pas tardé à trouver son origine : c'était le simple bruit des battements de mon cœur. Non, je n'étais certainement pas mort.

Et il ne m'avait fallut que quelques minutes d'attentes avant que cette pensée ne soit mise en doute par mon geôlier, qui était venu en personne m'accueillir dans son royaume.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Me demandais-je pour au moins la quarante-deuxième fois dans ces deux dernières minutes. Je n'avais en fait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis mon réveil. Deux minutes ? Une heure ? Un jour ? De même que je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui séparait le duel contre le dragon et mon apparition dans cette pièce.

Je cherchais des réponses, et j'eus malheureusement la chance d'en avoir. Ce que je jugeais comme quelques minutes plus tard, je pus percevoir des bruits de pas au loin. Soudain, des torches s'allumèrent une à une sur les murs de la salle, qui ressemblait plus à une cellule de torture qu'autre chose. Lames, chaînes, menottes, tables en fer … je n'eus pas le temps d'observer la moitié des appareils quand la lourde porte de métal, seule issue, s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette imposante et dégageant une aura extrêmement puissante. L'individu entra, referma la porte derrière lui et sourit.

"Persée Jackson. Nous nous retrouvons après tant de temps … croyais-tu que je te laisserais partir aussi facilement ? Après avoir osé m'humilier dans mon royaume ?"

Une voix sombre, ardente et puissante, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois auparavant, mais cela suffit à vous marquer l'esprit.

"Tartarus … pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas ?" dit-il en souriant de plus belle. "Tu es mort, Persée. Le grand Sauveur de l'Olympe, Persée Jackson, est mort ! Pathétique, comme les autres."

"Hmm hmm." acquiesçais-je alors que ma DHDA pris le dessus. "Pas si pathétique que ça, s'il a fallu un dieu primordial pour y parvenir. Primordial qui, soit dit en passant, fait faire le sale boulot par ses propres enfants …"

"NE PARLE PAS DE MES ENFANTS ! Tu n'as pas idée des sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour en arriver là ! Toute ma vie j'ai souhaité protéger mes enfants de la cruauté du monde terrestre, de la cruauté des dieux ! J'ai du attendre plusieurs siècles avant que l'un d'eux, Typhon, ne soit totalement prêt, afin qu'il puisse vivre à la surface. Et vois le résultat ! Sa mère l'a perverti, et l'a utilisé comme arme contre les dieux. Eux non plus ne sont pas à louer ; ils n'ont eu aucune pitié envers mon garçon. Non, il n'a pas toujours été cette vague de destruction redoutée de tous. Il était grand et fort dans sa jeunesse, une vraie force de la nature, capable de toutes les prouesses. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'une âme perdue, et je suis forcé de le maintenir endormi, sans quoi il retournerait affronter les dieux pour se faire détruire à nouveau."

Dire que j'étais bouche bée était un euphémisme. Tartarus était en fait un père responsable. On en apprenait tous les jours. Le fait est que la situation n'était en aucun point en ma faveur, et tout indiquait que j'allais en déguster, vu l'attirail d'objets de torture autour de moi. Mais c'était un père responsable.

"Alors je peux te dire que lorsque Zeus est venu me demander de former un nouveau fils, de le rendre le plus puissant possible en quarante-huit heures et de l'envoyer se battre …"

"Tu as bien dit Zeus !?" demandais-je.

"Oui, le Roi des dieux en personne. Tu sais, je ne suis que l'arme du crime. Zeus est celui qui a appuyé sur la détente … et la balle tirée est, une fois de plus, le fruit de ma chair et de mon sang. Et dire que le salaud m'a forcé à accepter en menaçant de faire disparaître Echidna …" dit-il alors qu'il regarda son poignet, qui ne portait pourtant pas de montre. "Bref, je parle, je parle, mais nous allons manquer le défilé."

À ces mots, il claqua des doigts, et une fenêtre de brume apparut devant moi, alors qu'un sourire réapparaissait sur le visage de Tartarus.

"Voilà qui devrait être un belle façon d'entamer cette très longue période de torture. Et crois-moi, je vais m'amuser. Essaye d'en faire autant."

Il repartit en me laissant perplexe et inquiet, mais, au moment de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tout ce que tu vas voir à travers cette brume se déroule en direct dans la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, je le jure sur le Styx. Bon visionnage."

Et il quitta la pièce, renfermant la porte derrière lui, alors que la brume montrait un char traversant une foule. La pire journée de ma vie avait commencé.

Dévasté, j'attendais patiemment que Tartarus ne refasse son apparition. Au-delà de la désolation que je ressentais, j'étais aussi en proie à une multitude de questions. Quelle était cette malédiction ? Étais-je vraiment dans le Royaume de Disparus ? Tartarus était-il assez puissant pour aller et venir comme bon lui semblait ? Qui était ce demi-dieu romain qui se précipitait pour réconforter Annabeth et la consoler ? Si les Parques savaient pour la malédiction, n'étaient-elles pas au courant pour la trahison de Zeus ?

Assez tôt, des bruits de pas retentirent et je regardai l'entrée, alors que la porte de métal s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette de mon tortionnaire. Tartarus s'avança, et je pus observer une deuxième figure, encapuchonnée, qui entra de même dans la pièce.

"Alors, comment était-ce ?" demanda le Primordial. "Douloureux peut-être ? Bah, ils s'en remettront. Toi, je ne sais pas. En tous cas, la progéniture d'Athéna semble être sur la bonne voie …"

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Utilisant toute ma rage à mon avantage, j'appelais mon pouvoir sur les tremblements de terre pour me débarrasser du dieu des Abysses. Je ressentais une immense masse terrestre nous entourer … mais je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre. Je forçais de plus belle, mais rien n'y fit, et je tombai essoufflé.

"Piètre demi-dieu … il ne te sert à rien d'essayer, cette pièce est entourée de plusieurs mètres de Platine Abyssal. Je ne connais qu'un seul matériau plus solide, et tu n'es pas prêt de mettre la main dessus. Alors en attendant, tu restes sage, compris ?"

Ses paroles alimentèrent ma frustration, mais suffirent à calmer mes ardeurs. Si ce Platine Abyssal avait les mêmes propriétés que le Bronze Céleste et l'Or Impérial, il ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer. Mais mon attention fut reportée sur une interrogation majeure qui habitait mon esprit.

"Quid du Royaume des Disparus ?"

Le sourire de Tartarus réapparut. "Oh, tu as attendu la petite conversation à ce sujet … intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu es, tu ne sais pas où tu es … voilà qui devient amusant …" Il s'arrêta, et ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait l'air ... contrarié ? "Non, en effet, tu n'es pas dans le Royaume des Disparus. Tu es au plus profond du Tartare."

"Nous ne nous étions pas mis d'accord là-dessus, Tartarus !" s'écria l'homme à la capuche. "Il devait ignorer sa location !"

"Eh bien il y a eu un changement des termes de notre contrat." répondit Tartarus en serrant des dents. "Alors cesse de m'importuner, fils de Cronos, et estime-toi heureux que je ne les change pas davantage."

Voilà qui calma l'inconnu. Attendez …

"Fils de Cronos !?"

L'homme se retourna et retira sa capuche, découvrant des yeux bleu électrique et un visage barbu affichant un sourire malsain.

"Comme on se retrouve, Percy. Alors ? Comment étaient les funérailles ? Je dois dire que ton père était particulièrement ému. Sans parler de ta mère …"

"Ne parle pas de ma mère !!" criai-je en m'élançant vers l'avant, alors que des chaînes de Platine Abyssal vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes membres, telles des serpents, m'empêchant de quitter mon siège.

"Pauvre petit héros … j'espère que le Primordial ci-présent va t'apprendre les bonnes manières … ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir beaucoup de temps pour t'y faire." dit-il en souriant de plus belle. Il se tourna vers Tartarus. "N'oublie pas ton engagement. On ne s'est jamais rencontré, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des siècles. Et fais-le souffrir. Pense à ta fille."

Sur ces paroles, le dieu du Tonnerre sorti de la pièce et on put apercevoir le flash lumineux d'une téléportation. Tartarus se tourna vers moi, le regard plein de haine.

"Ordure d'Olympien … minable roitelet … j'ai hâte de voir sa tête rouler sur le sol de l'Olympe." Puis il reporta son attention sur moi. "Alors, Jackson ? On va passer une bonne centaine d'années ensemble toi et moi … et si on commençait les festivités ?"

Il sourit d'un rictus diabolique, alors que la porte de Platine Abyssal se referma lentement, et que les machines de torture autour de moi se mirent en marche.

18 août 2018

Lorsque Tartarus entra dans ma cellule, il semblait … différent. Il n'était pas dans sa tenue habituelle de tortionnaire (il prenait la pratique très au sérieux), et il sifflotait un air de jazz. Il referma la porte d'un coup de talon, et il fit apparaître un fauteuil, dans lequel il s'assit. Je levai un sourcil, et il me regarda en souriant.

"Joyeux anniversaire !"

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il utilisait ses jouets les plus récents sur moi, testant un tas de prototypes dans le but de me briser. Chaque jour était plus douloureux que le précédent, et ce n'était que le début. Quelle folie prenait Tartarus pour qu'il me souhaite mon anniversaire ? Voyant mon air surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi, c'est si incroyable que ça ? J'ai tout de même été clément, non ? Tu dors et je ne te torture pas la nuit, tu as droit à un verre d'eau par jour …" Il soupira. "Bref, aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier. Je vais déjà t'offrir ceci …"

Il me lança un carré d'ambroisie, que je m'empressais d'avaler. Dieux, que ça faisait du bien …

"Et tu as aussi accès à une fenêtre de brume jusqu'à ce soir. Tu peux l'utiliser pour observer n'importe quel endroit hors du Tartare, sans que personne ne le sache. Bien évidemment, je t'épargne la torture pour aujourd'hui."

Quand il reparti, il s'arrêta devant la porte. "Mais bon … tu verras que la torture ne s'arrête jamais."

Et il quitta la pièce, me laissant perplexe et sans voix. J'allais pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de ceux que j'avais laissés. Sans plus attendre, je me concentrai sur la fenêtre de brume.

"Montre-moi ma mère, Sally Jackson."

L'image se brouilla puis dévoila un cadre qui m'était plus que familier : le salon de mon appartement. Ma mère était assise à la grande table, une tasse de thé dans la main. Elle était immobile, et semblait pensive, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges, marque des larmes qu'elle avait versées. La fenêtre de brume offrait la possibilité de se déplacer dans la vision ; aussi je pus me retourner et apercevoir Paul, assis sur le canapé. Lui aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas aussi dévasté que ma mère, ou du moins il ne le montrait pas. Et je l'en remerçiais silencieusement : il devait rester fort pour ma mère.

Je sentis un nœud se former dans mon estomac, alors je décidai de me rendre dans un autre lieu.

"Mon père, Poséidon, dieu des Mers et des Océans ; montre-le-moi."

L'image se dissipa à nouveau et révéla cette-fois-ci une grande pièce de marbre et de bronze, circulaire. Au centre brûlait un grand foyer, entretenu par une jeune fille de huit ans. Tout autour, un arc de cercle de trônes, occupés par des entités géantes. J'étais dans la salle du Conseil des dieux, sur le Mont Olympe.

Je me tournai immédiatement vers mon père, et son apparence me serra le cœur. Il était encore en tenue de deuil, et son air donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des années. Lui aussi avait le regard perdu, et sa tête reposait sur une de ses mains. Il ne semblait pas attentif à la discussion qui animait la salle en ce moment-même.

"Apollon, mon fils." commença Zeus. "Quelle est donc la raison cette réunion imprévue ?"

"L'Oracle m'a contacté ce matin." répondit Apollon. "Les Parques ont accepté, en vue des événements récents, que Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès, puisse revenir parmi les vivants."

Tous dans la pièce furent surpris par la déclaration du dieu des Oracles, et Hermès sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Luke n'avait-il pas décidé de se réincarner pour tenter d'atteindre l'Île des Bienheureux ?" demanda Athéna.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hadès, qui déglutit difficilement. "Eh bien … c'est plus compliqué que ça …"

"Explique-nous, mon frère." commanda Héra.

"En vérité, le Tribunal des Morts était très peu compréhensif envers le jeune Castellan, et avait non seulement refusé de lui accorder la réincarnation, mais l'avait aussi empêché de rejoindre les Champs-Élysée." expliqua le dieu des Enfers. "Heureusement pour lui, Percy a fait pression sur le Tribunal, qui a fini par lui accorder l'accès aux Champs-Élysée."

"À la bonne heure." s'exclama Zeus. "Luke Castellan va donc revenir d'entre les morts … si son père Hermès est d'accord, bien sûr."

L'intéressé se tourna vers le dieu de la Mer. "Ce serait injuste d'accepter sans demander ton avis, Poséidon …"

"Je ne m'oppose pas à cette action." dit-il, sortant de son état second. "Je pense … je pense que c'est ce que Percy aurait voulu.

"Dans ce cas," repris Zeus, "l'affaire est close. Réunion terminée."

Uns à uns, les dieux se téléportèrent hors de la salle du Conseil, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Au moins ma disparition n'aura pas été vaine …

Je décidai ensuite d'aller faire le tour de mes connaissances les plus proches, avant de finir par celle dont je redoutais le plus la vision.

"Montre-moi …" commençai-je alors qu'un nœud se formait dans ma gorge. "Montre-moi Annabeth."

L'image changea et révéla une plage qui m'était bien connue ; la plage de la colonie. Annabeth y était assise, immobile, le regard vide, observant les petites vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur l'étendue sablonneuse. Elle était si proche, mais si distante …

Après quelques minutes de profonde contemplation de ma petite-amie, un bruit attira mon attention et une nouvelle personne entra dans la vision, et vint s'asseoir près d'Annabeth ; le même fils d'Apollon qui avait passé toute la cérémonie de mon enterrement à ses côtés. Je sentis mon poul s'accélérer, alors qu'il commença à lui parler.

"C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner, Annabeth …"

L'intéressée marmonna une réponse inintelligible, sans même tourner le regard, ce qui ne parut pas satisfaire le demi-dieu.

"Tu sais, il faudra bien que tu laisses ces événements derrière toi un jour ou l'autre …"

dit-il en tentant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. "Si tu continues de te morfondre comme ça, tu risques de passer à côté d-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Annabeth était déjà debout, époussetant ses vêtements.

"Je te remercie pour l'attention que tu me portes, mais je peux me débrouiller seule. En attendant, retourne séduire des filles plus naïves."

Sur-ce elle le laissa en plan, à son plus grand désarroi et pour mon plus grand plaisir. La tête qu'il faisait n'avait pas de prix.

Peu de temps plus tard, la fenêtre se referma et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Cette journée m'avait permis de me reposer et de revoir ceux qui m'étaient chers. Mais cette occasion était à double tranchant : tous ceux que j'avais vus aujourd'hui, mes parents, mes amis, Annabeth, tous pleuraient ma disparition, et je ne pouvais ni les rassurer, ni les réconforter.

Tartarus avait raison ; la torture ne s'arrête jamais.

Fiou ! Voilà qui est fait ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Si c'est le cas, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire, à lâcher un favori et à la partager autour de vous ;)

La semaine prochaine (je l'espère), on aura droit à un grand bond en avant (pas de communisme, hein), au cours duquel on s'arrêtera à certaines étapes-clés.

Sur-ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour un nouveau chapitre de Sous les Étoiles !

Stay tuned :D


	8. Cent ans

**Disclaimer** **: Non merci, nous n'acceptons plus de visiteurs, qu'il soient amis ou de- oh ? oups, mauvais script. Hum. Tous les crédits vont à Rick Riordan.**

 **Heyyya ! Oui, je sais, une semaine de retard ... encore ... mais vous savez, entre les épreuves du bac à préparer et le reste ... surtout que, eh, ce chapitre a battu le record de longueur pou cette histoire ! Bon, pas de beaucoup. Mais tout-de-même. Bref, ce chapitre est extrêmement utile car il mène directement à la time-line de l'action principale. Et ça va envoyer du lourd, oh que oui.**

 **Et un gros merci à TheRealAthna, qui continue tant bien que mal à partager son ressenti très positif sur cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3**

 **Bref, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII** **: Cent ans.**

 **PdV : Percy.**

 **18 août 2019, jour 371**

Enfin le 18 août. Après un an d'attente, le meilleur jour de l'année était de retour. Non pas que mon excitation provenait des cadeaux habituels ou d'un gâteau à la framboise ; non, aujourd'hui, j'aurais de nouveau droit à un jour sans violence physique. Mais surtout, le plus important à mes yeux, c'était la possibilité d'observer le monde extérieur et de prendre des nouvelles.

Cela faisait déjà 371 jours que je croupissais dans cette cellule horrible, et la torture continue semblait dilater le temps, allongeant le supplice. Si ça ne m'avait pas paru insoutenable les premiers mois, il était clair que Tartarus usait de moyens de plus en plus vicieux sur mon corps, augmentant considérablement la douleur qu'il m'infligeait. Mais je tenais bon ; je le devais.

Je remarquais aussi que, au fil du temps, Tartarus devenait plus … paresseux. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à exercer plusieurs sortes de tortures minutieuses les premiers mois, il pouvait désormais me laisser des jours entiers en proie à un seul supplice. D'abord craintif à l'idée d'une douleur constante sur plusieurs dizaines d'heures, j'avais fini par constater que mon corps s'y habituait plutôt bien, ce qui facilitait les derniers jours du supplice en question. Je me privais d'en parler à mon tortionnaire, naturellement.

Après une attente interminable, la lourde porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Tartarus entra, m'offrant le même discours que l'année dernière. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il me laissa seul avec la fenêtre de Brume, et mon anniversaire put enfin débuter.

Comme l'année précédente, je décidai de commencer par ma mère. J'étais content de voir qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, et qu'elle avait entrepris d'écrire un nouveau livre. Paul avait bien pris soin d'elle, et je lui en étais éternellement redevable.

Puis je demandai de voir mon père et, à l'instar de la dernière fois, la fenêtre de Brume révéla l'immense salle du Conseil de l'Olympe. Il fallait croire que le destin jouait en ma faveur : les dieux s'apprêtaient à entamer une cérémonie particulièrement importante, à en juger par la présence des quatorze olympiens, mais aussi de tous les dieux mineurs, plusieurs grandes personnalités du monde mythologique, et les Chasseresses d'Artémis.

Ne sachant pas la raison de ce comité exclusif, mes questions furent assez rapidement effacées par l'entrée dans la salle d'un groupe d'un groupe de demi-dieux qui m'était bien connu : les Sept dans leur intégralité, auxquels s'ajoutaient Reyna, Nico et Thalia. Oui, les Sept dans leur intégralité : je n'avais pas besoin de fenêtre de Brume pour me douter que, dès lors la libération de Luke, il prendrait assez rapidement ma place, ce qui était naturel ; il était sacrément doué et efficace. Ce fut donc sans surprise que je le vis accompagner Annabeth, Léo, Franck, Hazel, Jason et Piper.

Je compris donc assez rapidement le but de cette réunion ; sans doute avaient-ils accompli une quête de grande ampleur, ce qui leur vaudrait des remerciements et même des dons de la part des dieux. Le genre de cérémonie que j'ai connu deux fois, la dernière remontant à la victoire contre Gaïa et les Géants, il y a maintenant trois ans.

Le groupe s'avança donc sous les yeux fiers de leurs parents respectifs, et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du trône de Zeus, devant lequel ils s'inclinèrent tour à tour, comme le voulait la tradition. J'aurais, personnellement, craché à ses pieds.

Le fait est que l'autoproclamé Roi des dieux les incita à se relever, et Apollon se mit à raconter les exploits des dix demi-dieux, alors qu'Iris projetait des images de la quête à travers la brume. On y voyait Léo manœuvrant l'Argo II, Thalia faisant tout autant de dégâts à l'aide d'un simple arc, Reyna et Annabeth établissant une stratégie d'attaque, ou encore Luke et Jason, côte à côte, se frayant un passage à coup de lame au milieu d'une armée de monstres.

Le récit pris fin, et les dieux donnèrent tour à tour une récompense à leurs enfants.

"Piper McLean" clama Aphrodite. "Pour ta vaillance et ta détermination malgré la faible réputation de mes enfants, je t'offre le Collier de Vénus. J'ai créé cet artefact durant l'Empire Romain, et il te reviens désormais. Il te permettra de changer ton apparence physique comme bon te semble, tant que tu as une idée précise de cette apparence."

Piper pris le Collier, s'inclina et exprima ses remerciements, alors qu'Héphaïstos se leva.

"Léo Valdez, mon fils." appela-t-il. "Pour ton ingéniosité et ta créativité sans limites, accepte mon présent : je t'offre la capacité de voir à travers toute machine, de sorte que tu puisses en voir et analyser le moindre mécanisme. Je te souhaite d'en faire bon usage."

Léo s'inclina et son père tendit sa main, d'où sorti une sphère énergétique de couleur brune, qui vint s'intégrer dans le corps du demi-dieu. Ce dernier se retira après un timide "merci", et ce fut au tour d'Arès (qui avait pris la forme de Mars) et de Bellone de prendre la parole.

"Reyna Ramirez et Franck Zhang." dirent-ils d'une même voix.

"Ma fille" commença Bellone. "Pour ta capacité à guider des amis vers la victoire et à maintenir leur moral dans les temps difficiles, permets-moi de t'offrir le Glaive d'Auguste, forgée dans l'Or Impérial il y a plus de deux mille ans. Car un bon chef participe aux batailles qu'il supervise, luttant aux côtés de ses soldats jusqu'à la mort de ses adversaires, ou la sienne."

La déesse romaine de la Guerre tendit un fourreau, et Reyna en saisit un magnifique glaive, qu'elle rangea à sa ceinture.

"Frank, fiston." repris Mars. "Tu as su exploiter tes capacités physiques et mythiques pour venir à bout des ennemis qui se sont présentés sur ton chemin, protégeant tes alliés et tes objectifs. Ainsi, reçois cet arc, taillé dans branche morte de l'Arbre aux Pommes d'Or. Ainsi, débarrasse-toi de tes ennemis avant-même de sortir ta _spatha_."

Il tendit l'arc à son fils, qui le remercia.

La cérémonie se poursuivit ainsi durant une heure entière : Nico et Hazel reçurent une augmentation considérable de leur Vol d'Ombres de la part d'Hadès/Pluton, Annabeth eu droit à une carte magique qui s'actualisait en temps réel en fonction de la bataille, et Zeus/Jupiter offrit une armure indestructible rétractable sous la forme d'une bague à Jason, et à Thalia un collier pouvant démultiplier son pouvoir sur l'électricité.

Quand Zeus s'approcha de sa fille pour lui attacher l'artefact, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais la scène qui suivit m'intrigua d'autant plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à placer le bijou, il remarqua, tout comme moi, la présence d'un pendentif autour du coup de la Chasseresse. Quand il tenta de l'enlever, la Lieutenante d'Artémis posa fermement sa main sur l'attache, lui jetant un regard qui ne laissait de chance à aucune protestation.

L'échange silencieux fut bref, mais dura assez longtemps pour me permettre de voir le pendentif en question. C'était un bijoux en forme de larme, d'un bleu-vert profond, et qui me semblait étrangement familier. J'étais absolument sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La voix d'Hermès me tira hors de mes pensées : "Luke Castellan."

À l'appel du héros, un silence complet tomba sur la salle. Alors qu'il avançait vers le milieu de la pièce, des images du passé revinrent à mon esprit, comme, je le pensais, à celui de beaucoup dans cette réunion. La dernière fois que Luke avait été vu en marchant dans la Salle du Conseil, il était l'hôte du Roi des Titans, Cronos. Autant dire que, même à travers la fenêtre de brume, la tension était palpable.

Et pourtant, quand Luke s'agenouilla devant le trône de son paternel, il affichait toujours ce visage fermé et cette assurance indéfectible.

"Avant que nous ne t'offrions quoi que ce soit, Luke, tu dois nous promettre quelque chose." continua Hermès, se tournant vers Zeus.

"Tu dois, ici et maintenant, jurer sur le Styx que, comme tout héros, tu défendras quoi qu'il en coûte l'Olympe et tous ses occupants." repris celui-ci.

Luke inspira longuement avant de formuler sa réponse. "Je jure sur le Styx de protéger et défendre l'Olympe et tous des dieux."

Le serment prononcé, Luke put recevoir de la part de son père les chaussures ailées de Maia, que Luke avait déjà utilisées par le passé pour précipiter Percy dans le Tartare ; Hermès, avant de les rendre à Luke, en avait retiré le sortilège.

Leurs dons reçus, les dix héros se rassemblèrent une nouvelle fois au centre de la salle, et Zeus s'adressa l'ensemble du groupe.

"Outre ces petits cadeaux de remerciements, l'ensemble du conseil a unanimement accepté de vous accorder l'immortalité partielle : tout comme les Chasseresses d'Artémis ou les Prêtresses d'Athéna, vous ne vieillirez désormais plus, mais vous serez toujours exposé à une mort au combat. Acceptez-vous cette récompense ?"

Tous hochèrent la tête, à l'exception de Thalia, qui possédait déjà une telle immortalité. Tous les dieux présents levèrent donc la main vers les demi-dieux, et une lumière descendit du sommet de la coupole de la salle du Conseil, enveloppant les héros dans leur nouvelle immortalité.

"Pour Thalia, qui ne peut recevoir ce cadeau, nous offrons Pégase, le père des Chevaux Ailés, qui jadis fut dompté par le grand Bellérophon. Puissiez-vous opérer en harmonie, vous guidant vers la réussite et la gloire éternelle."

Un hennissement puissant se fit entendre, et un pégase aux ailes immenses et au poil blanc immaculé descendit du ciel, et se posa devant les portes ouvertes de la salle du Conseil.

La vision de Pégase noua mon estomac, faisant réapparaître le souvenir douloureux de mon fidèle Blackjack. Le pauvre, j'étais une de ses seules connaissances … je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'on prenait correctement soin de lui. Et que personne n'osait le monter.

 _Et si on lui rendait visite ?_ La réunion terminée, j'intimai à la fenêtre de Brume de me montrer mon pégase préféré, puis je fis le tour du monde mythologique, profitant des dernières heures du seul jour positif de l'année.

* * *

 **13 mars 2020, jour 579**

On était en pleine séance de torture. Ou devrais-je dire, au beau milieu d'un mois complet à passer sur un lit de braises chaudes. C'était une des nouvelles idées de Tartarus : utiliser la chaleur pour réduire ma quantité corporelle d'eau. Je savais qu'une telle perte d'eau entraînerait ma mort, car l'eau de mon corps me donnait justement assez de pouvoir pour me protéger de la température trop élevée des braises. La torture du feu s'était ainsi transformée en un long exercice physique.

J'étais donc au sein d'un équilibre méticuleux entre eau et feu quand je la sentis. Non pas une perturbation, comme si des milliards de voix avaient crié en même temps puis s'étaient tues, non. C'était une douleur, qui me saisit au plus profond de mon être, au plus profond de mon âme.

Annabeth.

 _Annabeth._

"Annabeth."

Ce fut comme une pensée, un souffle, et mon âme se déchira.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Je le sentais en mon fort intérieur : le lien qui s'était créé entre nous au fil des années, le lien qui nous unissait comme la Terre est liée à la Lune ; ce lien avait disparu. Comme s'il s'était brisé en éclats.

Que c'était-il passé ? Était-elle morte ? _Non, non, non … c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas …_ Annabeth avait pourtant reçu l'immortalité … _une immortalité partielle … Zoë et Bianca en avaient une elles aussi, et elle sont mortes …_

Alors que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi, mon contrôle sur l'eau s'arrêta net, et l'exercice physique vira au cauchemar. N'étant plus tenues à l'écart par mon pouvoir, les braises commencèrent à enflammer ma peau, qui disparut progressivement de la surface de mon corps.

Vous êtes-vous déjà brûlé avec un plat chaud ou une ampoule ? Multipliez cette douleur par dix et étendez-là à votre corps tout entier. Voilà ce que mon corps subissait. Mais je ne sentais ni douleur, ni flamme, ni rien d'autre ; je ne ressentais que l'immensité du vide qui venait de se créer en moi.

Et pourtant, la douleur me fit lentement, perdre connaissance, alors que j'entendis la porte de la cellule voler en éclat et qu'une ombre massive entra dans la pièce.

 **PdV : Tartarus.**

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Alors que je me trouvais près du domaine de ma sœur Nyx, mon domaine m'avait crié que quelque chose n'allait pas. Étendant mon pouvoir, j'avais rapidement compris de quoi il s'agissait : quelqu'un mourrait dans le Tartare. Surpris que mon domaine m'ait alerté pour si peu, je m'étais concentré sur cet événement pour en comprendre la nature.

L'instant où je l'avais atteint, je m'étais figé sur place. L'Abysse Noire. _(N/A : c'est ainsi que Tartarus appelle la crevasse où se trouve la cellule de Percy. C'est le lieu le plus profond du Tartare.)_ Percy était en train de mourir.

Je m'étais donc téléporté instantanément devant la cellule du demi-dieu, et la porte avait rapidement cédé sous la force de mon pouvoir. Je me tenais désormais devant le fils de Poséidon, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

 _Mais pour l'amour de Chaos, que s'est-il passé ?_

J'analysai hâtivement la situation. Percy sombrait dans l'inconscience, et son corps se faisait consumer par les braises incandescentes. 'Bon débarras', 'Laisse-le mourir', vous direz-vous. Mais ma situation était désespérée. Percy ne devait _surtout_ pas mourir.

Ni une, ni deux, les braises étaient éteintes et disparues, et j'invoquai une grand bassin d'eau salée dans lequel je plongeai le corps fumant de Percy. Scrutant avec espoir les signes d'une quelconque guérison, je fus déçu bien assez tôt.

L'eau ne faisait aucun effet. Rien ne se produisait. Percy ne guérissait pas. Pire, le sel de l'eau semblait agir comme sur toute blessure, infectant et détériorant ses plaies. Il semblait avoir renoncé à son pouvoir, à la vie.

"Mais quel c.. je suis !" m'exclamais-je en me pressant de retirer le corps du bassin.

Au lieu de s'être amélioré, l'état de santé de Percy semblait s'être empiré, alors que le temps et les solutions commençaient à me manquer. Essayant plusieurs élixirs en ma possession (non, je n'étais pas doté de pouvoirs de guérison), j'eus la malchance de constater qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'effets. Était-il déjà mort ? _Par l'apocalypse … si elle venait à l'apprendre, elle me tuerait sur le champ, ou pire … et rien ne lui échappe …_

Alors que tout me semblait désespéré, une idée m'apparut, et je me tournais lentement vers le demi-dieu meurtri, redoutant les conséquences d'une telle opération. _Et si … ? C'est tout-de-même vachement risqué, mais je pense qu'elle approuverait … de toutes façons, vue la m…. dans laquelle je suis, on n'est plus à ça prêt._

D'un claquement de doigt, Percy fut disposé au centre de la pièce, en lévitation pour éviter tout contact avec de la matière susceptible de le blesser davantage. Je reformai rapidement la porte de Platine Abyssal, rendant de nouveau la pièce étanche, et je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je me mis à prononcer une série d'incantations, dans une multitude de langage différents, allant du grec ancien au latin, et même en des langues plus anciennes que Olympiens eux-mêmes. Rares en ce mondes sont les personnes connaissant un tel rituel, et heureusement pour Percy (et pour moi), j'en faisais partie.

Je constatai assez tôt les effets sur le demi-dieu : sa signature énergétique croissait de plus en plus vite. En quelques minutes, il avait atteint l'immortalité partielle, je le sentais. Mais ça n'était clairement pas suffisant : avec une telle immortalité, il périrait de ses blessures dans quelques heures tout au plus. Non, il me fallait continuer.

À mesure que les incantations devenaient plus anciennes et que mon pouvoir était plus sollicité, j'observais les premiers signes physiques de l'opération : lentement, mais sûrement, les brûlures s'effaçaient, les plaies se refermaient, et la peau du plus-tellement-demi-dieu reprenait son teint d'origine. _C'est en train de marcher …_

Peu à peu, je commençais à sentir des vibrations parcourir le sol, gagnant rapidement la protection de Platine Abyssal qui entourait la pièce. L'énergie de Percy continuait d'augmenter, et je senti le point de non-retour approcher. _Plus que quelques secondes …_

Je m'arrêtai alors que l'aura de Percy semblait vouloir exploser. Ses pouvoirs se trouvaient au bord du précipice, et il me fallait un dernier coup pour les y faire tomber. Je m'approchai du corps qui flottait toujours au centre de la pièce. _Il est l'heure de voir si j'ai mis assez de Platine Abyssal autour de la cellule …_

Je mis ma main sur son torse et prononçai l'ultime incantation du rituel :

" **Au nom de la Création et en ma qualité d'être Primordial, moi, Tartarus, donne ma bénédiction céleste à Persée Achille Jackson ci-présent.** "

Ces paroles prononcées, j'attendis ce qui me parut être des siècles. _Ça … ça n'a pas march-_

Avant-même que je n'aie pu formuler ma pensée, deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent et illuminèrent la pièce, tels des torches sous-marines. Suivit une gigantesque émanation de pouvoir, et je dus utiliser une partie du mien pour éviter de me faire projeter contre le mur. Je sentis en tous cas la vague se propager à travers l'Abysse Noire et tout le Tartare, et je la soupçonnai même d'avoir été ressentie jusqu'à la surface.

Je me retournai lentement vers la lumière verdâtre, et je ne vis plus le corps du demi-dieu.

Non, devant moi se tenait désormais le dieu Persée Achille Jackson.

* * *

 **24 octobre 2038, jour 7378**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je survivrais à plusieurs années de torture au fin fond des Abysses, je me serais probablement moqué de cette personne. Et pourtant cela faisait plus de vingt-huit ans que je subissais mille et une souffrances de la main de Tartarus.

Loin d'avoir une existence confortable, je m'étais accoutumé à tous ces supplices, et l'ennui était devenu ma vraie torture.

Je continuais en tous cas mes visites annuelles à travers la fenêtre de Brume, qui me permettait de garder le contact avec le monde vivant. J'avais ainsi pu découvrir les raisons de la disparition du lien qui me reliait à Annabeth. Craignant le pire, j'ai finalement trouvé devant moi une vision qui m'avait laissé quelque peu incertain.

J'avais vu Luke et Annabeth, main dans la main, s'embrasser langoureusement sur la plage de la Colonie. Je n'avais alors pas su comment réagir. J'étais à la fois content de voir les deux demi-dieux réunis, sachant pertinemment que Luke ferait tout son possible pour la protéger et lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle méritait, mais aussi profondément blessé : m'avait-elle donc définitivement renié ? Je mis toutefois cette pensée de côté, sachant que je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais ; elle avait pris la meilleure décision pour son avenir.

C'est d'ailleurs depuis la perte de ce lien que la torture a drastiquement changé. Tout d'abord, la violence des supplices avait soudainement décuplé. Je ne me pensais pas capable de survivre quand j'avais vu Tartarus équiper une machine faite de lames et de marteaux, mais je me rendis compte d'un deuxième aspect m'avait paru être modifié : j'avais l'impression de ressentir très peu de douleur, en comparaison avec l'apparence sanguinaire des machines de tortures. Il m'avait également bandé les yeux, me cachant les litres de sang qui devaient couler de mes plaies.

Malgré tout, les dernières années s'étaient écoulées sans incidents, et la torture était devenue supportable, mon corps s'adaptant de manière surprenante à la douleur. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vienne une 'idée de génie'.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tartarus entra, tout sourire. Déjà, ça s'annonçait mal. Il referma la porte en sifflotant, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me perturba le plus : il n'avait aucun outil ou instrument dans la main, et il ne disposa qu'une unique table au centre de la pièce. Sans poser de questions, je m'allongeai sur le métal froid, et des liens surgirent des ombres pour m'y attacher fermement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare …_

« Aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le constater, nous allons innover. » dit-il en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil, tout près de là où reposait ma tête. « Effectivement, depuis quelques années, nous avons tous deux remarqué que les exercices physiques avaient perdu de leur efficacité. Même en ayant drastiquement augmenté leur cruauté et leur violence, ton corps s'adapte à vue d'œil aux diverses tortures. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. »

Perplexe, je scrutai son regard pour tenter de deviner le fond de sa pensée je n'y voyais qu'une folie géniale et cruelle.

« Si ton corps peut résister à mes pires châtiments ... voyons ce qu'il en est de ton esprit. »

L'instant d'après, je sentis un choc profond dans ma tête. Mais ce n'était pas un choc physique Tartarus tentait de se forcer une entrée dans mes pensées. D'instinct, je dressai toutes mes barrières mentales, luttant désespérément contre l'envahisseur. Étonnamment, je semblais plutôt bien résister, mon esprit se fermant aux attaques psychiques de plus en plus fortes. Mais je sentais aussi qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de repousser les assauts du Primordial, et bientôt mes protections ne seraient plus suffisantes.

« Tu sais, Percy, j'ai rendu visite à Hécate, Morphée, Hypnos, et d'autres entités immortelles qui sont au courant de tes potentiels points faibles. Ha ha ! Même ce bon vieux Éros m'a aidé. Alors, si tu veux qu'on parle de ta chère … _Annabeth_ … »

À entendre son nom, mes pensées s'arrêtèrent, et je sentis mes barrières psychiques se briser sous les attaques de Tartarus, qui en profita pour venir sonder mon esprit dans ses moindres recoins. Je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Voyons, voyons … très intéressant … tant de choses cachées en ton fort intérieur … cachées aux yeux de ta conscience-même … et si on les faisait ressortir ? »

Des images se mirent alors à défiler dans mon esprit. Et ce salaud n'avait pas choisi les plus douces. La mort de mes amis, Charles, Silena, Bianca, Zoë, la tristesse de Calypso, Annabeth devant mon corps sans vie … Annabeth embrassant Luke.

« Va … mourir … espèce de ... »

« Oh non, ne te donne pas la peine. » m'interrompit-il. « Garde ta salive pour quand tu devras crier. »

Et ainsi les images continuèrent de défiler, d'abord des souvenirs douloureux, puis des représentations de mes pires craintes. Luke prenant ma place, les campeurs oubliant mon nom, mes amis reniant ma mémoire, Zeus effaçant progressivement mon souvenir de la pensée des autres dieux, mon père me remplaçant par un autre fils, tout comme ma mère et Paul. Percy Jackson, disparu, oublié, inconnu. Je remarquais aussi qu'une image apparaissait plus souvent que les autres. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer le moindre détail, mais je la vis assez souvent pour reconnaître une forêt, un campement, un groupe de personnes en cercle. À ce stade, mon cerveau ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et l'illusion. La vision se précisa tout-de-même, et je compris que les individus en question étaient autour d'une tombe. Je ne réussis pas à lire le nom qui y était inscrit, mais peu à peu des détails m'apparurent, et je compris avec horreur de qui il s'agissait.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan.

Une immense vague de pouvoir se dégagea dans la pièce, et j'entendis les murs de Platine Abyssal trembler tout autour de nous. Non sans difficulté, j'ouvris mes yeux pour observer Tartarus, qui semblait plus préoccupé qu'autre chose. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe, et il me répondit avec un regard presque … effrayé. La vague de pouvoir … c'était de moi qu'elle provenait. Je perdais lentement le contrôle de mon corps, et l'aura destructrice continuait de s'intensifier, alors que les images dans ma tête défilaient de plus en plus vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, je perçus une diminution de la puissance de l'aura qui émanait de mon corps, et peu à peu elle disparut. Mais Tartarus n'arrêta pas sa torture pour autant. Ainsi il continua de plier mon esprit, m'infligeant des souffrances que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais subies. On pouvait dire que la vraie torture ne commençait qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **17 novembre 2067, jour 17994**

Une fois de plus, Tartarus quitta la salle, me laissant seul sur la table d'acier, au bord de l'inconscience. Cette torture psychique était de loin plus exténuante que la souffrance physique. Souvent, après des séances aussi longues que celle d'aujourd'hui, à savoir un mois entier, je finissais complètement terrassé, au point de m'endormir dès les assauts de Tartarus terminés. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exceptions, si bien que je me sentis rapidement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Depuis mon incarcération dans les Abysses, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais rêvé. Les nuits sont ainsi devenues un moment de ténèbres où mon esprit divague, cherchant quelconque lumière dans ce monde bien sombre. Il est vrai que les cauchemars ne m'avaient pas abandonné de si tôt. Mais eux aussi ont un beau jour disparu. Étrangement, j'associe cette disparition à la même date à laquelle j'ai perdu mon lien avec Annabeth, ainsi que presque toute douleur physique réellement violente. Coïncidences ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le fait est que je n'avais pas vogué dans un rêve paisible depuis presque 50 ans. Alors forcément, quand une lumière vint me déranger dans mon subconscient, je n'étais clairement pas prêt.

Je crus d'abord que mon geôlier était venu me réveiller. « Tartarus ? » appelais-je d'une voix qui me semblait étrangement bien conservée.

Ce n'était pas la voix sèche et fatiguée que j'avais depuis maintenant plusieurs années, mais la voix du jeune homme qui avait péri face au dragon il y a fort longtemps. Quand à la lumière, elle semblait ne pas vouloir blesser plus amplement mes yeux meurtris par des semaines entières sans sommeil, tout en restant d'un blanc éclatant. _De plus en plus étrange …_

Après quelques secondes d'attente, je finis par distinguer une forme sombre s'approcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ma direction, je pus apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune homme, visiblement bien habillé, et qui étrangement renvoyait une aura très, très puissante. Aussi puissante que celle de Tartarus, je dirais.

« Percy Jackson ! Enfin nous nous rencontrons, après tout ce temps passé à t'observer ! » s'exclama-t-il trop joyeusement à mon goût en se frottant les mains.

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? »

« Allons Percy, tu ne reconnais pas ton dieu primordial préféré ? » dit-il en souriant de plus en plus.

« Euh … sans vouloir vous vexer … je n'ai pas vraiment de … « dieu primordial préféré ». »

« Mais si. » répondit-il en riant. « Je suis le Primordial le plus populaire de tout le monde mythologique, voyons ! Tu as l'honneur de t'adresser à Éros, dieu primordial de l'Amour. »

Loin de m'impressionner, il me laissa tout simplement perplexe.

« Je sais ce que tu te demandes. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant mon regard plein de questions. « Que viens donc faire le dieu primordial de l'Amour dans le premier de tes rêves depuis belle lurette ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas avant, ou après ? Eh bien laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne mon Percy. Premièrement, je suis venu pour te parler et t'apporter un peu de douceur en ces temps durs. Deuxièmement … je ne suis pas venu avant parce que … eh bien … il le fallait. Enfin, bref. Tu m'as compris. »

« Euh … non ? »

« Mais si, mais si … Ah, mais oui ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre. « En fait, on en est presque à la moitié de ton supplice. Donc je viens te rendre visite. C'était parfaitement calculé. Je suis fier de moi. »

Tout sourire, il fit ainsi apparaître un fauteuil et un canapé. Il prit place dans le premier meuble et sortit un carnet de sa poche.

« Allez ! Allonge-toi là ! » me dit-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas. « On n'a pas toute la nuit. Enfin, si, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je m'installai donc comme il me l'avait demandé, tel un patient chez son psychiatre.

« Alors alors alors, Percy Percy Percy … qu'est-ce que nous avons là … ah oui ! Un amour très étrange pour une certaine fille d'Athéna ... » dit-il en feuilletant son carnet. « Tu sais, je me suis demandé, depuis ce fameux baiser dans le réfectoire, comment tout ceci était vraiment possible. Un scénario des plus ambigus. Enfin … ça s'est plutôt bien passé. À part pour l'arrivée imprévue de ce Luke … mais justement ! Tout ce grabuge va t'ouvrir de nouvelles possibilités ! J'ai déjà ressenti des nouveaux liens se créer … je parie que toi-même tu les as perçus. Si je te dis ... »

« Éros » l'interrompis-je d'une voix ferme. « Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

Le Primordial inspira longuement et referma son carnet. « Percy, écoute, je … je suis venu t'apporter de l'espoir. Tu n'espères plus pouvoir sortir d'ici un jour, et pourtant tu sais que ton supplice prendra fin. Mais tu te questionnes aussi sur ton avenir dans le monde extérieur. Tu te demandes s'il y aura encore des gens pour se souvenir et t'accueillir. Tout le monde te croit mort, et tu as peur qu'ils t'aient oublié. Tu as pu constater par toi-même que ton entourage le plus proche commençait à s'effacer … tes parents en maison de retraite, la santé de ta mère extrêmement instable depuis le développement de son cancer du cœur, ton père qui avait eu un nouveau fils, Annabeth qui n'allait plus fleurir ta tombe, mais sortait au restaurant avec le fils d'Hermès qu'elle a épousé.

« Mais je suis venu t'apporter la flamme d'espoir qui te remettra sur le chemin de la lumière. Je suis venu t'apporter les rêves que tu as perdu il y a si longtemps. Je suis venu ressusciter le vrai Sauveur de l'Olympe. »

À ces mots, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues, et Éros se leva pour poser une main chaleureuse sur mon front. Il prononça ensuite quelques incantations, et un sommeil profond me gagna de nouveau, alors que des images paisibles vinrent effacer les souvenirs douloureux que Tartarus avait fait réapparaître. Des images d'un lac, de la Lune, des étoiles et de deux éclats bleus …

* * *

 **11 août 2118, jour 37 102.**

Je me réveillai une fois de plus dans cette cellule, qui était devenue mon habitation ce siècle passé. Tartarus vint de nouveau m'infliger toute sorte de tortures physiques, lassé de cette besogne quotidienne. La visite d'Éros avait grandement diminué les effets de la torture psychologique sur mon esprit, et Tartarus était donc revenu sur des douleurs physiques classiques au bout d'une décennie. Ce ne fut donc plus qu'une longue promenade de santé, agrémentée de rêves plus paisibles les uns que les autres.

Certes, des événements négatifs étaient venus tâcher ce calme impromptu. Il y a environ quarante ans, ma mère avait rendu l'âme dans un hôpital de New York. Cancer du cœur. Paul l'avait suivie quelques ans plus tard. Nombre de mes amis avaient péri dans des quêtes ou des accidents, comme Clarisse, ou même mon cousin Nico. Mais j'avais appris à garder l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à mon retour. Quelqu'un qui m'attendrait.

Et aujourd'hui était le meilleur jour pour entretenir cet espoir. Aujourd'hui, j'accueillais toute la torture physique avec un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui, la torture et cette pièce me devenaient presque amicales.

Car demain serait le dernier jour de mon châtiment.

Demain je serai libre.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ceci suffit-il à pardonner l'attente ? PERCY EST LIIIIIIBRE !**

 **En tous cas, si ce chapitre et la fiction dans son ensemble vous ont plus, n'hésitez pas à la mettre en favorite, à la commenter et à la partager autour de vous.**

 **En attendant, on se dit à dimanche prochain (je promets d'essayer) pour le neuvième chapitre !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	9. De Sauveur à dieu

**Disclaimer** **: je ne possède que l'intrigue, les personnages sont à ce bon vieux Rick Riordan.**

 **Heyyya ! Une fois de plus ce chapitre sort en retard … et EN PLUS il est plus court que d'habitude … pitoyable. Bon, honnêtement, je pense que, d'ici la fin des épreuves du bac (mi-juin), je vais devoir m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais j'essayerai de les faire plus longs. Promis.**

 **Bon, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX** **: De Sauveur à dieu.**

 **PdV : Percy.**

 **12 août 2118, jour** **36524.**

Le soleil se levait sur la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Mais, contrairement à tous les autres campeurs, j'étais déjà levé. Même si j'étais en fait assis. Mais j'étais dehors. Le fait est que je recevais allègrement les premiers rayons du Soleil sur mon visage, qui vinrent rejoindre la brise marine qui parcourait mes cheveux.

Je me tenais là, étendu sur le sable de la plage de la Colonie, et la vie ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus belle. Au loin, j'entendais les premiers campeurs sortir de leurs bungalows, se regroupant entre amis et se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. On pouvait également percevoir les légers bruits des esprits de la nature qui se mouvaient dans la forêt. Un cadre parfait … ou presque.

Presque, car il y avait toujours cette sensation de vide un élément manquait à l'appel. Ce vide fut rapidement comblé quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, entamant un massage qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant à la parfaite sensation des mains douces sur mon dos, et une odeur de shampooing à la fraise vint m'envahir les narines, alors qu'une voix féminine me chuchota dans l'oreille.

« Comment va mon Sauveur de l'Olympe ? Ou devrais-je dire … Seigneur Percy … »

La voix à elle seule me relaxa au moins autant que le massage, et je sentais que je m'endormirais bien assez tôt si elle continuait ainsi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini ... » continua la voix cristalline. « Mais tu dois d'abord te lever … ensuite tu pourras venir me retrouver. »

Surpris de ses paroles, je me retournai pour voir le décor changer subitement d'apparence, passant de la matinée sur la plage de la Colonie à un noir complet. Puis, rapidement, le noir s'effaça à son tour et je me sentais émerger de mon sommeil.

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je regardai autour de moi, constatant que je me réveillais une fois de plus dans la cellule de torture. Mais l'air était différent aujourd'hui. Je ne ressentais plus l'oppression de la captivité et de la douleur je respirai désormais l'air de la liberté.

Tartarus avait l'habitude de venir très tôt dans la cellule, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. J'entendis donc le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher, et il entra par la lourde porte quelques instants plus tard, sans outils, et sans son sourire malveillant.

« Bon, j'imagine que tu sais quel jour on est … sinon tu n'aurais pas fait ces trente-six mille six-cent vingt-quatre traits sur le mur. » dit-il en soupirant. « Aujourd'hui, pas de torture … plus de torture. De toutes façons, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose, mais je devais respecter ma part du contrat. Aujourd'hui, Percy Jackson, est la date à laquelle moi, Tartarus, dieu primordial des Abysses, te libère de ton châtiment. Car quand ce pleutre de Zeus m'a demandé de te torturer cent ans, je ne comptais pas le faire un jour de plus. Tant pis pour lui. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Il s'en alla donc par la porte et je le suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers, d'autres couloirs et d'encore plus d'escaliers. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous atteignîmes tout-de-même une porte sombre, qui donnait sur … oui, vous l'avez deviné. Un couloir.

« Nous voici dans l'aile gauche de mon palais » dit le Primordial en se dirigeant vers un énième escalier. « Le grand hall est un peu plus loin. »

Et notre petit voyage se poursuivit donc sur dix autres minutes, après lesquelles se dessina enfin une immense porte de cristaux. Tartarus l'ouvrit, révélant une immense salle. Les murs, le plafond, le sol, les meubles … tout était fait de pierre et de cristaux, allant d'un rouge vif en bas à un noir profond tout en haut. Une multitude de torches se chargeait d'éclairer l'ensemble, ce qui conférait une ambiance des plus … démoniaques, je dirais.

Une table et deux fauteuils apparurent subitement devant nous, et le maître des lieux pris place dans l'un des deux sièges, me faisant signes de faire de même. Une fois que je me fus installé, il pris la parole.

« Alors, comment te présenter tout ça ... » commença-t-il en sortant un carnet d'une poche qu'il n'avait visiblement pas. « Ah oui … bon. Tout d'abord, en effet, tu seras libre aujourd'hui de quitter ce palais et cette fausse. Je vais te donner à manger, à boire, te rendre tes armes et ton équipement, après quoi je te mènerai à l'entrée du gouffre. Ensuite, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand. »

« Attends, » l'interrompis-je. « Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me farcir une traversée du Tartare, _une seconde fois !?_ »

« Exactement. Et estime-toi heureux que je te laisse encore en vie. Tu as de la chance que quelqu'un ait des plans pour toi … sinon tu croupirais encore dans une de mes cellules. »

« Il y a quand-même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » dis-je. « Pourquoi avoir aidé Zeus à simuler ma propre mort si c'est pour me relâcher un siècle après dans le Tartare, en me disant que quelqu'un a 'des plans pour moi' ? Ça ne fait aucun sens. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores encore, jeune dieu. Et je ne suis pas celui qui tire les ficelles. Disons juste que l'occasion était parfaite pour enclencher le stratagème de celle qui les tire. »

« Toujours si peu d'info, hein ... » _Une petite minute._ « Tu as dit ' _jeune dieu_ ' ? »

« Ah ! J'en ai trop dit. » s'exclama-t-il. « Bon ! Ce fut un siècle particulièrement long, mais j'ai connu pire. Au moins, j'ai pu utiliser des nouveaux joujoux sur toi. Maintenant, file ! »

Il claqua des doigts, et le décor se mit à tourner autour de moi, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que tout ne devienne noir. Un instant plus tard, la rotation ralentit, et je me trouvai au sommet d'une immense abysse, avec mon armure légère, Turbulence dans la main et un sac à dos sur … le dos. J'ouvris celui-ci pour en inspecter le contenu : un grand sachet contenant la plus grosse quantité de carrés d'ambroisie que j'aie jamais vu, et un thermos contenant du nectar. Les deux récipients portait une étiquette portant le symbole ∞. _Pratique …_ Quant à cette histoire de 'jeune dieu', ça attendrait. Je devais d'abord m'éloigner de cette crevasse et trouver mon chemin à travers le Tartare. Encore.

Je me mis donc en route, traversant des grottes de cristal pendant ce qui me semblait être des jours, avant d'accéder à une ouverture, qui donnait sur une immense plaine. Ou devrais-je dire, une autre grotte, mais le plafond était si haut qu'on n'en voyait pas la couleurs, seulement des nuages lugubres. La plaine-grotte s'étendait ainsi à perte de vue, laissant apparaître des collines, des montagnes et autres paysages tout à fait surprenants. Le cadre aurait pu autre magnifique … si la couleur dominante n'était pas le rouge. Le sol était cramoisi, les nuages étaient rouges, l'air lui-même semblait être rouge.

Et puis, il y avait les monstres. Partout où mon regard se posait, je pouvais voir des groupes de monstres plus féroces les uns que les autres. Dracénas, Lestrygons, Cyclopes, … il y en avait pour tous les goût. Je vis même des créatures qui m'étaient jusque là inconnues. Voilà qui promettait.

« _L'entraînement parfait, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Surpris, je me retournai subitement pour identifier la source de la voix, et je fus d'autant plus perturbé en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi.

« _Calme-toi, Persée. Je suis dans ta tête._ » reprit la voix. « _Enfin, pas vraiment dans ta tête. Je parle dans ta tête. Enfin, tu m'as compris._ »

« De la télépathie ? » demandais-je.

« _Oui, voilà, exactement ! De la télépathie._ »

« Et, donc, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« _Oh, bien sûr, j'en oubliais la politesse … je suis Éros, Primordial de l'Amour. Mais, on s'est déjà rencontré._ »

« En effet, Éros, en effet. Alors pourquoi, par le cosmos, es-tu encore dans ma tête ? » demandais-je, impatient.

« _Eh bien, quelqu'un quelque part m'a demandé quelque chose …_ » commença-t-il.

« Éros. » l'interrompis-je. « Viens-en aux faits. »

« _Si tu insistes … je suis chargé de te guider à travers mon frère. Enfin, le corps de mon frère. Je veux dire, son domaine. Ce qui est la même chose, en soi. Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je dois te guider à travers le Tartare._ »

« Me guider ? »

« _Oui, te guider. Te donner des directives, des conseils …_ »

« Je sais ce que guider signifie, mais qui pourrait bien vouloir que toi, Primordial de l'Amour, me guides à travers le pire endroit sur Terre ? »

« _Ne commet pas l'erreur de me sousestimer, fils de Poséidon._ » dit-il d'une voix sérieuse et menaçante. « _Si tu penses qu'Aphrodite est cruelle, alors tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Mère m'a assigné la tâche de te guider pour que tu sois prêt, alors agis responsablement et va tuer du monstre._ »

Je n'aimais clairement pas que l'on me dise ainsi quoi faire, mais je me tus, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de mettre un Primordial en colère, surtout dans mon état actuel. Je pris d'ailleur un carré d'ambroisie et une gorgée de nectar, et je me dirigeai, revigoré, vers le groupe de monstres le plus proche.

La horde était situé aux pieds de la falaise où je me tenais, et était constituée d'une bonne douzaine de monstres, un mélange de Cyclopes, d'Empousai, de femmes-serpents et de Chiens des Enfers. Je me penchai au-dessus de la falaise, analysant la situation et cherchant un moyen d'approche.

« _Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir._ » me dit Éros. « _Il vaudrait mieux éviter que la nouvelle de ta non-mort ne se propage à travers tout le Tartare, puis tout le monde mythologique._ »

Je hochai la tête et une cape apparut dans mes mains. Je l'enfilai en remerciant silencieusement mon 'guide'. Le tissu était noir, fin et souple, et la capuche couvrait mon visage tout en me laissant la vue libre. Le tout me permettait de me battra incognito, et ce sans révéler mon identité à mes adversaires. _Pas mal._

« _Ah, et tu cherchais un moyen d'approche ? En voilà un._ »

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre, je sentis comme une main géante me pousser en avant. L'instant d'après, je tombais.

Je n'eus pourtant pas le luxe de crier, souhaitant conserver l'effet de surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. Je me mis donc en position de plongée et je déployai Turbulence. Un rapide coup d'œil me permis d'identifier ma cible d'atterrissage : un Cyclope. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : j'atterris la lame la première, pile sur sa nuque, ce qui me permis de le découper sur toute sa hauteur et d'amortir ma chute. Je me retrouvais donc entre deux moitiés de Cyclope, et entouré d'un groupe de monstres assoiffés de sang.

Lesdits monstres me chargèrent tous en même temps. Les premiers à m'atteindre furent les Chiens des Enfers. Semblables à ceux que j'avais longtemps combattu jadis, quoiqu'un peu plus gros, il me fut assez facile de m'en défaire, les tranchant d'un coup horizontal, mon épée traçant un arc mortel.

Ensuite vinrent les trois Empousai, femmes résultant de l'étrange mélange entre vampire, robot et satire. Pas trop mon goût. Deux m'attaquèrent de chaque côté, tandis que la troisième préféra bondir pour me frapper par le dessus. Cette dernière fut la première à m'atteindre, et je dus l'esquiver d'un bond sur le côté pour éviter de me faire découper. Je la décapitai rapidement à l'atterrissage, puis j'infligeai le même sort à ses camarades, qui avaient ralenti en voyant leur semblable se faire vaincre aussi rapidement.

Vinrent ensuite les deux femmes-serpents. Leur venin était redoutable, mais leurs jambes reptiliennes les rendaient lentes, donc vulnérables. Quelques esquives et deux coups d'épée plus tard, elles n'étaient plus qu'un tas de poussière dorée.

Restait donc un Cyclope, qui paraissait désormais moins sûr de lui. Il reculait lentement, brandissant vers moi de ses mains tremblantes sa massue.

« Toi ! Quelle sorte de démon es-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

« Je suis … la destinée. » dis-je en prenant ma la plus sombre et la menaçante.

Sentant l'adrénaline affluer dans mes veines, je pris une impulsion et, d'un bond qui me sembla bien trop puissant, je me propulsai vers le Cyclope, épée en avant, transperçant son torse et le renvoyant à l'état de poussière d'or.

J'atterris vingt mètres plus loin, ma cape tachée du sang des monstres que j'avais éliminés. L'instant d'après, mes sens s'affolèrent, et je me retournai juste à temps pour voir une Empousa me bondir dessus. Elle avait dû rester cachée … j'eus à peine le temps de bondir vers la gauche pour l'esquiver, mais la créature eut tout de même le temps de me griffer le bras. D'un cri de rage, elle poursuivit son assaut et vint s'empaler sur Turbulence, que j'avais brandie juste à temps.

Inquiet pour mon bras, j'enlevais la cape, qui était désormais déchirée, pour examiner la blessure. Et ô combien grande fut ma surprise quand je vis non-seulement la plaie se refermer à vue d'œil, mais aussi la couleur du sang qui en coulait.

« C'est de l'Ichor doré, le sang commun à tous les dieux, titans et primordiaux de l'univers. »

Je me retournai pour voir se matérialiser trois vieilles femmes, tenant dans leurs mains du matériel de couture et un fil doré, brillant de mille feux.

« Qu'est-ce qu- »

« Nous sommes venues pour accomplir notre devoir, Persée. » dirent-elles à l'unisson. « Nous sommes venues te remettre, comme à chaque nouveau dieu, les domaines de ton pouvoir. »

* * *

 **PdV : Thalia.**

Des campeurs couraient à travers la Colonie, se dirigeant vers leurs activités. On entendait au loin les oiseaux chanter dans la forêt, et les épées s'entrechoquer dans l'arène. Un jour banal à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés.

Je me tenais assise aux pieds du pin qui jadis portait mon nom, et j'étais occupée à caresser la tête de Peleus le dragon, qui reposait sur mes cuisses. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler la Colonie, qui ne cessait de m'émerveiller malgré les nombreuses années qui passaient.

On y retrouvait toujours les champs de fraises où flânaient les satires et les enfants de Déméter, l'arène où s'entraînaient presque tous les demi-dieux, la Grande Maison où logeaient Chiron et l'Oracle, les bungalows où habitaient tous les campeurs, et la plage, brillante sous le soleil.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui retenait toujours mon attention. Un peu après le rivage avait été placé un rocher flottant, sur lequel on avait dressé une statue d'or, de bronze et de marbre. Elle représentait un héros brandissant vaillamment son épée vers l'horizon, comme un protecteur de tous les demi-dieux qui habitaient la Colonie.

C'était un demi-dieu que j'avais connu jadis, qui avait combattu à mes côtés et avait traversé mille dangers pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Quelqu'un que j'admirais, mais quelqu'un qui appartenait désormais au passé. La mer avait effacé son nom et nous avions peu à peu oublié son identité, transformant son histoire en mythe ancien.

Nous ne savions plus aujourd'hui que quelques éléments, notamment le fait qu'il était un fils de Poséidon, mais le dieu des Océans avait depuis eut un nouveau rejeton pour tenter de remplacer son fils perdu. Si ce dernier avait laissé dans mon esprit le souvenir d'un héros loyal et désintéressé, son demi-frère en était tout l'opposé. Orgueilleux (plus que moi, c'est vous dire), égocentrique et pédant [ souhait, il ne ratait pas une occasion pour se mettre sous les feux des projecteurs, quitte à s'accaparer le mérite des autres.

Ce pleutre avait ainsi réussi à obtenir l'immortalité, tout comme la pimbêche qui lui servait de petite amie, une fille d'Aphrodite, et ce à l'issue d'une quête menée par Luke, Annabeth et moi-même.

Le fils d'Hermès et la fille d'Athéna profitaient d'ailleurs plutôt bien de leur immortalité : ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à se tenir la main, à se serrer dans les bras et à s'embrasser langoureusement. Je me demandais souvent comment leur relation avait pu tenir jusqu'ici ; ce genre se proximité permanente m'aurait étouffée et je me serais lassée au bout d'une semaine.

Mais leur routine amoureuse continuait, même s'ils avaient découvert après quelques années que Luke était stérile. Un coup du sort, me direz-vous, mais je pensais plutôt que c'était l'œuvre des dieux, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle Titanomachie. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Au moins je pouvais les voir chaque année : Dame Artémis avait décrété il y a quelques décennies que les Chasseresses établiraient leur campement à la Colonie durant tout le mois d'août, ce qui nous permettait de nous entraîner avec les campeurs et de nous reposer dans un endroit sûr. Mais je connaissais la vraie raison de cette décision : Dame Artémis comptait sur cette période pour recruter un maximum de jeunes filles et en faire des Chasseresses. La fourbe.

La vie continuait donc son paisible cours à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, sous le soleil d'Apollon et à l'abri des menaces extérieures. Soleil, champs de fraises et bâtiments antiques ; le cadre était sublime. Et pourtant, même sous la protection du héros oublié, il semblait manquer quelque chose.

* * *

 **PdV : Percy.**

« Pardon ? »

« _Comme nous venons de te le dire, Persée, nous sommes ici pour t'accorder ce qui te revient de droit, en tant que nouveau dieu._ »

« Écoutez, sauf votre respect, il doit y avoir une erreur … » commençais-je. « Je ne suis pas un 'nouveau dieu', comme vous dîtes, et puis je- »

« _Ne te mens pas à toi-même, fils de Poséidon._ » m'interrompirent-elles. « _Tu as toi-même constaté que le sang qui coulait dans tes veines était de l'Ichor, le sang divin. Et Tartarus ne t'a-t-il pas lui aussi dénommé ainsi ?_ »

« Mais … mais comment ? Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, incrédule.

« _C'est bien simple. Tu étais sur le point de mourir après avoir perdu ton lien avec la fille d'Athéna, et Tartarus a utilisé son ultime Joker pour t'éviter la mort : il t'a utilisé un de ses pouvoirs de dieu primordial et a fait de toi un dieu._ »

Alors c'était Tartarus qui m'avait transformé ? Woah. Qui aurait cru que ma vie valait autant à ses yeux ? Mais il aurait tout de même pu me prévenir … _J'irai lui en toucher un mot quand j'en aurai le temps._

« Et donc … vous parliez de domaines ? »

« _En effet. Comme tous les dieux, qu'ils soient primordiaux, olympiens, majeurs ou mineurs, tu as besoin de domaines sur lesquels tu devras exercer ton pouvoir._ »

« Je vois … et, ces domaines ? Quels sont-ils exactement ? »

« _À vrai dire, nous n'y avons pas encore vraiment réfléchi …_ » dirent-elles en se grattant la tête en parfaite synchronisation (croyez-moi, ça fait plus peur que ça n'en a l'air. « _… mais c'est justement pour décider que nous sommes ici._ »

« Bon, bah … y a plus qu'à. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur la pierre la plus proche.

Les trois Parques se mirent à flotter en tailleur, tissant le même fil doré, et chaque fois qu'une de leurs aiguilles l'effleurait, je pouvait jurer ressentir le métal froid le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« _Persée Jackson … pour établir ta divinité, nous regarderons dans ton passé …_ »

« _… ton présent …_ »

« _… et ton avenir …_ »

« _Un héros au destin hors du commun, descendant des Océans, par deux fois le Sauveur de l'Olympe …_ »

« _Par son épée il a su faire plier ses ennemis, qu'ils soient monstres, dieux ou titans …_ »

« _Pour tous il a beaucoup sacrifié, sa vie, son âme, sa gloire …_ »

La lumière dorée du fil s'intensifia, et les Parques dégageaient désormais une aura lumineuse, d'une puissance telle qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Je n'osais pas bouger le petit doigt.

« _**Persée Achille Jackson,**_ » énoncèrent-elles d'une voix profonde et effrayamment puissante. « _**Nous, les Parques, filles de la Création, déesses primordiales du Destin, te faisons dieu de la Marée, du Combat, des Héros et de la Loyauté.**_ »

Trois sphère d'énergie sortirent des Parques et, au lieu de se diriger vers moi comme je m'y attendais, elles intégrèrent le fil doré, qui brillait plus que jamais. Instantanément, je sentis une immense vague de pouvoir me traverser le corps, se répandant dans chaque fibre, chaque cellule, chaque atome de mon corps.

« _Te voilà prêt,_ Seigneur _Persée. Tâche de faire bon usage de ces pouvoirs._ »

Et elles disparurent ainsi, dans un flash lumineux doré qui semblait laisser apparaître mille couleurs en son sein. Je compris assez rapidement ce que je venais de voir : c'était la forme divine des Parques. Plus aucun doute désormais ; j'étais bel et bien devenu un dieu.

* * *

 **PdV : 3e personne.**

Tartarus faisait les cent pas, dans une salle secrète de son palais (bien que l'on pourrait ne pas trouver d'utilité à posséder de telles quand on habite un manoir de lave et d'obsidienne au plus profond de la Terre, le Primordial des Abysses aimait bien ses salles secrètes), attendant nerveusement quelque chose. Oui, Tartarus était nerveux, et il avait ses raisons.

Son attende fut bientôt récompensée : une fenêtre de Brume s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'une femme adulte. Tartarus recula légèrement devant cette apparition même à travers la fenêtre de Brume, il ressentait l'immense puissance que dégageait la femme. Mais il ne faillit pas, et engagea la conversation.

« Je … j'attendais votre appel. »

« _Oui, j'ai été retardée par un léger … imprévu._ » lui répondit-elle, songeuse. « _Rien de bien important, rassure toi. Bon !_ _As-tu bien laissé partir le fils de Poséidon, comme je te l'avais demandé ?_ »

« Oui, je lui ai fourni le matériel que vous m'avez donné. »

« _Bien. Et où en est-il à présent ?_ »

« Il se débrouille bien. Éros l'a rejoint pour le guider, et les Parques lui ont déjà révélé son nouveau statut de dieu, avant de lui attribuer ses nouveaux domaines la Marée, la Loyauté, le Combat et les Héros. »

« _Bon, j'en aurais au moins eu trois sur les quatre … Chronos me devra des drachmes …_ » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « _Continue de surveiller le héros, Tartarus. Envoie-lui des monstres de plus en plus puissants, et fait en sorte que le temps qu'il passera dans le Tartare lui soit utile. Transmet à Éros, et dit-lui d'entamer le voyage vers le fleuve. Je compte sur toi._ »

 _«_ Oui, mère. »

* * *

 **Bon ! Voilà pour cette semaine ! Un peu court, vous en conviendrez. Mais le prochain devrait reprendre la douce longueur de 5000+. Nous verrons bien. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et idées, et à en parler autour de vous ;)**

 **Allez, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le dixième chapitre de la première partie de Sous les Étoiles !**

 **Stay tuned :D**


	10. Le Maître des Abysses

**Disclaimer** **: l'univers de Percy Jackson et tous ses personnages (sauf les dieux, qui appartiennent au domaine public) sont à Rick Riordan. Aucune chance que ce soit à moi, sinon les tomes seraient sortis avec trois ans de retard. Mais je possède l'intrigue. Qui elle est en retard.**

 **Heyyya ! Qu'entends-je ? Que ouïe-je ? Le chapitre X de** **Sous les Étoiles** **est** _ **encore**_ **en retard ? Même avec les deux semaines de délai officiel ? 4 SEMAINES POUR UN SEUL CHAPITRE ? Oui, oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard. Mais votre plaisir n'est-il pas encore plus grand lorsque votre chapitre arrive après plus de temps ? Ça préserve le suspens, hein ?**

 **Bon, je sais, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré, mais cette fois-ci j'ai une excuse aussi valable que sérieuse : le bac. J'ai passé quatre oraux en trois semaines, et j'étais** _ **un peu**_ **surchargé. Même mon temps de jeu a pris cher. Mais du coup j'ai tout de même trouvé l'énergie et la volonté nécessaires à l'écriture de cet énorme (et dernier, précision à la fin) chapitre, histoire de compenser votre attente. Oui, il est lourd. 14 pages sur Open Office, police Bourgeois, taille 11. Du très lourd, même. Du coup, si j'ai fait des fautes de conjugaison, pardonnez-moi, je m'autoflagèlerai en temps voulus.**

 **Bon, assez parlé : place à la fiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre X** **: Le Maître des Abysses.**

 **PdV : Percy.**

« Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? »

« _Mais oui Percy, fais-moi confiance. Si c'est la horde de monstres qui te fait penser le contraire, dis-toi juste que, plus grandes sont les épreuves, plus grandes seront les récompenses._ »

« Je veux bien, Éros, mais ce n'est pas une horde, c'est une véritable armée qui nous barre la route. »

« _Et c'en est encore plus excitant !_ » répondit le Primordial de l'Amour avec un sourire que je pouvais presque voir. « _Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais une entrée classe, décapite, tranche et broie tout ce qui se trouve sur ton passage. En bref … fais-nous du grand Percy._ »

Je sentis la connexion se couper entre nous, et je savais que je n'aurais pas de moyen d'éviter l'affront. J'avais ainsi passé les deux derniers mois à combattre des centaines de monstres, et je dois dire que ça me servait énormément : si je me sentais un peu rouillé en sortant d'un siècle de torture, je pouvais désormais dire que je pétais la forme.

Éros et moi voyagions donc depuis deux mois à travers le Tartare (même si j'étais concrètement seul à voyager) vers une destination que j'espérais en être la sortie. Le fait est que je trouvais le voyage beaucoup plus long que la fois où Annabeth et moi étions tombés dans le Tartare, ce à quoi il m'avait répondu que le palais de Tartarus était plus profond que là où nous étions tombés. Ce qui est somme-toute logique.

Et ainsi, deux mois durant, j'avais traversé les plaines du Tartare. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de jour ni de nuit ici, et les monstres ne dormaient que très peu, alors il fallait rester sur ses gardes à chaque instant. Les monstres ne nous attaquaient que rarement au début, par petits groupes la plupart du temps ; sûrement étaient-ils effrayés par la proximité du palais de Tartarus. Mais au cours du temps, les assauts avaient augmenté d'intensité, et c'était souvent plusieurs dizaines de monstres qui nous attaquaient simultanément.

Au moins, ces assauts m'avaient permis d'augmenter considérablement mes pouvoirs sur mes nouveaux domaines, et je dois dire que je n'étais pas déçu. Si je n'avais pas encore pu exploiter ma maîtrise sur la Loyauté et les Héros, mes deux autres domaines, la Marée et le Combat, m'étaient très utiles. Outre ces quatre domaines, devenir un dieu avait également amplifié les pouvoirs que je possédais déjà, ce qui incluait un contrôle non-négligeable sur la Terre. Pratique dans les environs.

Je me trouvais donc planqué derrière un amas rocheux, observant discrètement la colonne de monstres qui progressait lentement entre les collines du Tartare. Éros m'avait enseigné qu'ici les monstres étaient plus puissants et plus malins, agissant en groupes importants. Contre qui ? D'autres groupes de monstres. Un véritable système de clans s'était organisé dans les profondeurs du Tartare, et les différents clans s'affrontaient dans des combats sanglants pour la suprématie et le contrôle de territoires, en attendant qu'une entité maléfique ne décide de lever une armée.

L'armée qui avançait devant moi brandissait des drapeaux et bannières verdâtres, qui arboraient le dessin de deux cimeterres entrecroisées et une tête de serpent. Je n'avais pas encore aperçu le leader de l'armée (chaque clan en avait un), mais je savais bien de qui il s'agissait, pour l'avoir affrontée plusieurs fois par le passé.

Changeant de couverture, je pris du recul pour mieux observer la situation. Si l'on devait représenter l'armée sous forme de rectangle, je dirais qu'elle avait dix monstres de largeur et cent de longueur, cela faisait un bon millier de créatures extrêmement dangereuses et assoiffées de sang. Un tel nombre signifiait qu'il me fallait trouver le moment parfait pour me débarrasser d'un maximum de monstres en un minimum de temps.

J'attendis donc que la horde passe aux pieds d'une colline rocheuse pour passer à l'offensive. Ne désirant pas me révéler pour l'instant, je commençai par donner une impulsion sismique qui traversa toute la colonne armée. Les monstres, déstabilisé, s'arrêtèrent et tentèrent de trouver la source du choc. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux la cible de mon mouvement.

Voyant que les roches de la colline commençaient à bouger, j'émis une nouvelle onde, cette fois-ci plus petite et derrière moi, pour faire s'écrouler une colonne d'un temple détruit. L'action eut l'effet escompté : instantanément, toutes les créatures portèrent leur attention sur ce nouveau bruit, tournant le dos à la colline. Parfait.

Une troisième vague sismique traversa le sol, beaucoup plus forte que la première, renversant une grande partie des monstres. L'instant d'après, on entendit un grondement, et tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle menace : une véritable avalanche rocailleuse se dirigeait à pleine vitesse sur l'armée.

Ce fut la panique générale. Entre l'avalanche et ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore relevés de l'onde, les monstres se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément à fuir une mort certaine. Il va sans dire que j'en profitais pour envoyer des ondes sismiques de plus en plus fortes, déstabilisant l'armée de plus en plus, dont le nombre de monstres morts ne cessait de croître. _Ce sera peut-être faisable, en fin de compte …_

Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait ainsi qu'entre 200 et 300 guerriers, et l'armée de monstre se mettait déjà à réorganiser ses rangs, s'éloignant en premier lieu du flanc de la colline. Fatale erreur.

Dès lors que je les estimais à portée, j'enfilais ma capuche et j'émis une dernière impulsion qui me fit bondir en avant avec une vitesse phénoménale. J'atterris en plein sur le visage du seul Cyclope de l'armée, et j'en profitais pour lui crever l'œil. Tous les monstres se tournèrent dans ma direction, _Et c'est parti …_

Sautant du visage du Cyclope, j'atterris sur le sol en provoquant une onde de choc qui propulsa les monstres les plus proches sur ceux qui se trouvaient plus loin. Mais ils se regroupèrent rapidement en cercle, et je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour passer à l'offensive.

Le combat commença plutôt lentement ; j'attendais généralement que les monstres arrivent à ma portée pour les éliminer. Mais, à mesure que leur nombre diminuait, je jurerais que leurs compétences guerrières augmentaient, ainsi que la qualité de leur équipement. Ainsi, quand un géant Lestrygon faillit me décapiter de son épée de deux mètres, j'activai mon pouvoir de dieu du Combat.

Tout semblait ralentir autour de moi, et des détails commençaient à m'apparaître en masse : je voyais tous les défauts et ouvertures chez mes adversaires, je percevais toutes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, et je pouvais presque voir leurs futurs mouvements. Ils n'eurent aucune chance.

Je me mis à traverser leurs rangs à une vitesse inhumaine, pourfendant, tranchant, décapitant tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Lestrygons, Manticores, Telchines … rien ne résistait à l'arc de destruction qu'était devenue mon épée. Ces pouvoirs augmentaient ma force, ma vitesse, ma précision, mon endurance et mes réflexes ; ils avaient fait de moi une arme de destruction massive.

Aussi la quantité de monstres autour de moi diminuait rapidement, je me retrouvais bientôt avec moins d'une centaine de créature sur les bras. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un bataillon d'une trentaine de monstres, et j'étais prêt à en finir.

Alors que je traversais de nouveau les rangs ennemis, un mouvement brutal entra subitement dans mon champ de perception, et je me retournais juste à temps pour voir un éclat vert foncer vers ma gorge. J'eus à peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'un autre me balaya les jambes, me faisant rouler dans la poussière du Tartare, au milieu d'un groupe de monstres assoiffés de sang.

Lesdits monstres se mirent alors à reculer de quelques pas, formant un cercle autour du guerrier qui m'avait attaqué, et moi-même. Ou devrais-je dire … _la_ guerrière.

« Kampē. » soufflais-je entre mes dents.

« Tiens tiens tiens … qu'avons-nous là ? » dit la femme-serpent en riant légèrement. « Un soldat solitaire a le cran de s'attaquer seul à ma légion toute entière. Mais le pire … le pire, c'est qu'il en élimine presque tous les monstres ! Ne suis-je entourée que d'incapables ? »

Les monstres autour de nous reculèrent et baissèrent les yeux devant la figure intimidante de leur leader. Il faut dire que Kampē n'était pas du genre attirante : elle avait certes le visage et le buste dignes d'une déesse, ses jambes étaient en fait une queue de reptile, et ses cheveux étaient des serpents microscopiques aux dents acérées. Sans parler de sa ceinture magique, où des têtes de fauves gardaient son matériel dans leur gosier. Et enfin, elle brandissait toujours ses deux cimeterres empoisonnées, qui brillaient d'un éclat vert malveillant. Frémissant.

Non, Kampē n'était pas vraiment le genre de monstre que je voulais combattre maintenant. D'une part, elle pouvait me blesser très sérieusement, et d'autre part, ce serait dommage de ne pas se servir d'une telle arme.

« Je vais donc le faire moi-même … alors, dis-moi ... » fit-elle en souriant méchamment et en faisant tournoyer ses cimeterres. « Comment veux-tu mourir ? »

Non, ce serait vraiment du gâchis.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. » dis-je.

J'inspirai profondément, vidant mon esprit et cherchant autour de moi.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Un. »

Je continuais de sonder l'espace et je finis par les ressentir : une multitude de lien qui partaient des monstres, et qui convergeaient tous vers Kampē.

« Deux. »

Je me mis à les défaire un à un, alors que la guerrière semblait plus perturbée qu'autre chose.

« Trois. »

Une fois déliés, je les redirigeai tous vers moi, amplifiant progressivement leur intensité, me servant de la nature faible des esprits des monstres.

« Quatre … »

Déjà autour de nous les monstres bougeaient nerveusement, le changement opérant en eux ; ils piétinaient presque d'impatience. Il ne me restait plus qu'à leur insuffler un ordre.

« **Cinq.** »

J'ouvris les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'intégralité du bataillon se jeter sur son ancienne leader, tout en prenant soin de m'éviter.

« Mais qu- » commença Kampē, mais elle fut bien vite obligée de se concentrer pour survivre.

Oui, ce serait du gâchis de la tuer … sauf si elle ne peut survivre à ça. Elle devait prouver qu'elle était au niveau, et donc se débarrasser de ses meilleurs soldats. Seule.

« Dis-moi, Kampē ; sais-tu pourquoi Cronos avait cette obsession de recruter des demi-dieux pour renverser l'Olympe ? » demandais-je alors que je tournais lentement autour du groupe de monstres qui essayait de la tuer. « Les demi-dieux sont jeune, faciles à manipuler … beaucoup se sentaient trahis par leurs _parents_ , qui ne se souciaient que très peu d'eux, et il était donc aisé de les détourner ; il leur manquait la loyauté envers les dieux. Cronos avait ainsi une armées de combattants aguerris, et prêts à tout pour atteindre leur but … son but.

« Mais il y a toujours eu une tradition, beaucoup plus ancienne ; celle de recruter des monstres. Vois-tu, dans le fond, les demi-dieux et les monstres ne sont pas si différents. Nombre d'entre eux ont été tournés vers le mal dès leur plus jeune âge, certains n'ayant même pas le choix. Mais surtout … ce sont les dieux qui ont fait ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de monstres qui jadis étaient des mortels ou des demi-dieux. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, les Parques avaient décidé de placer une divinité sur leur chemin. Et nous savons tous deux ce dont un dieu est capable quand il se sent offensé …

« Les dieux sont bien cruels. S'ils ignorent leurs enfants, ils les exposent à la vengeance des monstres qu'ils ont jadis créés. Ainsi périssent des centaines de demi-dieux par an, tués par des créatures trahies par les dieux ; et ceux-ci ne sont nulle part pour les aider. Ou alors, les dieux reconnaissent leurs enfants … et les envoient se battre à leur place. Et là, les monstres se font indéfiniment exécuter par les enfants de ceux qui ont ruiné leur vie.

« Tout ça pour dire que … où voulais-je en venir ? Ah, oui. Tout ça pour dire que la loyauté des monstres en est d'autant plus facile à manipuler. »

Je m'arrêtai de tourner pour constater qu'elle en avait presque fini avec son ancienne garnison, ne se battant plus que contre une poignée de Lestrygons, qu'elle défit en quelques instants. Essoufflée et pleine de rage, elle me lança un regard emplis de haine ; je parvins tant bien que mal à ne pas reculer devant elle.

« Malheureusement pour toi, Kampē … »

Elle s'élança à pleine vitesse dans ma direction, une lame pointée vers l'avant, en poussant un cri de rage pure.

« … tu _es_ un monstre. »

Je fis un pas de côté alors que Kampē perdit tout équilibre. Elle passa juste à côté de moi, et alla s'écraser un peu plus loin. Quand elle se releva, elle brandit légèrement ses cimeterres, mais les rabaissa instinctivement, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle commettait une faute. Je fermais les yeux, analysant l'espace tout autour de moi ; le lien de loyauté avait bel et bien été établi. Elle était de mon côté désormais.

« Kampē ? » l'appelais-je. « Approche. »

Elle s'approcha lentement, rangeant ses cimeterres dans la gueule des monstres à sa ceinture, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi.

« Dis-moi, Kampē, où vous rendiez-vous, toi et ton armée ? »

« Nous voulions rejoindre les anciennes forges des Hécatonchires … là où ils avaient été emprisonnés par Cronos, et forcés à lui fabriquer des armes redoutablement puissantes. »

« Des forges ? Ça pourrait bien m'être utile … Tu saurais m'y conduire ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui était décalé par rapport à sa stature de monstre. « J'ai été la geôlière de cette prison durant tout l'Âge d'Or. »

« Dans ce cas, allon- »

« _Attends une petite seconde Percy._ »

« _Éros ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » lui demandais-je par la télépathie qu'il m'avait enseigné à maîtriser.

« _Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tes pouvoirs sur la loyauté n'étaient pas encore très puissants. Kampē t'es loyale car c'est plus facile sur les monstres, mais elle n'est pas un monstre lambda, et elle pourrait te montrer de l'hostilité._ »

« _Et comment je suis censé arranger ça ? Je ne peux pas vraiment m'entraîner, tu sais._ »

« _Il faut que tu réalises certaines actions qui la pousseraient plus de ton côté. Comme si tu essayais de gagner la loyauté de n'importe qui._ »

« _Je vois … que suggères-tu ?_ »

« _Je vais te mettre une fiole dans une des poches de ta cape. Puis, je prononcerai des phrases que tu devras répéter._ »

« _Compris._ »

Je sentis un léger poids apparaître dans ma cape, et je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur ce que me disait Éros.

« Kampē … » commençais-je, attendant que l'intéressée ne se retourne. « Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a voulu tout ça. Je sais ce que les dieux t'ont fait. D'abord Cronos, qui t'a arrachée à ta famille, alors que tu vivais paisiblement près du temple de Nyx. Il t'a changée en monstre, te condamnant à l'ombre et au dégoût. Puis les dieux, qui ne t'ont pas prise en pitié et t'ont à leur tour emprisonnée, créant les Lois Anciennes pour s'assurer qu'aucun Primordial ne puisse vous sauver.

« Oui, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi. Par ses amis, puis sa famille … et me voilà, plongé au cœur du Tartare, errant en quête de pouvoir. Et je pense que tu peux m'aider dans cette quête. Aussi, je vais te faire un petit cadeau … »

Je mis la main dans ma cape, et j'en sortis une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair, brillant.

« Que … qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Ceci … » dis-je en continuant de répéter les mots d'Éros. « Ceci est la clé de ta liberté. »

Je lui tendis la fiole, et elle approcha sa main, hésitant. Je me concentrai alors pour renforcer au maximum le lien de loyauté qui la reliait à moi, et elle finit par se saisir du liquide, qu'elle but lentement.

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien du tout. Mais, au bout de quelques instants, le breuvage fit effet, et dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. Une lueur bleue commença par englober Kampē, brillant avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Puis je vis les changements physiques s'opérer : les serpents sur sa tête devenaient plus longs et plus fins, prenant une couleur plus sombre alors que le sifflement des reptiles disparaissait progressivement.

Mais le plus flagrant fut la moitié inférieure de son corps : sa queue de reptile raccourcit considérablement, se divisant en deux et prenant la forme d'une paire de jambes humaines. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la lueur bleue commença à s'effacer, et devant moi se tenait désormais une femme entière et uniquement humaine.

L'intéressée examina ses jambes, ses mains, puis toucha son visage et ses nouveaux cheveux, et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que je venais de lui offrir (ou plutôt Éros), ses yeux, jadis reptiliens et désormais d'une couleur ambrée, s'écarquillaient de plus en plus et commençaient à être humides.

« Je … je ne … c'est … »

Ne pouvant s'exprimer correctement avec des mots, elle plongea en avant et me serra dans ses bras. J'en eus le souffle coupé (il ne fallait pas oublier que Kampē restait sacrément forte), mais je tentai quand-même de lui rendre la pareil en l'entourant de mes bras, lui tapotant le dos alors qu'elle pleurait sur mon épaule.

« Merci … merci infiniment. » parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. « Je … si tu savais l'importance que ça a pour moi … »

« Ne me remercie pas, Kampē … je ne fais que te rendre ce que l'injustice t'a arraché. »

Elle finit par me lâcher, et je pus reprendre mon souffle alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes. Entre temps, Éros me conseilla de me replonger dans la vision immatérielle, et je pus constater que le lien de loyauté qui m'unissait à Kampē s'était considérablement renforcé. Je remerciai silencieusement le Primordial de l'Amour, puis je tapotai l'épaule de la femme.

« Allez, mettons-nous en route. » suggérais-je. « Tâchons d'arriver aux forges le plus tôt possible. »

Ainsi Kampē se mit en marche, vers la destination dont elle seule connaissait l'emplacement, et je la suivis à travers les paysages maléfiques du Tartare.

* * *

 _ **Linebreak**_

* * *

Trois jours et trois nuits de marche. C'est ce qu'il nous avait fallu pour rejoindre les Forges du Tartare.

Le voyage s'était somme-toute bien déroulé. Quelques monstres nous avaient attaqués, mais rien de bien dangereux. La seule difficulté rencontrée fut l'apparition d'un drakon, mais mes nouveaux pouvoirs nous avaient permis d'en découdre assez rapidement.

Tout le long du trajet, Kampē et moi avions discuté de tout et de rien, parlant de sa vie avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée par Cronos, de mes objectifs, de ce que l'on pourrait faire une fois Zeus vaincu et l'ordre rétabli. Ces trois jours de marche me firent réaliser à quel point le contact humain m'avait manqué, et Kampē me permis de me reconstruire moralement petit à petit.

Si je lui parlais quelques fois de mon histoire et des raisons de ma présence, je me gardais toujours de partager les détails ; elle ne me posais jamais de questions sur ce que je gardais pour moi, et je l'en remerciais. Je n'eus donc pas besoin de lui révéler mon identité, ce qui aurait probablement détérioré sa loyauté. Mais pourtant l'intensité de ce lien semblait restreinte par le fait qu'elle ne voyageait qu'avec un individu encapuchonné. Il faudrait donc un jour où l'autre que tombent les masques.

Ce fut donc durant le troisième jour que nous finîmes par apercevoir un chemin de torche qui gravissait ce qui semblait être une montagne. Ce sentier nous mena ainsi à l'entrée d'une caverne, décorée de colonnes telle la façade d'un temple. Je suivis Kampē à travers un long couloir orné de torches et dont les murs semblaient parfaitement lisses. Après quelques instants de marche, je finis par apercevoir une lumière plus importante devant nous, et le couloir s'ouvrit bientôt sur une immense salle taillée à même la roche du Tartare.

Tout autour de nous, nous pouvions voir des enclumes, des chaînes, des outils, des armes, des ressources … tout ce dont pourrait rêver un forgeron. Et, au centre de la pièce, un immense puits de lave, d'où partaient de petits sillons flamboyants qui traversaient toute la salle.

« Les voici … les Forges du Tartare ... » souffla Kampē.

« C'est .. grand. » fut la seule chose qui sorti de ma bouche.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous, je ne voudrais pas m'éterniser ici ... »

Elle se dirigea d'instinct vers un côté des forges, et je la suivis sans poser davantage de questions il était clair que cet en droit ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Elle atteignit donc un grand silo et me montra un tuyau du doigt.

« Ce silo est rempli de Platine Abyssal … mais il a du se solidifier après toutes ces années. » m'expliqua-t-elle avant de me montrer un autre appareil. « Il faut que tu rediriges les tuyaux de manière à ce que la lave vienne faire fondre le contenu du silo. »

« Et, comment suis-je censé faire ça ? »

« Les Hecatonchires étaient assez forts pour le faire à mains nues mais, si je me souviens bien, il y a un système de chaînes un peu plus loin. »

Je me dirigeai vers le point qu'elle m'avait indiqué, et je trouvai assez rapidement ce dont elle m'avait parlé : une sorte de poste de contrôle entièrement mécanisé, avec une multitude de chaînes et de poulies. Analysant d'un coup d'œil quelles chaînes activaient quels systèmes, j'actionnai – non sans difficultés – un mécanisme qui fit pivoter une canalisation, puis un deuxième qui la fit descendre au bon endroit. Je vis Kampē me faire un pouce levé, et je quittai le poste de contrôle pour la rejoindre.

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que le tout soit liquéfié. « dit-elle en montant les marches qui menaient au sommet du silo. « Le Platine Abyssal est assez coriace, mais la lave du Tartare l'est encore plus. »

« Et, le silo ne risque-t-il pas de fondre ? » demandais-je.

« Tartarus les a lui-même conçus, ils sont fait d'un Platine Abyssal qui a reçu sa bénédiction. Aucune chance qu'il soit abîmé. »

 _Logique._ En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on put apercevoir le métal prednre une couleur plus clair, laissant des bulles de gaz se former à sa surface. Kampē redescendit et je la suivis jusqu'à une ouverture de la taille d'un four, qu'elle ouvrit.

« Si tu veux reforger ton épée … »

Je hochais la tête, et je sortis Turbulence, en tâchant de ne pas la déployer directement devant elle. À la vue de l'épée, Kampē fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant certainement où elle avait aperçu cette épée. Je regardai moi-même Turbulence, et les souvenirs refirent surface. Le jour où Chiron me l'avait donnée, le premier monstre que j'avais vaincu avec, et toutes les batailles que j'ai menées avec … j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, et sa couleur bronze allait sûrement me manquer. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux sentiments l'heure était à la guerre, et il me fallait être le plus puissant possible. Je glissai donc ma lame dans le four, que je refermai, et j'attendis.

« Le processus ne dure pas longtemps. » m'indiqua Kampē. « C'est un procédé magique surnaturel : les atomes de Platine Abyssal en fusion se soudent à même l'épée, remplaçant les atomes de Bronze Céleste. La masse est conservée, comme la taille, mais la lame est redoutablement plus puissante et solide. »

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander comment savoir quand elle serait prête quand un bruit d'engrenage répondit à ma question : la porte du four s'ouvra lentement, laissant passer un nuage de vapeur. Puis, une plaque en sorti, et dessus reposait Turbulence, qui avait désormais une lame grise et flambant neuve.

* * *

 _ **Linebreak.**_

* * *

Une fois notre travail dans les forges terminé, nous en étions sortis, et Éros m'avait de nouveau contacté pour me dire qu'il était temps de reprendre notre trajet initial. Une semaine plus tard, nous étions ainsi en train d'escalader une énième montagne … qui en réalité se rapprochait plus d'un volcan que d'autre chose. Son sommet était aplati, et on pouvait voir une importante quantité de vapeur. Ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait.

Le bas du volcan fut relativement aisé à gravir, mais à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du sommet, la pente devenait de plus en plus escarpée. Heureusement, Kampē avait conservé ses capacités physiques de monstre, et j'étais moi-même aidé par ma condition de dieu. Ce fut donc sans anicroche que nous atteignîmes le sommet … ou presque. Un sentier, le premier que nous voyions depuis des heures, montait en ligne droite et disparaissait au milieu du nuage mystérieux. Mon regard croisa celui de Kampē, et je me mis en route vers l'inconnu, suivi de près par ma compagne de route.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans le nuage, celui-ci devint plus épais, mais le plus étrange furent les couleurs qu'il prenait : jaunâtre à certains endroits, orangé à d'autres, et même parfois rouge. Puis soudainement, une voix lointaine me parvint, et je me retournais pour voir que Kampē n'était plus derrière moi. Intrigué, je m'apprêtais à revenir sur mes pas, mais un détail me stoppa net ; quelque chose avait bougé sur ma gauche.

Me tournant vers l'origine du mouvement, je distinguai peu à peu deux formes humanoïdes, une grande, féminine, et une plus petite, masculine. Je m'approchais donc de cette vision, mais la voix me parvint encore, et je la perçus assez pour comprendre que c'était celle du petit garçon. Toutefois, elle me semblait étrangement familière. Puis la deuxième forme dit quelque chose, et mon cœur s'arrêta presque de battre.

C'était une voix que je connaissais beaucoup mieux. Celle de ma mère. Quelques secondes suffirent à mon cerveau pour comprendre que ce n'était donc qu'une illusion, et que le petit garçon … c'était moi. Le jour où ma mère m'a emmené à l'école pour la première fois.

Je reculais d'un pas, et d'autres voix m'apparurent, suivies d'autres visions, qui provenaient cette fois de l'autre côté du sentier. Ce nuage … _c'est de la Brume. Il lit dans mon passé._ Je reculai instinctivement, mais Éros vint interrompre mon mouvement avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de planifier quoi que ce soit.

« _Ne recule pas Percy. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait. Nous sommes si près, si près du but. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner. Sois fort, Percy. Pour eux tous._ »

Ainsi mon courage refit surface, et je repris ma marche sur le sentier, passant au milieu des instants et personnes qui avaient marqué ma vie, me dirigeant tout droit vers une lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus intense.

* * *

 _ **Linebreak**_

* * *

Quand la Brume se leva, ce ne fus pas la vision à laquelle je m'attendais qui m'apparut. Au lieu de trouver un cratère rocailleux d'où proviendrait la Brume, c'est un tout autre paysage qui s'offrit à mes yeux : le sentier débouchait sur une clairière parfaitement circulaire, illuminée par un soleil radieux. Au centre sa trouvait en effet un cratère, tout aussi rond que la clairière. Mais il n'avait rien d'un cratère fumant tel que l'on pourrait trouver au sommet d'un volcan. Non, il servait en fait de bassin, contenant ainsi un lac, dont la surface se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre sous le sol. Enfin, une cascade tombait depuis le ciel, et venait rejoindre le lac en son centre.

Une petite minute. _Le ciel !?_

« _Ce n'est pas le ciel, Percy._ »

J'étais tellement absorbé par cet endroit que la voix d'Éros me fit sursauter.

« Comment ça, pas le ciel ? » demandais-je une fois ressaisi.

« _C'est une question de … contraste, on va dire. Prenons un exemple : en plein jour, la lueur d'une bougie ne t'impressionne guère. Mais plonge-toi dans l'obscurité, habitue-toi aux ténèbres, et cette lueur que tu voyais comme faible devient désormais une vraie torche._ » expliqua-t-il alors que je hochais lentement la tête. « _Ce que tu vois, c'est les Enfers … après avoir passé plus d'un siècle dans les ombres du Tartare._ _Certes, la Brume y joue un peu son tour, mais le principe y est._ »

« Ça fait plus de sens … mais quel est cet endroit ? Que fais-ici ? »

« C'est la source du Styx. » fit une voix féminine derrière moi, et je me retournai pour voir Kampē émerger du nuage de Brume.

« La source, dis-tu ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt là où il se jette ? » demandais-je.

« Regarde mieux … »

Je m'exécutai, et il me fallut en effet quelques instants pour remarquer quelque chose de perturbant. La cascade ne se jetait pas dans le lac … c'était l'eau du lac qui montait vers le "ciel" en créant une colonne. _De plus en plus étrange._

« _C'est ton issue de secours, Percy._ » repris le Primordial de l'Amour. « _Si tu veux battre ceux qui t'ont trahi, jette-toi dans le Styx comme tu l'as fait pour battre Luke et Cronos._ »

Je déglutis devant la tâche qui m'était demandé. Me jeter dans le Styx la première fois avait été une expérience particulièrement douloureuse, et celle-ci promettait la même saveur. Éros me chuchota encore quelques mots, puis je me retournai vers Kampē une dernière fois.

« Je … c'est ici que nos chemins doivent se séparer. Je dois emprunter ce passage si je veux pouvoir sortir du Tartare. » dis-je en montrant la colonne d'eau. « Mais il y a une autre sortie ; tu trouveras une des issues vers le monde extérieur, à une dizaine de kilomètres au nord d'ici, dans une grotte. Tu la trouveras facilement, elle est sous un temple en ruine. »

« Merci … merci beaucoup. » dit-elle alors que je m'approchais lentement du bord du cratère. « Tu m'as déjà tout donné ; ma liberté, ma vraie nature, et une bonne raison de me battre. Mais je voudrais te demander une ultime chose … qui es-tu ? »

 _Ah._ Je savais que cette question délicate viendrait. Après tout, c'était son droit logique que de savoir avec qui elle voyageait depuis tout ce temps. Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier que nos camps s'étaient affrontés lors de la Bataille du Labyrinthe, et qu'elle y avait laissé sa peau … mais Éros avait dit vrai. Je devais attendre que sa loyauté envers moi soit optimale pour que je puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit ; et je pouvais désormais dire que son lien de loyauté était tel que je n'en avais jamais vu. Alors je pris ma décision.

Lentement, je me retournai vers elle, et je retirai mon capuchon. Au fur et à mesure que mon visage se dévoilait, les yeux de l'ancienne geôlière s'écarquillaient, finissant bouche bée devant ma vraie identité.

« Percy … ? »

Je lui répondis par un sourire en coin, et avant qu'elle ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, je me laissai tomber en arrière, traversant l'air à toute vitesse en direction de la source du Styx. Quelques secondes plus tard, je traversais sa surface.

Mon premier plongeon dans le Styx, il y a des années de cela, avait été un des moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Le fleuve m'avait consumé, physiquement comme mentalement, brûlant ma peau et mon âme, marquant mon esprit en alimentant mes peurs les plus terribles.

Aussi je m'étais mentalement préparé à un nouveau choc de ce genre en sautant dans le cratère ; mais rien ne vint. L'eau dans laquelle je me trouvais n'avait au premier abord rien de différent avec celle de n'importe quel océan : je pouvais y respirer, j'y voyais et entendais parfaitement bien, je sentais mon contrôle sur chaque molécule d'eau ; j'étais chez moi.

Pourtant, je finis par sentir quelque chose de nouveau : une source de pouvoir, qui dépassait celui de l'eau. Je me mis donc à nager vers le fond du lac, d'où ce pouvoir semblait provenir. Et je ne fus pas déçu : rapidement, l'aura devint de plus en plus puissant autour de moi, et cette montée énergétique continua jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une maison au fond du lac. Oui, une maison, installée sur le sable.

Intrigué, je nageai jusque devant le porche de l'habitation sous-marine, qui possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'une maison classique, comme on peut en trouver dans les quartiers résidentiels, ou à la campagne : une allée, un porche, des fenêtres, un grenier, une rocking-chair, et même une cheminée.

Sentant que le flux d'énergie provenait de cette maison, je gravis les marches du porche, toquai à la porte et attendis. Quelques secondes plus tard, un "Entrez !" se fit entendre, et je m'introduisis dans la maison.

L'intérieur de l'habitation était comme l'extérieur : tout à fait classique, avec un mobilier en bois standard, des tapis … mais aussi totalement submergé, ce qui là encore ne semblait affecter ni les tissus, ni le bois, ni toute autre chose. C'était comme quand je touchais un objet sous l'eau : il reprenait une forme qui n'était pas désaltérée par l'eau.

J'avançai donc dans cette maison aquatique jusqu'à arriver dans un petit salon, où se trouvaient une table basse, un canapé, deux fauteuils, quelques meubles et une cheminée. L'un des fauteuils était d'ailleurs occupé par une femme, vers la trentaine, à la peau légèrement bronzée, au cheveux sombres et aux yeux dorés.

« Percy. » me fit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. « Je t'attendais … viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Je m'installai donc dans le deuxième fauteuil, tout en veillant à ce que mon langage corporel ne trahisse aucune de mes pensées.

« Dame Styx, je présume ? »

« Tu présumes bien. » me répondit la déesse du fleuve sans abandonner son sourire. « Nous avons tout un tas de choses à nous dire, mon cher neveu. »

« En eff- attendez, vous avez dit neveu ? Vous êtes ma tante !? »

« Voyons, Percy. Les divinités gréco-romaines font presque toutes partie de la même famille ; nous avons forcément un lien de parenté. »

« Hmm. C'est pas faux. »

« Donc je disais ... » reprit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Tu sais où tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Éros a sûrement déjà dut te le dire … mais voilà : bienvenue à la source du Styx. Je me souviens de ton premier bain dans mon fleuve … tu avais tant souffert, comme d'autres avant toi. Et pourtant te voilà aujourd'hui, sans broncher, dans un environnement mille fois plus hostile c'est clair, la divinité a eu ses effets sur toi. »

« Donc, Dame Styx ... » tentais-je d'une voix incertaine. « Quels sont exactement les propriétés de cette source ? »

« Ah, oui, voilà la partie intéressante : les bénéfices et désavantages de se baigner dans la source originelle du Styx. Premièrement, si tu n'est pas assez fort, le Styx te consumera. Si tu survis, alors c'est comme pour Achille, mais en mieux : une peau impénétrable, des capacités physiques améliorées, mais surtout … tu n'as plus le talon d'Achille. »

« Je dois y laisser mes pieds ? » demandais-je bêtement.

« Mais non ! » répondit-elle avec un rire que, je l'avoue, je trouvais particulièrement beau. « Je veux dire que tu n'as plus le point faible mortel. »

Je faillis tomber de mon fauteuil. _Plus de point faible ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carabistouille ?_ Était-ce donc si facile ?

« Rassure-toi, Percy, il y a toujours un revers de la médaille. » dit-elle en coupant net mon interprétation de la situation. « Le fait est que ton point faible ne sera plus _sur_ toi. »

« Que … comment ça ? »

« Quand tu t'étais baigné dans mon fleuve, tu avais dut établir un lien avec le monde des vivants, et le relier à un point précis de ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois-ci, c'est pareil … ou presque. Tu devras de nouveau établir le lien qui te rattachera au monde des vivants, mais cette fois-ci … c'est ce lien qui deviendra ton talon d'Achille. Et attention, se lien doit être réel, sinon … tu peux saluer ton âme. »

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. J'allais devoir placer ma faiblesse absolue en une personne qui représentait tout ce qui me reliait à la vie … ça pouvait paraître simple, mais un détail faisait tâche : je n'avais plus personne.

« _Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est faux, Percy._ » me fit Éros d'une voix qui trahissait son sourire malicieux.

Je décidai d'ignorer les remarques du Primordial de l'Amour, me je finis par me rendre compte d'une chose.

« Attendez un peu ... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit la déesse du fleuve.

« Vous dîtes que ce sont les effets du plongeon dans la source du Styx, mais nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi rien ne s'est produit depuis que j'y suis entré ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Percy. En fait, nous ne sommes pas _précisément_ dans la source originelle du fleuve. Nous nous en tenons à environ 3,45 mètres. » dit-elle en pointant l'antre de la cheminée.

Intrigué, je me mis à observer ladite cheminée, et je me rendis peu à peu compte que ce n'était pas du feu « normal » (après tout, rien n'était normal dans cette maison) qui y brûlait, des flammes dorées et brillantes, semblables à …

« Oui, Percy. Ceci est une part de ma forme divine … c'est la source originelle du Styx, partie intégrante de la Création. »

Je me levai et, voyant qu'elle ne s'opposait pas à mon action, je vint me poster à genoux devant la source dorée, et je pus sentir une quantité incroyable d'énergie s'en dégager.

« Bonne chance, Persée Jackson. » me dit-elle d'une voix sincère.

Je hochai la tête en réponse, et je passai une main dans les flammes. Rien ne se produisit puis, l'instant d'après, la source originelle du Styx m'aspira.

Si je n'avais pas subi les tortures de Tartarus pendant les cent dernières années, je n'aurais probablement pas supporté ce plongeon. Mais par miracle mon corps supporta le coup, et je pus me concentrer assez pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout autour de moi, il n'y avait qu'une lumière dorée, semblable à celle des flammes de la source. Je tentais de reprendre un minimum de contrôle, mais l'intensité du pouvoir du Styx redoubla . _Si je ne me dépêche pas d'établir mon lien pour sortir de là, il ne restera bientôt plus assez de mon corps pour dire que c'était le mien._

Je me concentrai donc sur mes souvenirs du monde des vivants, cherchant tout élément qui pourrait m'y rattacher. Et ce fut sans surprise … que je n'en vis aucun. Annabeth, mon précédent lien, m'avait presque oublié et profitait de sa vie avec Luke. Ma mère était morte. Mon père avait un nouveau fils pour faire sa fierté. Et puis, tout le monde me croyait mort … Je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchi en venant ici. J'allais mourir sans avoir eu la chance de prendre ma revanche sur ceux qui m'avaient trahis.

Puis les paroles d'Éros eurent le bon goût de refaire surface en cet instant précis. (N/A : ce jeu de mot n'était pas voulu. Bonne lecture.) Mes dieux … ce plaisantin de Primordial avait peut-être raison. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix …

Me concentrant de nouveau, je fermai les yeux et me mis à sonder mes souvenirs, cherchant une scène qui pourrait me remémorer parfaitement ce que je cherchais. Au bout de quelques instants, je perçus une sensation étrange, et j'ouvris les yeux : je n'étais plus dans la source originelle du Styx, ni entouré de cette lumière dorée j'étais sous les étoiles et la Lune, au bord d'un lac que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Et j'étais seul. Je me levais et me mis à chercher autour de moi, et je finis par me rapprocher du lac : à sa surface, au lieu de voir mon image, mon reflet, c'est un visage qui m'apparut un visage au teint pâle mais plein d'énergie, encadré par de longs cheveux sombres tels la nuits, et aux traits qui faisaient battre mon organe moteur beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Quelques minutes de contemplation plus tard, les deux yeux de ce magnifique visage s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux pupilles d'un bleu tout électrique tout aussi magnifique. L'instant d'après, une vive lumière dorée m'entoura de nouveau, et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Linebreak**_

* * *

Se réveiller sous l'eau peut (et même doit) effrayer la plupart (et même la totalité) d'entre vous mais, étant un fils de Poséidon, c'était une sensation plutôt agréable. Mais ce n'était pas l'immersion qui me perturba le plus quand je repris mes esprits sur un fauteuil du salon de Styx quelque chose de plus flagrant avait changé. Je me sentais radicalement changé. Tout autour de moi semblait étrangement fragile, mais aussi plus détaillé, plus net. Je pris ainsi quelques instants pour m'habituer à toutes ces nouvelles sensations, me posant tout un tas de question plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Enfin, je finis par remarquer la présence d'une femme devant moi, et qui arborait un sourire béat.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi ! » s'exclama la déesse en claquant ses mains.

Alors les souvenirs d'avant mon réveil revinrent, et je compris les raisons de tout ceci : j'avais plongé dans la source originelle du Styx, puis j'avais eu cette vision, encore elle, et enfin j'avais établi mon lien avec le monde des vivants. Ce qui voulait dire … que j'étais désormais (et de nouveau) porteur de la malédiction d'Achille, et que mon point faible mortel était donc … je préférais ne pas y penser. Je me mis à prier silencieusement la Création de ne jamais rencontrer Éros de ma vie je pouvais voir d'ici son sourire en coin.

« Bon ! » reprit Styx, interrompant mes pensées. « C'est bien beau, mais il te faut reprendre ta route vers la vengeance, l'amour, la gloire éternelle, blablabla … plein de bonnes choses. Pour sortir d'ici, c'est bien simple : remonte la colonne d'eau que tu as très probablement aperçue, puis parcourt le Styx sur toute sa longueur, et sors-en une fois que tu es proche d'une entrée des Enfers. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hadès, ta nouvelle malédiction l'empêchera de te détecter. Allez, bon voyage, et repasse me voir un de ces quatre ! »

À ces mots, je sentis un courant très puissant venir à ma rencontre, et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la porte de la maison de la déesse du Styx. Sans perdre plus de temps, je me mis à nager jusqu'à la surface du lac, me retrouvant aux pieds de l'immense colonne d'eau. Puis un détail me revint à l'esprit : Annabeth et moi étions tombés longtemps, très longtemps, avant d'atteindre le Tartre si cette colonne menait bien aux Enfers, il me faudrait au moins autant de temps pour la remonter.

Déployant tous mes pouvoirs sur l'eau, et même sur tout le reste, je partis en nageant à toute vitesse, plus vite que je n'avais jamais été, parcourant le Styx sur toute sa verticalité.

* * *

 _ **Linebreak**_

* * *

Ce fut presque deux jour après mon départ que j'atteignis les Enfers. Il faut dire que j'étais aidé à la fois par le fait que l'eau, tout comme moi, montait, et par ma nouvellement-de-nouveau-acquise malédiction d'Achille. Le fait est que tout ceci m'avait permis de rejoindre les Enfers, ce qui était déjà un bon pas en avant : j'étais enfin sorti du Tartare, plus de 100 ans après y avoir été enfermé. Y a pas à dire … ça soulageait.

J'entrepris donc mon ultime périple, la traversée du domaine de mon oncle divin, Hadès. Bien que Styx m'avait assuré qu'il lui serait impossible de me trouver ni même de me sentir, je n'étais pas tout à fait serein à l'idée de traverser le domaine d'un Olympien. Mais après tout, Hadès n'entretenait pas la plus belle des relations fraternelles avec Zeus, alors, ça aurait pu être pire.

Il me fallut ainsi quelques jours de plus pour parcourir le fleuve, veillant à ne pas nager trop vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et me reposant à intervalles réguliers pour éviter de dépasser les capacités physiques de mon corps. Et c'est donc au bout de quatre jours que je dus quitter le Styx, la présence d'esprits condamnés devenant trop importante pour que je puisse rester discret. Il me fallut donc traverser les Enfers à pieds, ce qui était tout de même nettement plus facile que de traverser le Tartare : pas d'air empoisonné, pas de monstres mythologiques, … mais aussi pas de Primordial de l'Amour pour vous dire quoi faire Éros ne m'avait en effet plus contacté depuis mon entrée dans les Enfers, et cela m'inquiétait. Un peu.

Ce fut donc seul que j'atteignis, un jour de marche plus tard, un endroit qui m'étais familier : l'escalier par lequel j'étais descendu dans les Enfers lorsque Nico m'avait emmené me « baigner » dans le Styx. La belle époque … j'entrepris donc de gravir le très long escalier qui, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, allait me ramener dans la plus belle ville du monde.

Ainsi, une heure de marche plus tard, le premier rayon de (vrai) soleil depuis plus d'un siècle vint frapper mon visage, et l'air frais de la nature emplit mes poumons une sensation que je fus plus qu'heureux de retrouver. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant la nature et la ville autour de moi. Quand je les rouvris, le pus contempler mon environnement, et mon cœur battait la chamade : j'étais bel et bien à Central Park, à New York.

Percy Jackson était (enfin) de retour.

* * *

 **Et BAM ! Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ? 7,800 mot ! Un nouveau record qui ne sera pas battu de si tôt … et c'est ainsi que se clôt la première partie de Sous les Étoiles ! Et oui, toutes mes belles choses ont une fin … mais Percy est sorti du Tartare, et « Chute » s'arrête ici. Quand est-ce que la deuxième partie sera en ligne ? Je commencerai l'écriture du prochain chapitre dès la fin du bac, le 25 juin. Là, je serai libre, et je n'aurai plus aucune excuse.**

 **Intrigué par cette fin ? Excité par la suite de Sous les Étoiles ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, à commenter, à partager, à mettre en favori, à manger des pizzas, et tout ce que vous voulez ! Toute marque de votre support est la bienvenue :)**

Stay tuned :D


End file.
